


Walking the Wire

by elcapitan_rogers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, SMUT IS HERE, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 71,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: A story of a strange man from the Free Marches who stole a certain Seeker's heart bit by tiny bit.AKA it's me retelling Dragon Age Inquisition my way.





	1. The Wrath of Heaven

_Ouch!_ Gideon groaned in his mind as he slowly opened his eyes. The world was a blur and he felt like throwing up. Then he felt the sting on his left hand, a painful sting that sent a shock through his body. _What the hell is this?_

When he was fully conscious, Gideon realized he was kneeling on the stone floor of a dungeon. Hands bound with manacle. He looked around and saw four guards stood guard with sword in their hand. Gideon didn’t mind any his current state. _Oh, he had been captured before._ His brain was quickly process how to get out of here and broke himself free while doing it. But he needed to kill the guards and got his belongings back.

 _But what was up with the pain on his left hand?_ He startled when his hand flared up with green light.

“What in the fade is this?” He mumbled.

His thought was interrupted by the door swung opened. He heard two sets of footsteps. One with heavy armor clanking with every movement and the other was nothing but subtlety like a whisper of wind.

Then he heard a sword drew from its sheath. He looked up to find two women in front of him. The first one was a slender figure, redhead hiding half of her face under a hood while another woman, taller, had every bit of curve a woman should have but he knew under that armor and thick layer of clothes, she had all kind of muscle from vigorous training and combat.

But what got him was her eyes. He saw it in her eyes how fierce it was, it was like watching fire burning, filled with determination unlike anyone he ever seen. There were two scars, one on her cheekbone, the other one was big, drawing from her cheek to almost her chin. But she still a beautiful woman. _He never seen anything like her before_.

Not to mention she had a blade at his throat, ready to cut his head off. No lady in Ostwick would do such thing to him.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.”

 _What Conclave?_ Gideon thought, trying his hardest to remember what happened before all of this. He remained silent as he tried really hard to think what the woman in front of him say.

“Explain this!” She growled at him.

The warrior woman grabbed the manacles binding his hands and held them up as the Anchor flared to life again. Gideon winced as another wave of pain coursing through him.

“I… can’t.” He stammered.

The woman was relentless. “What do you mean, you can’t?“

Gideon groaned, feeling anger bubbling within him. How many time did he had to say it until this strange people will understand.

"I don’t know what that is or how it got there.” He tried it one last time. Even he knew damn well it was a futile effort.

She shook her head, in denial of everything. “You’re lying!”

The warrior moved in with her hand held high, ready to strike him. Gideon closed his eyes, bracing for the impact against his cheek but the redhead woman stopped her.

“We need him, Cassandra.” The redhead spoke up softly.

With an angry snarl, the warrior stepped away, letting her friend stepped in her place. He heard that name before. _Cassandra…Cassandra…_ Urgh, his head was still hammering and it was really hard to think of anything right now.

“Let me go” Gideon demanded, looking up at the redhead woman. Purple eyes flared with anger. “Whatever you think I did, I’m innocent.”

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” She asked calmly.

“Can I at least know the name of my captor?”

“My name is Leliana, Left Hand of Divine Justinia. This is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, Hero of Orlais, and Right Hand of the Divine.”

 _Oh, right_ , he heard of her a long time ago. The merchants from Orlais in the tavern speaking of Cassandra’s heroic act. He couldn’t remember what she did but it was enough to impress him.

“And who are you?” Cassandra asked.

“You can call me Gideon.”

“Now tell us, Gideon. What do you remember?”

Gideon closed his eyes, trying his best to think.“I remember running. Things were chasing me. And then… a woman?”

“A woman?”

“She reached out to me, but then…”

Cassandra cut in. “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take him to the rift. Take these men with you.”

Leliana gestured for four guard to follow her and made the exit, leaving only Cassandra and Gideon alone in the dungeon.

“What did happen?” The blond man asked, trying to make sense of it all.

The seeker pulled Gideon to his feet and replaced the manacles with rope. Gideon stared at the woman who stared back at him. He decided to avert his eyes first or he might got enchanted for the first time.

“It will be easier to show you.” She said and pulled him along.

Cassandra took her prisoner outside of the building, revealing a village. She pointed to the sky and they saw the Breach. It was as green as the mark on his hand. The green light shooting through the sky along with thunder.

“We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

The blond man frowned. “An explosion can do that?”

“This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

The Breach glowed and  the Mark on his hand flared again, and this time the pain sent Gideon collapsed to the ground, crying out in agony.

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.”

“If I can help, I will.” He tried speak but the pain was all too much. Being a hostage in a Qunari camp was bad enough but this was worst. “I understand.”

“Then…?”

“I’ll do what I can. Whatever it takes.”

Cassandra pulled this weird blond man to his feet. She could see that he wasn’t the man she first thought. Gideon feared of what happened to him but he was brave to put his own fear behind and agree to do whatever necessary to help them.

“Follow me.”

They escorted him through town. The villagers scowled at them. Gideon sensed massive hostility. Some even spatted at his feet. He frowned and Cassandra took the hint on his face.

“They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.”

Soldiers opened the gate at the edge of town. She stopped and looked directly at him. Gideon knew their connection was established somehow.

“We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed.”

Cassandra pulled out a dagger but he was fear that she might hurt him.

“There will be a trial. I can promise no more.”

Cassandra cut the ropes binding his hands. Gideon rubbed his wrist. Not matter how many he was in chain, it was still a weird feeling.

“Come. It is not far.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.”

 

* * *

 

They walked across the bridge, covered by rubble and crates. Soldiers were stationed here. Gideon saw many wounded men. _This is bad_. He thought and his rational sense told him to run, hide and go back to his family in Ostwick.

He began to look around for a chance to flee but then he looked at the woman who walked in front of him. So strong, so determined. She had no fear and took every stride with confident. He already gave her his word to help. Courage came back to him just by the look at Cassandra’s face. He will help her fix whatever this was.

At the end of the bridge, two soldiers guarded a large gate. They saluted her with their fist to the chest.

“Open the gate! We are headed into the valley!”

She led him through the spiked barricades. Soldiers stationed behind it as they ran past them. Three men ran by, headed downhill.

“Maker, it’s the end of the world!” One of them shouted, feared coated on their face, leaving Gideon wondered of what was ahead of them in the valley.

At the top of the hill, the Anchor flared once again and this time, Gideon fell onto the ground in pain, clutching his hand. Cassandra helped him up, looking worry.

“The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.”

“How did I survive the blast?”

“They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”

They kept running until they reached the second bridge. The bridge was hit as Gideon and Cassandra crossed by a meteor and collapsed. He and Cassandra tumbled down onto the frozen river below.

Suddenly, the Breach spitted out another meteor. It hit the frozen river, not far from where Cassandra stood and a Shade formed in a pool of green light.

“Stay behind me!” She shouted.

Cassandra attacked the Shade. At first Gideon did as he was told but then a second Shade formed. He knew it would be too much for Cassandra to handle so he looked around and find a bow and arrows near him. Gideon took them and went to find a higher ground.

Cassandra looked up and saw her prisoner, aiming arrow at her. Realizing she made a mistake of trusting a stranger, she raised her shield to block an incoming attack. She couldn’t fight on both front, not with the Shard still attacking her.

The man fired his first arrow and it went past her to the back. The Shard screamed as the arrow piece through it, effectively killed it. She turned back and looked at the man shockingly. Then he jumped down and met up with her.

“It’s over.” He said.

Cassandra charged in and pointed her sword at the prisoner. He wasn’t startled or anything, she had to give him credit for that. The man was surprisingly calm for the one who carried an evil mark on his hand.

“Drop your weapon. _Now_.”

Gideon held his hand up. “All right. Have it your way.”

He was about to drop his weapon when she stopped him. “Wait.” She stepped closer “I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless.”

Gideon sighed in relief and smiled at the woman. He thought about how this was probably the third time of today that she was about to cut his head off. For Cassandra, she was surprised that the man still remained so calm and collect. And that Maker forbid smile, she never met a man who smiled could lighten up the day.

“I should remember that you agreed to come willingly.” She said as she reached for the pouch at her back and threw it at him. “Take these potions. Maker knows what we will face.”

“Where are all your soldiers?” He asked.

“At the forward camp, or fighting. We are on our own, for now.”

Cassandra and Gideon fought their way along the frozen river. He picked up a functional helmet from the person who longer had use of it. He probably asked for his weapon back after this. Cassandra’s men probably had it somewhere. He wanted his family bow, his own arrows, and knife back. It meant a lot to him.

As they fought together against the shades, they quickly adapted each other fighting style. As Gideon fired his arrows to stun the demon, Cassandra gracefully dodged and finished the enemy with a brutal blow from her sword. If someone didn’t know them, they might thought they had been practice with each other for a long time.

They made their way to the stone stairs where everything was on fire where there was more wraiths waiting for them.

“Up on the hill! It attacks from a distance!”

Gideon did as she told and find the perfect spot on the higher ground. They quickly defeated the demons and make their way upstairs.

“They’re falling from the Breach!”

“We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.”

“Who’s fighting?”

“You’ll see soon. We must help them.”

At the top of the stairs, Cassandra and Gideon reached the destroyed bridge with burning wagons. They jumped off a stone wall, approaching the first rift amidst the burning rubble. Gideon saw a bald elf mage casting spell from his staff while a dwarf firing bolt from his crossbow. There was a couple of soldiers with them, fighting of demons. Cassandra jumped into action while Gideon supported them with his arrows. With the help of the two new arrival, they quickly slain the demons.

“Quickly, before more come through!”

Before Gideon could react, the elf mage grabbed his left wrist and held the Mark up to the rift. Green blast shot out of Gideon’s hand and closed the rift. The mage let go of the man who rubbed his wrist.

“What did you do?” Gideon asked.

“I did nothing. The credit is yours.”

Gideon smiled as he looked at his hand“At least this is good for something.”

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.”

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.” Cassandra chimed in.

Solas turned to Cassandra. “Possibly. But it is better than nothing.” The mage turned to Gideon once again. His eyes expressed interest in the man. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” The dwarf chimed in and began to introduce himself. “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.”

Varric winked at Cassandra, who scowled. Gideon noticed that the two of them must have met before and there was a history behind them. He will ask about it someday... _well_ , if he survived this battle first.

“It’s good to meet you, Varric.” Gideon said and extended his hand out to shake with the dwarf’s.

The elf chuckled. “You may reconsider that stance, in time.”

“Aww. I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Solas.” Varric shrugged his shoulders.

“Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…”

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.”

Cassandra made a disgusted noise and turned away from the dwarf who seemed to like to tease the seeker.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live.” The mage introduced himself.

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'”

“Then I owe you my thanks.”

Solas slightly approved the manner of this man. “Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process.” Here he thought he was another human who hate elf and mage. But the man’s eyes shined nothing but kindness and understanding. “Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

Cassandra nodded. “Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

“Well, Bianca’s excited!”

Cassandra pointed toward the lower bank. “This way, down the bank. The road ahead is blocked.”

“We must move quickly.”

 

* * *

 

They fought their way through the forward camp. Gideon got a chance to prove his worth. Cassandra never saw anyone with a greater skill with bow and arrow before. This man could hit the target dead center every time.

She also realized he was a military expert as well, judging by the way he positioned them when they faced the demons. She needed to know more about this man after this. He was dangerous to her because she knew nothing about him. But he was also sincere and kept his promise.

Here she thought she saw all kind of men but apparently she wasn’t.

“So I take it you’re from the Free Marches?” Varric’s voice pulled Cassandra from her deep thought as the dwarf began a conversation with the man.

“Oh?”

“Accent. I’m from Kirkwall, but you’re from… further east, maybe?” Varric explained.

Gideon’s shoulders stiffened. “Is this another kind of interrogation?”

Varric noticed and made joke to ease the man’s worry. “Oh, I’m sure Cassandra has done plenty of that.”

“You just… listening to me talk feels odd.”

“Ansburg? Ostwick? This is going to bother me if you don’t give me the answer.”

“Ostwick.”

Before the conversation continued, the mark on the Gideon’s hand flares, making him grunted in pain.

Cassandra came to his side. “I know it’s difficult, but we must keep moving.”

 

* * *

 

 

As they ran toward the valley to the forward camp, Varric tried to engage in a conversation with Gideon. The man knew he meant well but he didn’t feel like sharing his life with the person he just met a couple hour ago. Of course, Cassandra listened to everything. Her brown eyes watched him like a hawk.

“So… are you innocent?” Varric asked

“I don’t remember what happened.” That was something he could answer without feeling like an interrogation.

“That’ll get you every time. Should have spun a story.”

Cassandra snorted. “That’s what you would have done.”

“It’s more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution.” Varric explained.

They climbed those high steps and saw ruins and fire along the way. Gideon saw how worry the seeker was.

“I hope Leliana made it through all this.” She said. Today already costed her many friends. Including Divine Justinia.

“She’s resourceful, Seeker.”

“We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We’re almost there.” Solas said.

 

* * *

 

 

The party continued along the path up the hill. Along the way, there was corpses everywhere. At the top of the hill, they encounter another fade rift.

“Another rift!”

“We must seal it, quickly!”

Gideon used the mark to close the rift and this time it felt easier than the previous one.

“The rift is gone! Open the gate!” Cassandra told her soldiers.

“Right away, Lady Cassandra!”

Solas turned to the man and praised. “We are clear for the moment. Well done.”

“Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful.”

The party went through the gate into the forward camp. As they walked along the bridge, Gideon saw many wounded soldiers, chantry priestesses attended to the wound. Cassandra took them to the supply cache to refill their ammo and potions.

The Seeker led them to the war table where they saw Leliana and a man arguing.

“We must prepare the soldiers!” The redhead said.

“We will do no such thing.”

Gideon knew right away that this man would be a pain in the ass, judging by all the senseless thing he said to Leliana.

“The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!” The spymaster tried to use reason with the man.

Gideon turned to Cassandra for a clarification. She read the expression on his face and briefly explained to him who the man was.

“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.” Chancellor Roderick said.

“I have caused trouble?”

“You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven’t you all done enough already?”

Leliana put on a stern face. “You’re not in command here!”

“Enough! I will not have it!”

Once they reached Leliana and Roderick, the man turned to them immediately.

“Ah, here they come.”

Leliana smiled when she saw her comrades. Gideon noticed how she sighed in relief. “You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is–”

“I know who he is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

Cassandra snorted. “'Order me’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

Roderick didn’t back down either. “And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

Leliana tried her best to diffuse the situation. “We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.”

Gideon knew that both women were trying their best to remain civil. Well, Cassandra less so. He got a feeling that she would be a kind of woman who punch you in the face if you annoyed her like the guy in front of him.

“Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement, and obey her orders on the matter.”

Gideon had enough of this man nonsense. “Isn’t closing the Breach the more pressing issue?”

Even Solas and Cassandra hummed in approval.

“You brought this on us in the first place!”

Part of Gideon wanted to punch the shit out of this man and all of Thedas would praise him as their hero because they probably stop the breach by now.

“Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

“We can stop this before it’s too late.” The warrior replied.

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.”

“But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” Leliana countered.

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.”

Roderick commanded “Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.”

The Breach expanded again and so did the mark on Gideon’s hand.

“How do you think we should proceed?” The seeker turned to him.

Gideon went quiet for a moment as he asserted their situation. They were in no position to lose anyone and the best way to save as many people as they can.

“Use the mountain path. Work together. You all know what’s at stake.” He said and he knew Cassandra would be disapprove but this was the best choice. “We will not left anyone behind. That’s not our way of doing things in Ostwick.”

“Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.”

They went separate way and walked past Roderick.

“On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”

At the point, Cassandra didn’t care and led the party out.

 


	2. Closing the Breach

The party climbed up a snowy incline and reached the bottom of a ladder.

“The tunnel should be just ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond it.” Cassandra said as they climbed up the ladder.

“What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?” The elf asked.

“Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths.”

Varric chimed in. “And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?”

Solas looked worry. “Along with whatever has detained them.”

“We shall see soon enough.” Cassandra replied and stepped inside the tunnel.

It was dark and quiet. Varric and the man with the Mark continued to get to know each other. Cassandra listened to their conversation to learn more about the man. 

“I have to ask. What happened in Ostwick? You said ‘ _it’s not our way of doing things in Ostwick._ ’” Cassandra asked.

“I believe you know that Ostwick is the first line of defense when the Qunari attacks Southern Thedas. Because of the frequent attack, Ostwick soldiers depleted faster than the Qunari. Every man is valuable and none is left behind. If we can save one, we save one. If we can safe ten, we save ten.”

“That is not strategically sound. It is foolish to risk more people but I admire the Ostwick army.” Cassandra admitted. She was slightly approve of him now that she knew some of his background. Every Man should have a chance to prove themselves.

“I know but that was what I did to my men anyway.”

_ His men? Who is this man? _ She heard about an Ostwicker general who bravely fought against the Qunari but this man was too young to be a general. She should investigate more after they survived this event.

“More wraiths!” Solas warned.

Cassandra took the first charge while Gideon and Varric fired their weapons to get her some cover and slow down the demons. Solas casted a barrier spell to protect the warrior before blasting them with fire spell. It was a short fight and they advanced through the tunnel. Finally they reached the exit.

Varric sighed. “Guess we found the soldiers.”

“That cannot be all of them.” Cassandra said in disbelief.

“So the others could be holed up ahead?”

Solas chimed in. “Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe.”

The dwarf gestured to Gideon and smiled. “I’m leaving that to the man with the glowing hand.”

The party continued forward down a rocky pathway covered in snow until they founded another rift and four of Leliana’s scouts.

“Lady Cassandra!” 

Cassandra was relief.  “You’re alive!”

“Just barely.” One of the scouts replied.

They quickly defeated the demons but the rift sent out two more. Gideon fired a bullseye shot between the demon’s eyes, effectively incapacitated it and leave it to Cassandra to finish it off. Gideon worked his way to close the rift successfully again

Solas made an approval voice at the effectiveness of the mark. “Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.”

“Let’s hope it works on the big one.” Varric fist bumped with Gideon.

Cassandra helped a soldier to her feet.

“Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don’t think we could have held out much longer.” The soldier said.

Cassandra gave a small smile before gestured her hand to Gideon. “Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. He insisted we come this way.”

“The prisoner? Then you…?” Lieutenant stammered and looked at Gideon’s glowing left hand.

“It was worth saving you, if we could.” Gideon said humbly.

“Then you have my sincere gratitude.”

“The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can.” Cassandra ordered

“At once.” The Lieutenant nodded and turned to her soldiers. “Quickly, let’s move!”

Solas looking toward the path to the Temple of Sacred Ash. “The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well.”

“Let’s hurry, before that changes.” The Seeker said and walked toward the ladder. “Down the ladder. That’s the way to the temple.”

 

* * *

 

 

Finally they made it to the ruins of The Temple of Sacred Ashes. There was body and smoke everywhere. Everyone kept their guard up.

“That is where you walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.” Cassandra said.

There were a bunch of burned corpses and scattered bones. It was pure horrid and leaving Gideon wondered if he was actually a cost of it. He hoped it isn’t because he couldn’t bear the weight of guilt. He wasn’t strong enough. He was born to protect people, not taking their lives.

They entered the temple and there was a giant breach above their head.

“The breach is a long way up.” Varric said, thinking of the way to get up there.

Gideon heard footsteps approaching them and he turned around, nocking arrow ready to fire. Turned out it was Leliana who approached from behind with some soldiers.

“You’re here! Thank the Maker.” The redhead said.

Cassandra turned to her friend. “Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.”

Leliana nodded and walked away to give directions.

The Seeker turned to face Gideon. “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

But the man was looking unsure. “I’ll try, but I don’t know if I can reach that, much less close it.”

“No. This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.” Solas said.

“Then let’s find a way down. And be careful.” Cassandra suggested.

Leliana accompanied the party as they went up some steps and took the path that circled down to the rift. Gideon noticed the red minerals piercing through the ground. He knew it imbued with magic.

Varric looked at Cassandra. “You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.”

“I see it, Varric.”

“But what it’s doing here?”

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…” Solas explained.

Varric grunted. “It’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it.”

As they got closer, they heard echos from the Fade. A voice so sinister that it sent shiver down Gideon’s spine.

“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.” A shadowy figure said.

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra asked, looking around for the source of the voice.

“At a guess: The person who created the Breach.” The elven mage suggested.

 

_ “Keep the sacrifice still.” _

 

_ “Someone help me!” _

 

The voice was remembered by everyone. Cassandra stood in shock.

“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” She exclaimed.

 

_ “Someone help me!” _

 

_ “What’s going on here?” _

 

It was Gideon turned to stand in shock.

“That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…”

Before Gideon could react or having time to remember anything, there was a flash of white light, then ghostly images appeared. They saw Divine Justinia floating while being held in place by red energy wrapped around her arms. Then a large dark figure with glowing red eyes loomed over her. Gideon entered the room. 

 

_ “What’s going on here?” _

 

Divine Justinia turned to Gideon and told him. _ “Run while you can! Warn them!” _

 

_ “We have an intruder.” _ The shadowy figured said.  _ “Kill him. Now.” _

 

Another flash of white light and the ghostly images disappeared. Gideon felt his head ringing, trying to remember whatever happened that gave him the green mark on his hand.

Cassandra looked at him in shock. “You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

“I don’t remember!” He replied as he tried to conceal the pain he felt both in his head and his hand.

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” Solas explained. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

Cassandra grunted “That means demons. Stand ready!”

The soldiers and archers got ready as per their commanders said. She gave Gideon a nod and he opens the rift and a large demon came out. It was bigger than the previous one they faced.

For a moment, Gideon thought he might not be able to survive from this fight.

“Now!”

Everyone began their attack but the demon’s defenses was too strong.

“We must strip its defenses! Wear it down!” The Seeker said. “Quickly! Disrupt the rift!”

Gideon raised his hand to the rift and green light shot off his hand. Finally it successfully disrupted the rift and rendered the demon stunned and lowered it defenses.

“The demon is vulnerable – now!” Cassandra ordered. 

Gideon fired his arrow with all his strength but it wasn’t his own weapon. This useless of a bow was no compare to the Trevelyan ancestral bow, making from the finest Vhenadahl wood and silverite. The string made from wyvern skin. Oh, how it combine with his strength! He knew it could pierce through the demon skin for certain.

The demon turned to him and shot a string of electricity at Gideon. It jolted him, making his right arm numb, lowering his strength. Cassandra saw him dropping his bow.

“Gideon, look out!” She warned but it was too late. The Pride demon used its sharp spine to puncture Gideon’s right shoulder. The man screamed in pain but he shot another bolt of green light at the rift.

“More coming through the rift!” Cassandra shouted a warning.

While Gideon was punctured with the spine, he was successfully disrupted the rift and Cassandra took this opportunity to cut off the Demon’s arm. Varric and Solas kept the lesser demons away. Gideon was succumbed to pain. His vision was a blur but he tried to keep his eyes open. 

“Gideon! Stay with us!” Cassandra shouted through the chaos of battle. “We need you to close that riff!”

Gideon opened his eyes as Cassandra told. He tried to breath but it was hard. The pain was all too much. Gideon tried to reach for his bow as he saw one demon advancing toward Cassandra. He fired an arrow just as Cassandra turned to fight the demon. The Demon disappeared and Cassandra turned to him.

“Now! Seal the rift!”

Gideon tried to raise his left hand but the strength was fading. Cassandra went to his side and helped him lifted his hand 

“Do it!”

Gideon used his final strength and released the green spark from his hand. The last thing Gideon saw was the rift close and Cassandra looming over him.

 


	3. Haven

Everyone rushed to Gideon’s side. Solas told the soldiers to find something thing that could carry him back to Haven. He could only stop the bleeding for a moment and Gideon needed a proper treatment to remove huge Pride Demon spike that puncture to his shoulder. 

Even he was unconscious, Cassandra still noticed how he tossed and writhed in pain. 

“Do you have anything to stop the pain?” She asked Solas. 

“Unfortunately not.” The elf replied. “We need to move him back to Haven as fast as we can.”

Leliana sent her scout ahead to Haven to tell the healer to prepare a cabin, herb, and potion ready. Finally, a group of soldiers came back with a wagon. Solas and Cassandra got in with Gideon while Varric and Leliana will remain at the temple to secure the area and search for the remaining survivor.

“Stay with me, Gideon. We still need you.” She said.

The man lying unconscious seemed to respond to the Seeker’s voice. Solas told her to keep talking to the man as she seemed to be the only thing he respond to and might be the only thing that kept him from entering the fade and never return to them again. 

“Maker, if you find mercy within you, please let this man live. Thedas needs him now more than ever.”

Solas kept glancing at Cassandra when she prayed to her Maker. He never saw her like this before, not to mention praying in front of anyone, pleading for someone’s life. The mage’s attention shifted back to the man with the mark on his hand spatted out blood. Cassandra used a cloth to wipe out blood from Gideon’s mouth and neck. Solas used his magic power and sent a blue light of healing inside Gideon’s body. Apparently it stopped the bleeding. The mage closed his eyes to focus on healing the internal part. 

Solas opened his eyes and turned to Cassandra. “He doesn’t have much time. This is all I can do until we reached Haven.”

“Is he going to live?” The Seeker asked.

“He will. But there is something inside him that I need to investigate more. I’m not sure is it from the mark or it is in his blood.”

“What do you mean?”

“His blood filled with strength I never seen before in human. Strong magic ran through his vain. Even an elf like me didn’t have a power like this dormant within me. But it could be from the magic that gave him this mark. Like I said I need to investigate more.”

“Do what you must to keep him alive.”

Cassandra kept her graze fixed at Gideon and her hand rested on his body to still him. The wagon drivers told them that they almost reached Haven. Once they arrived, the soldiers carried the man to the healer cabin where everything was prepared. Solas and a couple of mages began to use their magic to slowly removed the Pride Demon spike out of Gideon’s shoulder. Adan mixed up potions and applied them on the wound as Solas used healing spell to seal up the wound. 

Finally, Gideon was stable enough but the elven mage still wanted to check thoroughly one more time. His astral form reached inside Gideon’s body to analyze his blood and the power of magic and strength hidden inside this human. It was clearly not elven. It was of human but mixed with something stronger, more ancient. The raw power that waited to be awaken to reach it highest potential.

It was a mystery Solas intended to solve soon.

The mage left and instructed the nurses to change Gideon out of the blood soaked clothes. He founded Cassandra, Varric, and Leliana waiting for him outside the cabin. Cassandra looked more worry that the two latters. 

“Good news is Gideon is stable now…”

“Thank the Maker!” Leliana said.

“The bad news is I still don’t know what is in his blood. It isn’t the power that gives him the mark. The thing in his blood is far more powerful, more ancient than even elvenkind.”

“You’re saying he is dangerous?” Cassandra asked.

“He appeared to be human but from what I observed in such a short period of time. His skill and accuracy with bow and arrow were greater than normal human. He is definitely strong enough to bear that marks and taking a hit like that and still lives. I only fear is that if he unlock that power, what will he become?”

“I guess it’s the risk we have to take. Until we close every rift, we need him.” Cassandra said.

“I agree.” Leliana nodded. “I will have my agents keep their eyes on him.”

 

* * *

 

This was the worst dream Gideon ever had. It was all pain and blood. He died by the hand of a demon. He shouldn’t leave home. He should listen to his mother when she asked him to stay in Ostwick and sent someone else to accompany the Ostwick Chantry to the Conclave. 

He groaned as he opened his eyes to the warm candle light.  _ Maker! I _ t was too bright. He blinked a couple times to adjust his vision and found himself in a rustic cabin, on a comfortable bed filled with fur blanket nearby the fireplace. Gideon slowly sat up and felt a shot of pain at his shoulder. The blanket slid down, revealing that he was shirtless and there was a large bandage wrapped around his shoulder and chest.

“Oh! I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!”

Gideon turned to see a young elven woman dropping the box she was carrying. She looked freak out to see him.

“Don’t worry about it. I only–“ He tried to speak but his mouth was too dry.

The woman fell to her knees.

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.” She said. “You’re back in Haven, my lord. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days!”

_ He was out for three days? _ That could be because of the injury. He looked down at his left hand. The mark was still there but it seemed...stable.

“Then we’re safe?” He asked. “Then the danger is over.” 

“The Breach is still in the sky but that’s what they say.”

Gideon got out off bed and found himself unable to balance his body. The servant came to catch him and support his weight until he could stand on his own.

“Master Aden said for you not to move too fast.”

He smiled. “A little too late to tell me that.”

Gideon walked toward the chair with a bundle of fresh clothes and began to put it on. 

“I’m sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you’ve wakened. She said ‘at once’!”

“And where is she?”

“In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. 'At once,’ she said!”

The woman left as quickly as she came in. It was a bit difficult to put on clothes when he felt like he had a hole in his shoulder.  _ Ouch _ ! He groaned again when he moved a bit too fast. On the desk next to the chair, Gideon noticed a patient observation notes. The Ostwicker quickly read it.

He saw his armor but he had no desire to put it on any soon. Not until his wound was healed. He stepped outside the room to find soldiers lined up the path from the cabin into the heart of the village. All of them did a fist-chest salute at him which Gideon did the same in return. Many people also gathered behind the soldiers. As he walked past the crowd, Gideon overheard everything they were saying.

“That’s him. That’s the Herald of Andraste! They said when he came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over him.” A man spoke to his wife.

“Hush!. We shouldn’t disturb him.”

“Why did Lady Cassandra have him in chains? I thought Seekers knew everything.”

Gideon decided to slow down his pace and listened to what they had to say about him. The first time he was here every hate him, thinking that he was the cause of the destruction. 

“It’s complicated. We were all frightened after the explosion at the Conclave.”

“It isn’t complicated. Andraste herself blessed him.”

Then the couple noticed that he paid attention at them.

“Maker be with you.” The man said.

“Blessings upon you,  _ Herald of Andraste _ .” The woman wished.

Gideon smiled at them and continued down his path. People still whispering about him and kept calling him Herald of Andraste. Most people wishing him good fortune while some people still doubted his ability. Gideon decided to disregard them all. He will do his best to uphold his end of the bargain with Cassandra. He promised her he will help close the rift and fight whatever battle that came with it. 

Finally, he made it to the chantry. The cold wind of the mountain wasn’t agree with his wound. It made him thought back to his home. Ostwick weather was kinder. When he thought of home, he knew deep down that he probably might not have a chance to go back after all of this end.

The main hall of the Chantry was empty. When he approached the room at the end of the grandhall. He overheard an argument.  _ Urgh, That Roderick guy again _ .

_ “Have you gone completely mad? He should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine.”  _ The man said loudly, possibly trying to establish his authority,

_ “I do not believe he is guilty.” _ The voice of Cassandra shot back at the man.

For some reason, Gideon smiled at her word. That she believed he wasn’t guilty.

_ “The prisoner failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, he intended it this way.” _

But the Seeker remained true to herself anyway. _ “I do not believe that.” _

_ “That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to the serve the Chantry.” _

_ “My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours.” _

Judged by the voice of Cassandra, he knew she will reach her limit soon and Roderick might regret provoking a fierce woman like her. Gideon opened the door to the room. Two soldiers stood guard while Roderick, Cassandra, and Leliana argue around a table.

Gideon wasn’t surprised at all when the Chancellor said this when he saw Gideon’s face

“Chain him. I want him prepared for travel to the capital for trial.”

But Cassandra stepped in and stopped the guards. “Disregard that, and leave us.”

The guards saluted Cassandra and left.

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.” The chancellor warned. 

Cassandra sighed. “The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.”

Gideon stepped up to stand next to Cassandra in support. He did his part, got injured,  _ and this clerk still wanted him dead? _

“I did everything I could to close the Breach. It almost killed me.” Gideon said. “Do you remember I got stabbed by a demon?”

“Yet you live. A convenient result, insofar as you’re concerned.”

“Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face.” Cassandra suggested.

Leliana finally spoke up. “Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live.”

Roderick huffed and made face at Leliana. “I am a suspect?”

The redhead nodded. Gideon wondered how this woman could remain calm and collect all the time. While he and Cassandra were only an inch away from knocking every teeth out of the Chancellor’s mouth. “You, and many others.”

“But not the prisoner.”

“I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to him for help.” Cassandra explained in Gideon’s defense.

“So his survival, that thing on his hand – all a coincidence?” 

If this was Ostwick, he probably ordered someone to drag this man out of his war room. He didn’t help but all dragging the rest of the army down for his own personal gain and power.

“Providence. The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour.” The Seeker replied.

“ _ 'Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide.' _ ” Gideon recited a verse from the Chantry light.

Cassandra looked at him with a bit of surprise on her face. A small smile crept at the corner of her lips. “We lost everything… then, out of nowhere, you came.”

Leliana couldn’t help but smile when she saw the undeniable chemistry between Cassandra and this strange man from the Free Marches. “The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it.”

“This is not for you to decide.” Roderick still not convinced.

Gideon was about to say something but Leliana grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. A second later, Cassandra slammed a big, thick book down on the table. The cover was a symbol of the Inquisition. Divine Justinia’s writ, authorizing the establishment of the New Inquisition and the details of its mission, goals, and authority that Inquisition was granted.

“You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” Cassandra backed Roderick up against the wall, poking him in the chest as she continued. “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval.”

Roderick grunted and left. No doubt he would come back and gave them all a hard time. 

“This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.” Leliana explained.

Gideon remained quiet. He understood Leliana’s point. It will be hard to build everything from the ground and it would take time. Time that they didn’t have.

“But we have no choice: We must act now. With you at our side.” Cassandra said and turned to face Gideon.

And the Free Marcher knew it was his last chance to opt out. The last chance to go home and forgot that this ever happened. Last chance to live a normal life in another corner of the world instead of binding his life to this, putting his trust to a group of strangers he barely knew.

He asked.“What if I refuse?”

“You can go, if you wish.” The redhead replied and she meant of every word she said.

But Cassandra was always the one who spoke bluntly, directly, and no sugar coating which was a trait that he liked about her. “You should know that while some believe you chosen, many still think you guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us.”

“We can also help you.” Leliana added.

“It will not be easy if you stay, but you cannot pretend this has not changed you.” The seeker continued.

There was no going back for Gideon now. This war will spread to the whole Thedas anyway. It would be better if he stopped this now before it reached his family.

“If you’re truly trying to restore order…” Gideon said.

”That is the plan.” The spymaster replied.

“Help us fix this before it’s too late.” Cassandra said and reached her hand out.

Gideon breathed in and made up his mind. He shook hand with the Seeker and saw a little smile on her face.

The next couple of days went by a blur. Gideon remembered countless hours of working and council meeting with Leliana, Cassandra, Lady Josephine, and Commander Cullen. The two latter were nice to him, treating him with respect and kindness.

Leliana began to send out ravens to spread the news of the Inquisition, calling for all support and potential recruits. The ravens went to every corner of the realm. Cullen nailed the announcement of the reformation of the Inquisition to the Chantry door. Of course, Chancellor Roderick wouldn’t approve but it was clear now that he wasn’t the one who in charge of this. Training began for the soldiers while the smiths hammering their way to produce armor and weapon for everyone.

Finally, they could began a real fight to stop this chaos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gideon sat on his bed in the cabin, eyes staring at the blank paper while his hand twirling at the quill. He had been staring at the paper for an hour, thinking of what he should write to his family and all the people he left behind at home. 

He could only hope that his father would agree with his firstborn joining the crusade everyone deemed it was hopeless. He hoped that his mother would find some comfort to know that her son was safe. He hoped that his two sisters were able to fend themselves from all the suitors their father throwing at them, now that he wasn’t there to protect them anymore. He hoped that his younger brother could lead the Ostwick army in his stead. 

Gideon sighed and put down the quill.  _ What should he tell them anyway? _ It would all sum up that he chose to abandon his family and his people.

“Anything troubling you?” A voice from the door startling Gideon.

The Herald of Andraste looked up to find Cassandra leaning against the door. From the look on her face, she was standing there for sometime.

“I—I just trying to write a letter to my family.” He replied. “I don’t know what I should tell them.”

“The truth always makes it easier.” Cassandra suggested. “I’m sure they will understand.”

“So you’re suggesting me to tell my father that his firstborn son will abandon his duty, his people, and his family?” He asked but it sounded like a cry for help. The man in front of her was conflicted between his duty in Ostwick and his new role as the Herald of Andraste, serving with the Inquisition.

“Maybe you can write the letter tomorrow.” She said. “It’s been a rough couple days to help set up the Inquisition. When your mind is less troubled, you will know what to write to them.”

Gideon did as Cassandra said and put his mind somewhere else. 

“Come on, Herald of Andraste, let’s take a walk.”

The man got up from his bed and put on a couple layers of clothes and a fur cloak. Cassandra couldn’t help but chuckled at Gideon even she knew well why. His body was still healing and recovered from a massive lost of blood. Solas checked up on him everyday and informed her that he will fully heal in a couple of day.

The two of them stepped outside from the warmth of his cabin into the chilly wind of the night. Gideon thought this was a bad idea but he followed Cassandra anyway. There was something about this woman that attracted him. More than those women who wore silk dress. Gideon will take any chance to get a little bit closer to her. They walked alongside each other and of course, everyone will turn to look at them.

She led him to the camp outside of the wall of Haven, just nearby the lake where he saw a little camp fire setting up. 

“Varric told me you didn’t want to eat your dinner so I take the matter in my hand.” She said and gestured for him to sit down next to the fire place.

He couldn’t help but tease her. “Aw, you are worried about me.”

Cassandra made a disgusted noise and rolled her eyes so hard but admitted it anyway. “Yes, I have every right to worry about your wellbeing, Herald of Andraste, because I asked you to do something that led you to this injury.”

“It’s not your fault, Seeker. Half of the fault is mine as well.”

Cassandra sat down next to him before placing a basket of bread between them and poured soup into two bowls. One for him and another on for her.

“Thank you, Lady Seeker.” He said, unsure if she would allow him to use her first name or not.

“You can call me Cassandra. It’s what my friend called me.” She said.

Gideon’s smile widened. This was the first step of their friendship. “It is an honor to be your friend, Cassandra.”

They exchanged a small smile before enjoyed their food. Gideon had to admit that eating quietly outside with Cassandra  was far better than sitting at the main table of the Chantry main hall. It was always loud and no one respected his privacy. Everyone wanted to talk to him while all that Gideon want was to just eat and go back to bed. He looked at Cassandra who sat at the other end of the table for help. She took the cue and got up, telling the crowd to stop swamping him.

Cassandra decided to speak up first. “It occurs to me that I don’t actually know much about you.”

“What do you want to know?”

“I’m… not sure. I only knew you are from Ostwick and probably came from one of the noble houses.”

“I thought you already knew everything..”

“I suppose I could ask Leliana. She has collected a frightening amount of information on you. But I don’t want to ask her. I want to hear it from you.”

Gideon had half a mind to lie and make something up. But Cassandra’s voice was so sincere that he felt bad if he lied.

“My full name is Gideon Trevelyan and as you know, I was born in Ostwick, and that’s where most of my family is.”

“The Trevelyan? A large clan with a rather clever coat-of-arms.” Cassandra asked and Gideon nodded. “Tell me, do you consider the Free Marches your home? Are you eager to go back?”

“Wherever I am is home enough for me.” He replied. “Being a military man will keep you away from home anyway but I have a little comfort that I’m closer to Ostwick than this.”

“That’s how I feel now, after years of tending to business for the Divine.” She said. 

“But I have to admit, I want to go home once, to say a proper goodbye and take care of some unfinished business first.”

“You make it sound like you’re very close to them.”

“You can say that. My family is very tight. I am the firstborn son of Bann Trevelyan. I have two younger sisters and a youngest brother. We grew up together in my family estate. I love to teach my younger siblings how to fight and how to use weapon as well.”

Cassandra smiled at the part where Gideon taught his sister. He was like her brother Anthony who wanted to train her to become a dragon hunter like him. Unfortunately, he didn’t have a chance. 

“It sounds nice to have a loving family like this.”

“It is.” He agreed. “What about you? I’d like to get to know you better too”

Cassandra was clearly reluctant. Gideon knew he shouldn’t push the Seeker if she didn’t want to tell him. He knew she wouldn’t trust him so fast anyway. He was just a stranger with a mark on his hand.

“There’s… not much to know.” She quietly said.

Gideon laughed. “I’m sure you’re being modest, my lady.”

  
Cassandra looked at him directly with her piercing brown eyes. “Do you think me a braggart?”

“No, I think you’re interesting.”   
Cassandra sighed and gave in. “As you wish.

She sat down her soup bowl and turned to face Gideon directly.

“My name is Cassandra Pentaghast, daughter of the royal house of Nevarra, seventy-eighth in line for the Nevarran throne. I joined the Seekers of Truth as a young woman, and was with the Order until they withdrew from the Chantry. I remained as the Divine’s Right Hand, carrying out her order to form the Inquisition – and here we are. That’s all there is to know, my lord.”

“You’re a member of Nevarra royal family?”

“The Pentaghast are a very large clan. Half of Cumberland could say the same.”

“Really?”

“No, but it feels that way. I have hundreds of relatives so distant, they need charts to prove we’re related at all. And they have them, oh, yes. The Pentaghast value their precious blood like it runs with gold.”

“And you joined the Seekers to get away from that?”

Cassandra sighed again. “It was a life worth getting away from.”

“So you’re not on very good terms with your family then?”

“I do not visit, if that’s what you mean.” She explained. “The Pentaghasts are famed for dragon-hunting, but few actually pursue the craft. Most are fat and lazy. They pay lip service to the Maker and care only for idle pleasures and past glories. My brother was all that kept me in Nevarra. Once he was gone, so was I.”

Gideon felt bad for her. He reached his hand out and patted her leg to show his sympathy before quickly withdrew his hand.

It was a small intimate moment that didn’t go unnoticed from eyes watching from afar 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cassandra came to get Gideon the next morning. Only to find the Herald of Andraste wasn’t in his cabin. It was still very early in the morning. Where did he go? They had an important meeting and as per Solas requested, she needed to oversee if he did eat his food every meal to ensure the fast recovery.

But if he loved to sneak off like this without telling anyone, she was going to be the one who ended his life.

She found one of Leliana’s spy who was assigned to keep their eyes on Gideon. He informed her that the Herald was at the shooting range with Varric. Cassandra grunted and walked to the training area of the Inquisition force. Gideon was sitting on a bench while Varric was firing Bianca at the target. Apparently they were joking around judging from all the laughing. 

“May I joy in?” Cassandra spoke up as she approached the two men.

Gideon shot to his feet.  _ What a gentleman he is? _ Cassandra fondly thought. 

“Of course, the more the merrier.”

“Actually, I came to see if you eat your breakfast yet and to remind you that we’re going to have a meeting early today.”

“Buzz kill.” Varric muttered and turned back to shooting bolt.

“I’m planning to eat soon.” Gideon explained to Cassandra who looked crossed with her hands to the hips. “And I didn’t forget about the meeting.”

“Did Solas clear you for combat?”

“Uhh, no...but I feel better now.” Gideon was obviously getting nervous and it only made Cassandra wanted to know more.

The Seeker gently poked at his injured shoulder and Gideon flinched. “Are you hurt?”

“No…” He answered but Cassandra didn’t believe it. She tore his tunic opened only to see a dark bruise on his shoulder. The only weapon with this kind of kick power was a crossbow. She turned to Varric and was obviously angry. “You let him use Bianca? His shoulder isn’t completely heal yet, you idiot!”

“It will heal, Seeker. I don’t know what the fuzz is all about. He’s not 6 years old.”

Cassandra disregarded Varric’s comment and turned to the Herald.  “We are going to see Solas now.”

Varric shrugged because he couldn’t help the Herald out of this. Cassandra already dragged Gideon away from the shooting range even he was still holding a bow. Solas was surprised to see them both at his doorstep this early.

“Good morning, seeker, Herald.” The mage greeted. “How can I help?”

“He injured himself— _ again _ .” She pushed Gideon in front of Solas and revealed the bruise.

The mage didn’t say anything but Cassandra kept glaring at the man. Solas only cast some spell and the bruise started to fade until it was left with a small dark circle.

“Is he ready to go for a battle or going on a trip?”

“He can go on a trip but tried to avoid any combat for a couple more day.”

“Great, I can’t wait to use my bow and arrow again.” Gideon said. “Shall we have breakfast, Cassandra?”

She sighed. “Of course.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast, Gideon and Cassandra walked through the Chantry to attend the meeting with Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine.

Gideon couldn’t help but keep looking at his left hand.

“Does it trouble you?” She asked.

”It’s stopped spreading, and it doesn’t hurt.” He replied, flexing his hand.

“We take our victories where we can.” She said. “What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

Her word made him feel better. It was something about her voice that it was soothing and reassuring at the same time. Or probably her Nevarran accent made it feel that way.

”Couldn’t that kind of power just make things worse?” 

Cassandra laughed. “And people call me a pessimist.”

They entered the war room where Gideon saw the three prominent advisers to the Inquisition.

“May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.” Cassandra gestured her hand to the blond man who gave Gideon a small nod. They had never been formally introduced to each other.

”Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.” The commander shook hand with the Herald.

Then Cassandra gestured to the next woman with dark skin in her silk dress. She looked rather familiar. He probably met her before somewhere that he couldn’t remember. 

“This is lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

_ Oh! A Montilyet of Antiva _ . That was why he was so familiar with her face. The Trevelyan of Ostwick and the Montilyet of Antiva had a great trading relationship. 

Lady Josephine gave him a nod. “I’ve heard much. A pleasure to meet you at last.”

Gideon bowed at the woman and gave her a small smile.

“And of course you know Sister Leliana.”

Leliana gave him her mysterious smile. “My position here involves a degree of…”

“She is our spymaster.”

“Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra.”

“Pleased to meet you all.” Gideon said.

The Herald knew he hadn’t have to do it all alone. Now that he got three advisers who seemed to know whatever they were doing. Judging from Cullen’s uniform and bearing, he was definitely from the Templar order. Gideon was personally trained by the Knight-Commander of Ostwick Templar. He spent enough time with them to knew Cullen was one.

For Josephine, the Montilyet reputation exceeded her. They were politic expert and excellent negotiator. With their connection and wealth from trading, making Josephine a valuable member of the council. 

Leliana on the other hand was a mystery to him. But judging by her being the Left Hand of the Divine, her reach would probably go deep in every city of Thedas. The information she held had more value than all the gold in Thedas.

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.” Cassandra said.

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.” Leliana suggested.

But the Commander shook his head. “And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well.”

Cassandra added. “We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–”

But that couldn't change Cullen’s mind in allied with the mages. “Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–”

“Pure speculation.” The spymaster said quietly.

“I was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.”

Josephine sighed. “Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and you, specifically.”

Gideon frowned, knowing damn well it was because of him. “They still think I’m guilty.” He said angrily. After all he had done, they still thought of him as a criminal.

The Seeker could notice how Gideon fisted his hand tightly.

“That is not the entirety of it any longer. Some are calling you the ‘Herald of Andraste,’ and that frightens the Chantry.” Josephine explained. “The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you.”

Cassandra snorted. “Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.”

The ambassador continued. “It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question.”

“Just how am I the ' _ Herald of Andraste _ ’?” Gideon asked. He still didn’t understand why people keep calling him this. He could be General, Lord Trevelyan, or Hero of Ostwick but  _ this _ ...this was the whole new level.

“People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.” Cassandra explained.

Leliana chuckled. “Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading–”

Cassandra’s lips also curved up a bit as she added. “Which we have not.”

“The point is, everyone is talking about you.”

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?” The commander asked.

“I’m not sure how I should feel.” 

“The Chantry has decided that for you, it seems.”

“People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign.” Leliana said. 

“And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.” The ambassador countered.

Gideon didn’t understand these people at all. From where he came from, if the biggest problem presented, they fixed it and move on to the smaller one. If the Qunari attack Ostwick, of course they would pull every living body to fight the war, instead of imprison or execute a petty thief.

But these people seemed to get their priority wrong.

“They aren’t more concerned about the Breach? The real threat?” Gideon asked.

“They do know that it is a threat, they just don’t think we can stop it.” Cullen answered.

“The Chantry is telling everyone that you’ll make it worse.“

“There is something you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.” Leliana suggested.

“I’ll see what she has to say.”

“You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.” Leliana gave him the map of the area.

“Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there.” Cullen suggested. “Make friends, finding agents we could use, helping people to make them trust us.”

“We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them.” Josephine added. “You’re the Herald of Andraste after all. Use that name to our advantage when negotiating or trying to sway someone to our side.

“In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald.” Cassandra said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The trip to Hinterland was carefully planned. This would be the very first mission for Gideon and the Inquisition. The first time they would go in and stabilized the region. Gideon knew many thing could go wrong so they needed to be careful. The Inquisition couldn’t afford to lose anyone or risk stepping over boundary.

Josephine personally went to see King Alistair of Ferelden to ask permission for the Inquisition to operate within the territory. The Inquisition will help closing the rift, dealing with demon, and help people who effected from the templar/mage war. King Alistair couldn’t say no to the help, not while his whole country was crumbling down.

Leliana sent her army of scouts to the Hinterlands to gather information on the situation and the terrain of the area. Scout Harding was tasked with setting up a camp.

Cullen readied the Inquisition army and they are ready to move into the area if the Herald needed more support. He also oversee the training personally. People began to arrive at Haven and pledged their allegiance to the Inquisition and Herald of Andraste.

Gideon was completely healed. All of his strength returned and the first thing Cassandra told him to do see the smith so they could outfitting a better armor and weapon to his specification.

“I have to ask. Do you happen to keep my bow and arrow when you first caught me?” Gideon asked as they walked to the armory together. “Specifically the bow. It’s my family bow.”

“Yes, I keep it. It was damage from the explosion at the Conclave but I kept it for you. I intended to make it a surprise for you but we are going to get it from Harritt now.”

“Thank you.” He said. “That means a lot to me.”

They arrived at the armory and Harritt presented the Herald with his family bow and arrow quiver with a beautiful silver horse pattern resembled his house sigil. Gideon took it into his hand and pulled on the string with all his strength to test the durability.

“I hope I get everything right.” The Master smith said. “Vhenadahl wood and silverite. Those two materials are really hard to find.”

When Gideon released the string, it created an echoed sound.

“Everything is perfect, Harritt. Thank you for fixing it for me.”

“Lady Cassandra said it must be important to you so I tried to do my best to fix it. She even contacted someone from Nevarra to bring a supply of Vhenadahl wood from her homeland.”

Harritt stopped talking and looked to Cassandra. Judging by the look on Master Smith’s face, it was supposed to be a secret between them. But Gideon was grateful for her afford anyway.

“Thank you, my lady.” He said and kissed her hand.

Cassandra was in shock and slight blush appeared on her cheeks. No one kissed her hand before. Ever. She understood that he was a complete gentleman but this little intimate gesture was enough to make her heart pounded.

“It’s nothing, Lord Trevelyan.” She said, trying to avoid his violet eyes. She pulled something from her back and presented to him. “This is the knife that we found on you.” 

“I thought I lost this too.” He said. “You have my gratitude, Cassandra.”

She was glad to see that he was happy. Then she watched as the Herald and Harritt talking about how he was his armor. Of course, Gideon would go for a flexible but sturdy armor. Harritt added a little more touch that will provide more defense. 

“The armor will be ready in two days, Herald.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gideon was glad that he finally got his bow back and was eager to practice with it after a couple weeks of recovery. He couldn’t afford to be the weakest link of the Inquisition so he had to be at his best. He had the builder made him a longer shooting range and also an obstacle course for the real combat simulation. Some of the recruits asked the Herald to teach them 

Leliana came to the shooting range and delivered the report on Mother Giselle and the Hinterlands. She emphasized that it was crucial to gain Mother Giselle’s support to begin laying the groundwork for approaching the remaining members of the Chantry. 

And hopefully the Inquisition will regain the Chantry support.

Gideon began his training with the obstacle course and the army could see how great their Herald were. One time he shot three arrows at three target at the same time with enough strength to pierce the arrows thoroughly.

Varric still joined Gideon on their practice. Now that his shoulder was healed, Gideon could withstand the kicking of the crossbow and got a better result in practice. It was more powerful than arrow but still lack of mobility.

“I think I need to dust of my skill in sword fighting too.” Gideon sad as he handed Bianca back to Varric. 

“You can use sword?” The dwarf asked.

“Of course, I can. I was trained in all combat form since young age.”

“Right...you are the son of Lord Trevelyan. How can I forget?” 

“But I find bow, arrow, and knife are the best way to kill my enemy. Swift and quiet.”

“Remind me not become your enemy, Trev.” Varric chuckled. “I think the Seeker can help you with that. She would love to bash her sword on something that would bash a sword back.”

They walked back from the shooting range and to the main army camp where Cassandra was practicing with a dummy. From the loud noise when her sword hit the dummy, Gideon flinched slightly as he thought about getting hit by that.

“Have a cold feet?” Varric teased and pushed Gideon toward Cassandra.

She stopped when she noticed thim. The Seeker gave Gideon a small smile while narrowed her eyes at Varric.

“What did you do with him?” She questioned the dwarf.

“We are only practicing, Seeker. No bad deeds. And our Herald here has something to ask you.”

Varric quickly left the scene and left Gideon alone with Cassandra and now all of her attention was on him.

“I hope you can help me with the sword. I’m a bit rusty.”  He said. “I figure it would be better if I’m ready for everything.”

“Of course, I can help, Gideon.” Cassandra replied. “But I have to ask, you can use sword?”

“Yes, I was trained to use all kind of weapon since young age. But I settled with bow and arrow and knife. It’s more quiet, more deadly.”

Cassandra tried really hard not to smile. And threw him a sword. He caught it easily and Gideon twirled the blade in his hand, trying to measure the weight and how to adjust his grip on it.

“Are we really using an edge blade?” He asked. A bit worry that they might hurt each other before their mission.

But the Seeker just shrugged and stood ready for the fight. “What’s the better way?”

He smiled. “Yeah, right.”

“I will try not to cut you, Herald.” She promised but Gideon thought that was actually a lie. Cassandra might actually want to cut him,  _ slightly _ .

They circled around, gauging one another. Gideon made a mistake of lunging in first and Cassandra just dodged and used her leg to make him tripped and fell to the ground. Gideon groaned and used his sword to get up.

“This is embarrassing for you, Herald.” She said.

“I did tell you that I’m a bit rusty.” 

He tried again and this time he attacked with more caution and took blows from Cassandra rather well. 

“You’re kind of a force of nature aren’t you.” He said as they were locked their sword and pushed at each other to gain control.

Cassandra smirked and said.  “When I need to be.” Before swinging another attack at Gideon in which he barely dodged and she almost cut his face.

Gideon sucked in a breath. “It’s impressive.”

She huffed. “You flatter me.”

He smiled and shrugged. “I’m trying.”

“Maybe you should try focusing on this fight or I will actually cut you.” Cassandra lunged forward and Gideon quickly parried and ducked. She slashed her sword and Gideon had to jump back.

“I can’t focus when you’re around, my lady. You’re distracting.” He flirted.

Cassandra tried to disregard the flirting and focus on the fight. Gideon too put all his focus on defending himself. People gathered around and watched them. The Herald of Andraste was sent to the ground on his back and got disarmed for the first three times by the Seeker. 

But then he quickly adjusted to her style of fighting and it turned out to be a dance. Gideon got disarmed but gracefully dodged her blade and grabbed his sword. They moved fast and gracefully, so focused in what they did to notice people around them. Gideon had the speed of a rogue but the strength he possessed surprised everyone. Cassandra was a force to be reckon with and not many people could match her skill and strength. 

“I better put this scene in my next book.” Varric spoke to Cullen. “It’s like a sexy foreplay, filled with sexual tension.

Even Cullen chuckled at the remark. Finally, Cassandra disarmed Gideon once again. He dropped to the ground and rolled away but apparently Cassandra also studied his move as well. She pointed her sword at his throat.

“I think I win again, Herald.” Cassandra smirked.

But he smirked at her as well. “Look again, Seeker.” 

Cassandra looked down and saw that he had knife in both hand. One pointing at her stomach and another one pressing at her back, just above her heart. He earned another soft smile from the Seeker.

“Well fought, Lord Trevelyan.” She said and reached her hand to help him up.

Applause sounded and they turned to finally see the crowd gathering around the area including their close companion. 

“You are better with sword than I think.” She admitted. “It was a nice surprise to find someone finally worth sparing with.”

“I’m glad, my lady. But you bested me anyway.”

They sat down on the bench and drank some water. One of the recruits brought them food. Cassandra had the serious looked on her face that Gideon had to ask.

“What’s bothering you, Cassandra?”

She stared into the lake and didn’t meet his eyes. “Did I do the right thing? What I have set in motion here could destroy everything I revered my whole life. One day, they might write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right.”

“What does your faith tell you?”

Cassandra turned to look at him as if to reassure him that every she was about to say was the truth. “I believe you are innocent. I believe more is going on here than we can see. And I believe no one else cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot. But is this the Maker’s will? I can only guess.”

“You don’t think I’m the Herald of Andraste?” He asked. For some reason, her approval was important to him. After all, she was the one in this place who spoke as she thought and she had been beside him, guiding him all the time. 

“I think you were sent to help us. I hope you were. But the Maker’s help takes many forms. Sometimes it’s difficult to discern who it truly benefits, or how.” She replied. “My trainers always said, ‘ _ Cassandra you are too brash. You must think before you act. _ ’ I see what must be done and I do it! I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail. But I misjudged you in the beginning, did I not? I thought the answer was before me, clear as day. I cannot afford to be so careless again.”

“It wasn’t like you had no reason to suspect me.” 

Cassandra smiled at his politeness. “I was determined to have someone answer for what happened. Anyone.” She explained. “You’ve said you believe you’re chosen. Does that mean… you believe in the Maker?”

“I believe He exists.”

Of course, he would believe that Maker existed but Gideon was never one of the blind followers. He had doubts. He had suspicion. But it was no mistake that the Maker must be behind all of this and chose him to carry the mark.

“That’s… comforting. Surely the Maker put us both on this path for a reason. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us.”

 

 


	4. The Hinterland

Gideon was watching sunset after a long day of planning the trip with Leliana and Cassandra. The travelling party was going through all the necessary equipment once again. Josephine made sure that every paper required the signature of the Herald was signed. Cullen went over the military plan to march on the Hinterlands once again while Leliana gave him the latest report of the area.

Now, he needed time for himself and a quiet place where no one would bother him. He found a perfect spot, far away from all the fuss in the camp. He was making arrow and polished his bow, testing the strength in it. He designed couple of new arrow head for each situation and the Herald was more than eager to test it out.

But his peaceful moment was interrupted. Leliana’s scout found him.

“My lord, Lady Cassandra and Lord Varric are waiting for you at the tavern.”

“Please tell them I will be there in a bit.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Gideon gathered his things and stored them back at his cabin. He always carried only his knife when he was inside Haven.  _ Who is he going to fight with in Haven anyway? _ Well, maybe Chancellor Roderick.

Gideon made his way through to windy night to the only tavern in the village. He could hear someone singing an upbeat song and people cheering. He opened the door to see Varric on the table with a mug of beer, singing a song. The soldiers sang along with him even Cullen and Leliana joined in. Josephine clapped her hand along. Solas remained aloof as usual in the dark corner.

His eyes wandering around the room to see Cassandra sat nearby the fireplace sipping on her ale and watching everyone. He grabbed a drink of his own and went to her.

“What are you doing alone in a dark corner like this?” He asked.

“This is not my scene.” Cassandra replied. “It’s best for me to stay away and not to ruin their fun.”

“Nonsense, Seeker.” Gideon said and extended his hand to her. “I am certain that you know a couple of songs.”

Cassandra stared at his hand like she was about to take the devil's hand, leading her to the darkest abyss that was fun. Finally after gauging her decision, the Seeker took his hand and Gideon led her to the center of tavern. Varric just ended his song and prepared for another one but the Herald stopped him and asking the minstrel for her lude. 

Gideon looked at Cassandra and waiting for her to decided on the song. She then whispered something in his ear. Gideon began the intro of the song before Cassandra opened her lips and sang in front of everyone for the first time.

 

_ “I feel sun _ _   
_ _ Through the ashes in the sky. _ _   
_ _ Where's the one _ _   
_ _ Who'll guide us into the night? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ What's begun _ _   
_ _ Is the war that will _ _   
_ __ Force this divide.”

 

Everyone listened to the Seeker’s singing voice. This was the first time they saw another side of her. They always saw the strong warrior with no nonsense attitude. The woman who wasn’t afraid to speak her mind and will knock your teeth off if they something wrong to her.

But now, the Herald of Andraste seemed to be the only one who could crack her outer shell open, bringing out another Cassandra Pentaghast no one ever seen before.

 

_ “What's to come _ _   
_ _ Is fire and the end of time. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I am the one _ _   
_ _ Who can recount _ _   
_ _ What we've lost. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I am the one _ _   
_ __ Who will live on.”

 

After the song ended, everyone in the tavern applauded and cheered the Seeker loudly. Some even brave enough to ask for another song but Gidron already handed the lude back and they immediately resumed with upbeat song.

They headed back to her seat and their drinks. 

“I never thought you had it in you, Cassandra.” Leliana said. “They should call you the Nightingale.”

“Oh, Leliana, don’t.”

“Why? Your voice is incredibly beautiful. With a little practice, you can actually used that voice than sword.”

Cassandra laughed. “Oh how I pray my career will never take the wrong turn.”

Leliana left them be. The Herald and the Seeker quietly enjoyed their drink while he told her about the time in Ostwick tavern. Gideon didn’t fail to notice how her face change every time he mentioned his home and then he thought back to their previous conversation.

“You don’t seem to like your homeland much.” He said. “I noticed it every time I told you about my home and you make that face.”

Cassandra huffed. “My family polluted it for me. What little I saw of my homeland was through the bars of a gilded cage. My uncle treated me like a porcelain doll to be placed on a shelf and dusted only when necessary. Thus I did not see Nevarra,  _ the real Nevarra _ , until much later. By then I realized I knew it not at all.”

“Your uncle? What about your parents?”

“They had the misfortune of taking the wrong side in the second attempt to overthrow King Markus. The King executed them, but spared my brother and I because we were family, and children at the time. Thus we were raised by my uncle, a Mortalitasi who preferred the company of his corpses to the living.”

She had a rougher childhood than he thought. It must have been hard for her and her brother to go through all of this. He probably didn’t understand how she felt because his family was perfect and whole.

“Your uncle was a… Mortalitasi?”

Cassandra nodded. “A death mage. He still is. My countrymen do not burn the dead; they bury them in special crypts. The Mortalitasi supervise the crypts, like priests. Uncle Vestalus oversees the Grand Necropolis. Nevarrans spend more time honoring dead relatives than they do with living ones. It is odd to be so fascinated with death and its trappings. I will never understand it.”

“At least, they got a chance to honor the dead relatives. Some of my Ostwick soldiers didn’t have that kind of luck. When the war between the Qunari raging on, we couldn’t recover the body. My uncle and cousin’s body were missing for the battlefield. We brought back in what we could find.”

“I—I never see it that way.” She admitted.

“Do you know that I almost became a templar?” He asked and Cassandra’s eyes widened. “I was personally trained by the Knight-Commander and he saw great potential in me. I almost went all the way but then the war with Qunari broke out. My father called me back from my training and have me led the army along side my uncle.”

Cassandra seemed to be interested by his templar training and they had a long conversation about it and how he led the Ostwick army. It was fascinating for her to get to learn more and more about him each day.

This man had more depth than she thought and Cassandra intended to know every part of him.

  
  


* * *

 

“Lord Trevelyan, before you leave for Hinterlands may I have a word?” Josephine asked once she saw Gideon was about to leave the chantry with his travelling party, including Cassandra, Varric, and Solas.

“Of course, Lady Montilyet.” Gideon gave her a polite nodded before following the ambassador into her office.  “What is it?”

“We received this report from your homeland and I thought you would want to decide how to deal with them.”

Josephine gave Gideon a report and he quickly read the letter. His brows furrowed.

 

_ Dear Lady Montilyet: _

_ It is true. Distant relations of the House Trevelyan are claiming “close friendship with the Herald of Andraste.” A boast is one matter, but the boundaries of tact and decency appear to be invisible to these mountebanks. _

_ During a ball in the south quarter, I witnessed a cousin five times remove from Lord Trevelyan threaten to have the Inquisition fight his rival! He quickly left the party after I made my connection with the Inquisition clear, but the problem stands. We must deal with the Herald’s relatives taking his name in vain. _

_ Lady Buttlefort _

  
  


“Have Leliana send one of her agents to deal with this matter.” Gideon said. “He will learn this lesson the hard way.”

“Are you sure you want to threaten your own relative?” Josephine asked, a bit shock that he took a drastic action. “Is it a bit extreme?”

“He must be dealt with. Now that both my name and family are directly associated with the Inquisition.” Gideon replied. “Send the agents in.”

“Of course, Your Worship.”

Once he came out of the room, Cassandra was waiting for him. 

“Is everything alright?” She asked.

“Yes, I just received a letter from Ostwick. Everything has been taken care off.”

“Everyone is ready. We will leave as you say.”

 

* * *

 

The journey to the Hinterlands was a pleasant one. No bandit ambushing them or they got attacked by demons. But once they arrived at the main camp. Everything was going down fast. Scout Harding reported to him that their was a war raging in this part of Ferendal. The Templar and Rebel mage fighting one another.

“Your Worship, they are blaming each other for the explosion at the conclave. Now that Divine Justinia is dead, there is no one stopping them.”

“We will. The Inquisition will.”

“They are blaming us...especially you.”

“I know.” 

Gideon looked down at the mark on his left hand. This thing still bothering sometime. Scout Harding told more about the situation in Hinterlands where they came here to secure horses for the Inquisition from Horsemaster Dennet. Gideon gave her his word that he will check out his farm in Redcliffe Farm.

“Where’s Mother Giselle?” Gideon asked.

“She’s at the Crossroad, tending to the wound of the refugee in the village. But Your Worship, that area is highly unstable and we don’t think our scouts can handle the templars and mages.”

He grabbed her shoulder. “Leave it to us. You sent word to Cullen to move his troop in and hold the crossroad after we take it.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Gideon and his companion readied their equipment for travelling on foot. Scout Harding pointed the way to the Cross Road and they quickly engaged in a battle with mages and templars. The Inquisition force barely held the ground until Gideon fired his first arrow and the tide turned. Cassandra charged in while Varric and Solas dealt with mages.

Finally they prevailed and pushed the mages and templars back from the crossroad. Cassandra signaled the scout to move into the position and secured the area. One soldiers put the Inquisition banner and declared that the crossroad was now under the Inquisition’s protection. The soldier showed them the way to Mother Giselle who was tending to the wounded. Gideon and Cassandra walked toward a chantry sister with dark skin and her face showed nothing but kindness. 

“There are mages here who can heal your wound.” They overheard she said to one of the wounded Inquisition soldier.

The man looked visibly terrified by the suggestion. “Don’t let them touch me, mother. Their magic…” 

“Turned to noble purpose, their magic is surely no more evil than your blade.” The mother calmly said and her wisdom was true. 

“But…”

“Hush, dear boy, allow them to ease your suffering.”

She stepped aside and let the mage healer dealt with the wounds. Gideon and Cassandra stepped forward.

“Mother Giselle.” Gideon greeted.

She turned to him with a smile. “I am. And you must be the one they’re called  _ Herald of Andraste _ .”

“Please call me Gideon Trevelyan.” He said. “I am told you ask for me.”

“I know of the chantry’s denouncement, I’m familiar with those behind it.” She said. “I won’t lie to you: some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chance of becoming the divine. Some are simply terrified, so many good people senselessly taken from us…”

“What happened was terrible.” Gideon admitted. He was still mad that he couldn’t remember much of everything. It would help them a great deal if he knew what happened in the Fade.

“Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason.” Mother Giselle wisely said. “Go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have only heard frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe.”

But the Herald didn’t think so. He had doubt.  _ What if everyone was like Chancellor Roderick?  _ “That won’t just make it worse?”

“Could it be worse than it is?” The mother asked back.

“Probably yes.”

“Let me put it this way: you needn’t convince them all. You just need some of them to  _ doubt _ .” She explained. “Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them, and you receive the time you need.”

“You make it sound simple.”

“I honestly don’t know if you’ve been touched by the Fate or send to help us...but I hope.” Mother Giselle admitted. “Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us...or destroy us.”

Gideon too thought about that. How could anyone support a rogue organization like them? The organization established by a prisoner who everyone thinks responsible for the explosion, a seeker who was branded a traitor to the chantry, or a spymaster who was so terrifying.

Mother Giselle’s hand rested on his arm and  it made Gideon jumped a little. “I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do whatever I can.”

“Thank you, Revered Mother.”

 

* * *

 

At first, Gideon thought he will head back to Haven right away but after seeing the current state of the Hinterland, he asked his companion to stick here a little bit longer. Gideon couldn’t overlook the problems in front of him. Cassandra sent raven back to Haven to tell the advisors their journey will be extended.

The first thing they needed to do was to help Corporal Vale securing the crossroads and assisting the refugees by providing food and supply cache. Gideon even lend his help personally to a refugee who didn’t know who to turn to during this dark time. Family got separated, some was lost in the war. 

Cassandra was always by his side when he met with the people, helping him reassure them that the Inquisition was here to help. It turned out to be better than they thought. Gideon’s word worked on them like magic. It must be how he present himself. He looked trustworthy and his soft spoken word could charm anyone. He was kind and his desire to help was admirable. Many wanted to join as their agents.

“If you keep this up, our force will grow bigger faster than we anticipated.” Cassandra said as she sat down next to Gideon in the tavern inside Winterwatch Tower. It was a long and rough day but they managed to secure all the rift in this area, gaining three agents, and delivering justice to the common folks. Lord Berand said that the Herald and his friends could enjoy all the drinks they like as he will pay for everything. Varris ordered his third pint of ale while Gideon didn’t have his appetite with him at the moment.

And Cassandra noticed he didn’t touch his food or his ale.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. “Those meats are really good, Gideon. Try it.”

“Nah, I’m not hungry.” He replied. 

“Don’t lie. I know what you’re lying.” 

He chuckled but then seriousness crept on his handsome face. “It’s been three weeks since we travelled across the Hinterland. We saw demons, close rifts, saving life, but it doesn’t bring me any closer to the answer I’m looking for.” 

“Which is?”

“Who kill the Divine? Who is behind all of this? What do they want?” 

She got up and came to sit next to him, putting her surprisingly soft hand on his and gave a light squeezed.

“Look around you.” She said softly with her soothing voice. “Look how you help put smile on their face once again. You might not get the answer you’re looking for today but at least appreciate the countless life that you save, the family that you help put back together.”

Gideon smiled and realized she was right. 

“We take our victories where we can, Gideon.” She said and gave a surprised peck on his cheek. “I will get you another drink, apparently Varric already stole your pint.”

Gideon watched as she walked away and felt the heat rush through all his body spreading from where she kissed his cheek. Gideon looked at his food and began to eat them. It was good as Cassandra said and he thought he might need another plate or two and as if the seeker knew what he was thinking. She came back with two pints of beer for both of them and a server who carried two plate of sausages and meats.

“It likes you can read my mind.” He said.

The seeker and the Herald enjoyed a quiet dinner but it didn’t escape prying eyes of Varric and Solas and many other people in the tavern. They will make a dashing couple if Cassandra ever interested in a romantic relationship or their dear Herald had a gut to make a move.   
  


* * *

 

After they could convince Master Dennet to join the inquisition, the thing they needed to do before leaving Hinterland was to retake the keep from bandits. Cassandra said it would be hard to take the keep directly and they should expecting a heavily fortified building.

“How about we sneak in from the cliff?” Gideon suggested and pointing on the map. “It is impossible for a direct assault but we can still impregnate it.”

“Lead the way, Herald.” Varric said.

They waited until nightfall and proceeded as plan. Gideon led the way inside the keep and it worked as he said. They took the bandits by surprise and it was all too easy. Cassandra opened the gate for the Ferelden army to come in and stationed here, making sure no one would use this keep ever again.

The party cleaned themselves up inside the keep before heading back to Haven the next morning. But the road they took was as dangerous as ever. Gideon got tackled off his horse by a large wolf leaping out of nowhere. Lucky for the Herald, he managed to avoid the bite and stabbed it repeatedly by his knife. Cassandra killed another one while Varric was protecting Solas who cast a spell to freeze the wolf pack up.

Cassandra rushed to Gideon’s side to see if he was hurt. She was relieved to see there was no major injury. Falling from a horseback could be worse but at least he got up and walked to his horse like nothing happened.

“I didn’t see that coming.” Gideon said and brushed off the dust on his armor. “But I think Corporal Vale could give those furs to the refugee.” 

“Agree.” 

“Did you hear that?” Varric asked.

Everyone got quiet and listened to the source of the sound. Gideon turned his head as he thought he found the source. He heard a whimper came from the small cave. The Herald readied his bow and walking toward the small opening.

“I think I found it.” He announced and reached his hand inside even Cassandra wanted to protest. The Ostwicker pulled out a black wolf pup and presented it to everyone.

“It’s a wolf pup.” He said.

The small pup was barely two months old. It looked scared more than anything. Gideon held it in his arms and tried to sooth the young pup.

“Without its mother, it will not survive.” Solas said.

“Kill it, Gideon. Make it a quick death.” Cassandra suggested.

The Herald shook his head. “No, I will keep it.” 

Of course, everyone would yell at him at the same time about how it was a bad idea and he would never tame it. Gideon just held the pup in his arms and soothed it until it stopped whimper and began to fall asleep.

“Wolf is not a pet, Gideon.” Cassandra said.

“We will see, Seeker.” He said and the Seeker let out a loud groan. “What should I call you, little one? What about Magnus?”

The pup cooed as if it understood him.

“Magnus it is!”

And everyone else simultaneously made a disgusted groan.

 

* * *

 

 

As they headed back to Haven, Gideon nursed the little pup and played with it all the time. It took a little time for Varris to open up for the pup and played with it. Solas too couldn’t resist as Magnus loved to stay near the elf. Somehow the elf’s presence was calming for Magnus.

It was hard to get Cassandra to break the ice but Magnus kept staring at the Seeker with its doe eyes. Finally Cassandra patted Magnus’s head and there was no turning back. 

The party arrived at Haven and the guards announced their arrival with a long blow of horn. People gathered to greet their Herald and his companions. The three advisors gathered in front of the chantry to welcome the Herald.

“Congratulation on a successful mission, Lord Trevelyan.” Josephine spoke up.

Gideon jumped down the horse and let one of the soldier took it away. “Thank you, Lady Montilyet. But the credit and all the hard work go to my three companions. I just waved my hand in the sky and close the rift.”

Gideon could hear Cassandra’s disgusted grunt from behind and he stiffed the laugh.

“Our scouts reported that the region is now stable and our force’s present scared off bandits and insurgent.” Leliana said.

“Good, but have our men tracking them down. We might stumble upon something bigger.”

“Of course, my lord.” She nodded.

“I hate to be the one who kill all the buzz but I expected a full report from you and Cassandra.” Cullen spoke up.

“Sure.”

Then they were interrupted by a tiny whine from the ground. Everyone looked down to see a tiny wolf pup at Gideon’s feet. The pup yawned and curled itself next to the Herald.

“And I got a wolf pup. His name is Magnus.” Gideon introduced it to everyone.

Leliana dropped down and pet it. Cullen said he could train it when Magnus got bigger. Josephine expressed her worry about the furniture and asked Gideon to keep it away from the chantry. In which Cullen promised he will train the wolf well enough to know not to mess with the furniture.

“And I think it’s enough with the pleasantry.” Gideon said. “Let’s head to the war room and discuss our next move.”

Varric and Solas split from the group while the rest headed inside the chantry. Cassandra stood beside Gideon as usual at the war table and listened to the full report of everything that had been going on after a month in Hinterland.

“Our army is growing by day. We will have enough strength to move into another region soon enough without pulling part of our garrison force from the Hinterland. Cullen reported. “The training slowly get them in shape and our smiths are working day and night to prepare enough weapon and armor.”

“I used some connection to have traders make a stop here to bring us new weapon and food supplies for the army.” Josephine said. “Mother Giselle already gave us names of the remaining clerics. Leliana and I will contact them soon.”

“My assassin just came back with a report as well. Your distance relatives will not take your name in vain again.” Leliana handed Gideon a letter from Ostwick.

Gideon quickly opened the letter and read it. Cassandra noticed his frown and the sternness on his face. 

 

_ Dear Lady Montilyet, _

_ Splendid News: Lord Trevelyan’s relatives have become much more careful about invoking the name of the Inquisition. In fact, they appear to be deliberately avoiding me as well, as if they’re afraid that the more the Inquisition scrutinizes them, the more may be made clear to our eyes. Just imagine! _

_ I trust you are in good health. Tell me, how does the Left Hand of the Divine fare these days? Please pass on my compliments to Sister Leliana, whose work I always admire. _

_ Best regards, _

_ Lady Buttlefort _

 

“Good. What’s done is done.” Gideon said and handed back the letter to Leliana. “As soon as you can make contact with the remaining clerics, we will head to Val Royeaux immediately.”

  
  


* * *

 

Gideon told his advisors and companions to join him at the tavern to celebrate the first successful mission. But to be honest, Gideon needed a time to relax from the Inquisition work. Varric couldn’t agree more as they began to round up everyone and pushed them inside the tavern.

Cassandra offered them a little resistance and stated that she had work to do and report to finish. 

“We have no time to celebrate, Herald.” She said. “Do you see your army? They are in worse shape than I thought.”

“Come on, Cassandra. I promise I will never make you sing again.” Gideon didn’t back down.

“Gideon…” Cassandra groaned. 

With another disgusted grunt, she tossed the training sword aside. Gideon and Varric fistbumped. Cassandra walked beside the Herald into the tavern. Everybody had their drinks and the minstrel already got the cheerful song going. Some even dancing around.

“I see they start the party without us.” Varric said. “Excuse me, I need to catch up with those drinks.”

Once Varric left, Gideon gestured for Cassandra to go to the bar with him where they got their pint of ale. 

“Our Herald is here!” Cullen announced and everyone cheered loudly. “Come on! You should make a toast.”

The Commander pushed Gideon into the center of the dance floor. Everyone gathered around and waited quietly to see what their Herald had to say.

“I know it is a small victory and a lot of work still needed to be done. But a wise woman once said to me that we take our victories where we can.” Gideon paused and looked at Cassandra to see a slight smile on her face. He was directly quoted her word. “We are successfully stabilizing the Hinterland, saving countless innocent lives, drove bandits of the land. It’s a long road ahead but I am glad to be a part of this. To the Inquisition!”

“To the Inquisition!” Everyone raised their glass and repeated the word.

The party was raging on and the Herald insisted to pay for everything tonight. Josephine said that she got letter from Bann Trevelyan, confirming the support for the Inquisition and Gideon’s personal expense. 

After the toast, Gideon faded into the background and watched everyone smiled and being happy. It was a slight consolation in a time of darkness like this. His eyes wandered around the tavern until it settled with a certain seeker who was speaking to Commander Cullen. Gideon thought back to a month they spent together in the Hinterland, travelling and fighting together. She was always there with him, protecting him, guiding and giving great counsel.  _ Where else can he find such a strong, smart, and independent like this?  _ Gideon admitted to himself that he was attracted to her but he needed to bury his feeling. There was no time for romance. They were bound by their duty.

“Maybe you should stop starring at her, Herald.” A voice startled Gideon that he almost spilled his drink. It was Varric who sitting down next to him.

“I’m not staring at anyone.”

Varric sighed. “I know you are eyeing the Seeker.” He said. “And I have to tell you that you’re just asking for trouble.” 

“Why is that?”

“She’s not like any other ladies.” Varric explained. “She can punch your teeth out if you irritated her. She obviously can kill you.”

Gideon chuckled, trying to hide his feelings for the Seeker. “Oh please, she got to be more than that deep down. You just never get to see the real Cassandra.”

“And you gotta see it?”

“Maybe...we will know soon enough.”

“So you’re going to pursuit her?”

Gideon rolled his eyes. “Varric…”   


“Okay, okay, you and her have duty and the time is not right.” The dwarf threw his hand up. “But consider this, you and her might be walking toward the end of the world so why wait?”

The dwarf walked away and Gideon saw the wisdom in those word. It was true. They will never know how much time they had left and they had was right here and now. Still, Gideon was still the same man who put duty beyond his personal interests, he disregarded what Varric said.

At the opposite corner of where Gideon sat alone, Cassandra and Cullen were having the same conversation. The commander easily noticed the connection and chemistry between the two of them that he had to ask to get it out of his chest.

“Is there anything happened between you and Lord Trevelyan?” Cullen asked. “You two seemed close. Too comfortably close.”

Cassandra didn’t meet Cullen’s eyes as she answered. “Nothing happened. Why?”

“He couldn’t take his eyes off you and trust me, I’m a man. I know what he is thinking about you.”

“Which is?”

“He attracted to you whether he knows it or not.” He explained. “And you must notice how he always flirt with you.”

“I noticed but I believe he is just being his charming self.” She said. “No one would take interest in a woman like me.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, my friend.” Cullen advised. “If you feel the same as him, I suggest you go ahead and make it happen because you’re not going find a man like him again.”

Cullen excused himself and let Cassandra thought about what he said. Her eyes met Gideon’s across the room and he gestured for her to join him. The Seeker didn’t think twice and shuffled through the crowd. 

“Don’t tell me you and Cullen were talking about work back there.” He said as she sat down. Gideon turned to an elven server and asked for two more pints of ale. “I did tell you to relax and enjoy the night.”

“He’s just asking about the Hinterland.” She told. “And it’s not work related.”

He laughed. “I’m just kidding, my lady.”

She gave him a disgusted grunt that Gideon grew to love. The server sat down pints of ale for them and a tray of food. 

“Anyway, I have something I meant to ask you since we left the war room. If you’re comfortable to answer it.”

“Of course, I will answer everything my most trusted advisor needed to know.”

Cassandra smiled at the way he called her ‘ _ his most trusted advisor _ ’. And that moment, Cassandra realized she needed his approval in some level as well. 

“Where did you sent Leliana’s agent to and why?” 

He was slightly taken aback by her question. Gideon didn’t want to answer it, fearing she would think less of him, knowing that he wasn’t the man she thought he was. The dark side of Gideon Trevelyan.

“If you’re not comfortable…”

“It’s fine.” He waved his hands. “I sent Leliana’s assassin to one of my distance relative.”

Cassandra’s eyes widened as if she didn’t believe what he just said.

“I granted Leliana full authorization to do as she sees fit at the matter to make sure my relatives will not take the Inquisition and myself in vain again.”

“Did you…?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Her face changed in a way that it hurt Gideon’s feeling. Just one small word made him question the decision he made, ordering a kill on his distant relative. He knew she thought of him so highly and now he failed her. 

“What done is done.” His voice suddenly became stern and brows frowned. “I did what I have to do to protect the reputation we are trying to build.”

The hurtful feeling was gone the moment Cassandra’s hand slipped in his. “I know. Trust me I understand. We all been there before.”

His purple eyes widened at her word. He didn’t believe it at first but when he looked into her amber eyes, Gideon knew how sincere she was. 

“Thank you.” He whispered. 

“I know I’m terrible at cheering people up so do not mind me. Your wife probably knew the better way to sooth you.”

Gideon bursted into laughter and Cassandra frowned.

“Seeker, you just cheer me up.”

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

“I haven’t married yet.” He answered. “My father tried to get me to marry one of those noble ladies in the Free Marches and Nevarra. Those ladies would never hold my heart, let alone having my attention.”

“Why is that?”

“They fainted from a slight sight of blood! I like strong, independent woman who speak what’s on her mind and stand up for herself. I need a wife, not a breeding mare who only did as she was told.” He sighed when he thought back to all the social gathering his father held. “I know it was too idealistic but I need someone I can rely on the counsel and see me as who I really is.”

He leaned back against his chair and looked at the crowd dancing and singing. 

“My father always bugging me about this marriage as I am the firstborn son and his heir. The man my age all got married and have children.” He said. “I just want to wait for the right person.”

“It’s not too idealistic, Herald. The heart wants what it wants. I’m hoping you can find what you are looking for.”

“Thank you, Seeker. I think I found her already.”

Gideon didn’t look at her so she followed his gaze. His eyes sat upon Leliana and Josephine. Cassandra didn’t know which one held his heart but both of them had those qualities the Herald was looking for in a woman. She thought about killing Cullen who put the idea in her head that he might actually wanted to pursuit her. 

But Cassandra didn’t see how he kept stealing glances at her as she looked at the two women. 

  
  



	5. First Enchanter and the Red Jenny

While Gideon was waiting for Leliana and Josephine to make contact with the remaining clerics in Val Royeaux, Gideon helped Cassandra and Cullen with the Inquisition army. His commanding experience in Ostwick proved to be useful in a time like this. With the Herald of Andraste working close around them, the troop couldn’t more motivated.

And as usual, Gideon and Cassandra kept their close distance with one another all the time. Their daily routine was always the same and it didn’t go unnoticed. Breakfast at sunrise at the cliff nearby the lake with them sitting closely, sharing blanket and intimate touches. They were quietly sharing their own background and war stories. Afterward, they headed back to the camp and trained the troop. Everyone admitted (behind their back) that they would make the most formidable couple if they ever became a thing.

Bet was placed around the camp by the soldiers and Varric. Everyone speculated how long would it take for them to become lover.

Of course, the two of them didn’t notice anything.

But this morning was unlike any other. Gideon and Cassandra were just heading back to the chantry for the council meeting when they headed a loud argument. An angry mob was gathering outside. They were harassing some mages and blaming them for causing the Breach.

“Your kind killed the Most Holy!” A Templar knight accused the mages.

“Lies! Your kind let her die.”

“Shut your mouth, Mage!”

Cassandra groaned and was about to break them off by herself and probably dislocated a few shoulder but Cullen stepped in.

“Enough!” The commander said and pushed them away from each other.

“Knight-Captain” The mage called him.

Cullen frowned. “That is not my title. We are not Templars any longer. We are _all_ part of the Inquisition!”

And with perfect timing, with a smug smile on his face, Chancellor Roderick appeared among the crowd. Gideon and Cassandra rolled their eyes and made a disgusting groaned at the same time.

“And what does that mean, exactly?”

Cullen was already angry and ready to fend off the Chancellor.”Back already, Chancellor? Haven’t you done enough?”

“I’m curious, Commander, as  to how the Inquisition and its  “Herald” will restore order as you’ve promised.

Gideon’s hands tightened in a fist, anger radiating from him that Cassandra had to calm him down.

“Of course, you are.” Cullen said. “Back to your duty, all of you!”

But Roderick remained there and faced off with the Commander. Gideon thought it was time for him to intervene.

“Mages and Templars are already at war. Now they’re blaming each other for the Divine's Death.” Cullen said.

“Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order.”

“Who? You? Random clerics who weren’t even important enough to be at the conclave?”

“The Rebel Inquisition and its so-called ‘Herald of Andraste’? I think not.”

Gideon sighed. “If the proper authority hadn’t completely failed, the conclave wouldn’t have been needed.”

Cassandra watched as Gideon and Cullen dueled Chancellor Roderick with word. The Ostwicker seemed to get bored by everything the man said. It was rather amusing to see him getting annoy.

“He seemed to handle Chancellor Roderick well.” Josephine spoke up as she stood next to Cassandra. They kept their eyes on Cullen, Gideon, and Chancellor Roderick.

“Oh, he has more patient than me.” Cassandra admitted. “I’m an inch away to punch him in the gut.”

“He can play the Great Game in Orlesian court well. He’s a natural.”

“What do you mean?”

“He is a good man, kind and gentle. Soft spoken and a very clever man. But he was also very brave and strong. Very decisive when it comes to hard decision. He can lie but he can make it sound so honest. There is a rare combination in him that I need more time to figure it out.”

Cassandra noticed the admiration on Josephine’s face. But what got her was the description the ambassador just gave her. She had every reason to doubt Gideon after an analysis like that but in her heart she knew he was telling her only the truth.

She misjudged him before and only time will tell if she misjudged him again.

Gideon turned back to Cassandra and smiled. He quickly walked to her and Josephine. Roderick already stomped off somewhere and now, it was a time for them to finally plan a trip to Val Royeaux.

“I swear to the Maker if Roderick caused more problem, I will be the one who throw him off the cliff.” Gideon groaned. “That man did nothing but slowing us down.”

“I feel the same. But let me do the honor of throwing him off the cliff for you.” Cassandra said.

“I don’t know if it is the right idea to put the two of you together on a delicate assignment like this.” Josephine chimed in.

“Of course, Lady Montilyet.” Gideon replied and Cassandra noticed how Josephine’s cheek reddened every time the Herald called her that. _Oh, he was indeed very charming like Josephine had analyzed_ . “Cassandra and I will make the most striking impression to the noble and clerics in Val Royeaux.”  


* * *

 

Before they left for Val Royeaux, Gideon and Josephine got a chance to meet Marquis Derellion who claimed that Haven was his and demanded the Inquisition to move out of his land. Josephine could coax him to reconsider it and Gideon could smooth talk his way to get the Marquis to believe that it would benefit him more if he let the Inquisition stay.

Cullen was a bit worry about the trip to Val Royeaux because most people in the capital probably wanted Gideon’s head on the spike. But Josephine emphasised on how important this was. Cassandra said no harm with come to their Herald if she was there with him.

They arrived in Val Royeaux in a couple of days. The party ride non stop and got on a ship to Val Royeaux. Gideon was a bit excited to see the most beautiful capital in all Thedas. It was his first time anyway. The Herald’s eyes sparkled as he looked around. His reaction was mirrored with Magnus.

“Need I remind you that with all these shiny gold, it isn’t pretty as it seem.” Cassandra spoke up. “Also you and Magnus shared the same reaction.”

“I know. I learn the hard way not to trust anyone wearing mask.”

“Is it wise to bring your wolf pup here?”

“Well, I cannot let him with Leliana and Cullen. They will spoil Magnus rotten. Beside, he needed to see the world to learn his place.”

They went by foot to get into the inner city. People were still mourning the death of Divine Justinia. One woman screamed and ran away when she met eyes with Gideon, making them realized that everyone knew who they were.

“My Lord Herald.” The Inquisition scout appeared before them and she knelt down in front of Gideon.

“You’re one of Leliana agents. What have you found?” Cassandra asked.

“The Chantry mother awaits you. But so do  a great many of the Templars.”

“The Templars here?”

“People seemed to think the Templars will protect them from...the Inquisition.”

The scout reported the rest of the information. Gideon knew it could go down both way now but both way wasn’t the outcome they needed. Cassandra led them inside, to the market where people was gathering.

“Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!” The chantry mother addressed the gathering crowd. “Together we mourn our divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more!”

The crowd turned to Gideon who looked angry again. Magnus let a little growl at the Mother.

“Behold! The so-called ‘Herald of Andraste’ claiming to rise where our beloved at fell.” The mother gestured to Gideon who stood ready to face any accusation or what the angry mob might do him and his friends. “We say this is a false prophet! No servant of anything beyond his selfish greed.”

“You say I am the enemy. The breach in the sky is over true enemy. We must unite to stop it!”

Cassandra stepped up to stand beside him. “It’s true. The Inquisition only seeks to end this madness. Before it is too late.”

“It is already too late.” The mother said and gestured to her left.

Gideon turned to see a group of templar knights walking toward the crowd. His hand immediately went to his knife but Cassandra stopped him. He grunted, knowing an enemy when he saw one. The templars will not listen to them.

“The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this Inquisition and the people will be safe once more.”

But the leader walked past the priestess and the knight behind him punch the mother right in her jaws. The crowd gasped as she fell to the ground. Gideon growled through his gritted teeth. The Templars went too far.

“Still yourself. She is beneath us.” The leader said to the dark skin knight who looked rattled. The latter was clearly worried about the mother.

“What’s the meaning of this?” The Herald demanded.

“Her claim to “Authority” is an insult. Much like your own.” The leader replied and began to walk away.

Cassandra rushed to follow the man. “Lord Seeker Lucius, it’s imperative that we speak with…”

“You will not address me.” Lord Seeker said sternly.

“Lord Seeker?”

“Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste’s prophet. You should be ashamed.” Lucius spatted at Cassandra before turning to the crowd of Val Royeaux. “You should all be ashamed. The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages.” The Lord Seeker pointed at Cassandra. “You are the one who have failed. You who’d leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear. If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you’re too late. The only destiny here that demand respect is mine!”

And that was when Gideon had enough of it. This man will not insult Cassandra no longer.

“What we truly need is an alliance to seal the Breach.” Gideon interrupted in hope that he would knock some sense into this man. There was more threatening thing happening right now and all these people thought about was expanding power and gaining more control over everything.

“Oh, the Breach is indeed a threat.” Lucius hissed. “But you certainly have no power to do anything about it.”

Magnus growled before barking at Lucius. “Is that your guard dog?”

“But Lord Seeker...what if he really sent by the Maker? What if…?” The dark skin knight asked.

Lord Seeker didn’t say anything but his lieutenant replied. “You are called to the higher purpose! Do not question!”

“I will make the templar order a power that stands alone against the void. We deserved recognition, independence! You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition...less than nothing.” The Lord Seeker turned to his men. “Templars, Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection. We march!’

The templars followed the leader out. Gideon and Cassandra could only watched their potential allies slipped off their fingers. Varric and Solas came to their side.

“Charming fellow, isn’t he?” The dwarf asked.

“Has Lord Seeker gone mad?” Cassandra was still disbelieved. The outcome was something she wasn’t expected.

“Do you know him very well?” Gideon asked.

“He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago after Lord Seeker Lamberth’s death. He was always a decent man, never given to ambition and grandstanding. This is very bizarre.”

“It doesn’t look like we will get the Templar’s help after all.”

“I wouldn’t write them off so quickly. There must be those in the order who see what he’s become. Either way, we should first return to Haven and inform the others.”

But as they walked away, an arrow struck down at the feet of Gideon. He drew his arrow, ready for an incoming attack.

“What is that?” Cassandra asked and looked around but they saw no one.

Gideon crunched down and noticed a scroll of paper attached to the arrow. He opened it and quickly read the letter.

“Look like we got ourselves a friend.” He said before handed the letter to Cassandra.

 

 _People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone._ _  
_ _  
_ _There's a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks, and 'round the cafe, and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords._ _  
_   
Friends of Red Jenny

 

“And whoever this is. She said there is someone who want to harm us.”

“We will be ready.” Gideon said. “But now let’s go find a place to stay for the night.”

“I can do that.” Varric volunteered before turning to Solas. “Come on, baldy. Let’s the Herald and the Seeker completed this task by themselves.”

Varric and Solas walked away to find a tavern for them to stay for the night. Gideon and Cassandra searched the market area to find items the Red Jenny left around. Once they put the clue together, they found a location.

“Do you think we should go check this place out today?” Cassandra asked. “This could also be a trap.”

“It can wait.” Gideon said. “It already late at night and we need some rest before we can think this through.”

They met with Solas and Varric in front of a tavern in the market where many people were gathering downstairs. The dwarf showed them two keys in his hand.

“The last two rooms and I will stay with Baldy.” Varric said.

Gideon rolled his eyes at the dwarf, knowing he was trying to play matchmaker for him and Cassandra. The Herald turned to the Seeker.

“I can stay with them. If you’re not staying with a man.” He offered.

“It’s fine.” She said. “After spending nights in a tent with all four of us during our adventure to the Hinterland. I think we already pass that point, my lord.”

“Great! Now let’s find something to drink.”

Gideon and Cassandra followed Varric to the table he got for them. The dwarf made sure to order lots of food. Solas was the one who ate very little while Gideon and Varric had the biggest appetite.

After the meal, they all excused themselves back to their room after a long day. Cassandra and Gideon opened the door to their room only to find one big bed that they had to share. Being the gentleman he was, the Herald offered to sleep on the floor.

“You will do no such thing.” She said. “There is plenty of room on the bed. I think we can share, Gideon.”

“If you insist.”

“I insist.”

Gideon began to take out his armor, putting his bow and arrow on the corner of the room. Cassandra did the same until she was free from the heavy armor. She turned around just in time to see Gideon hid his knife under the pillow.

“You don’t mind me sleeping on this side of the bed, do you?”

“No, I don’t mind.”

“Varric said there was a bathhouse in this tavern if you want to use it.” He told. “I for one would love a long hot bath.”

She chuckled but agreed with him. They prepared to head out of the room again but then Cassandra saw Gideon pulling off his tunic, revealing his well defined body. She could see scars everywhere, very much like her own skin. Battle after battle only put more memories of them, keeping it there forever.

Cassandra averted her eyes and headed out before he knew she was staring at him.

 

* * *

 

When she came back from the bath, she found Gideon already came back and was now sitting on the floor, checking his bow and arrow. He was trimming of the fletching feature on his arrow with Magnus lied next to the Herald.

The wolf pup stood up and barked one time at her, announcing her arrival.

“Is that something you do to help you sleep, Lord Trevelyan?” She asked.

“No, it is not. It’s just something to past time and I can’t sleep until you come back.” He answered before turning to look at Cassandra who quirked her eyebrow up his word. “It’s my protective instinct.” He explained. “A habit hard to change.”

She didn’t say anything and head to bed. Gideon gathered the arrows and put it back in the quiver before joining Cassandra’s side. They lied perfectly still, afraid of moving. This was the first time they sharing a bed and alone in the room.

Gideon decided to break this awkward silent with a conversation.

“So…now that we talked to one of the clerics. Do you think we can gain their support?”

Cassandra sighed. “It is difficult to say what becomes of the Chantry now and if we’re going to gain their support or not. They have no templars, no leadership, and no one left who is worthy of succeeding the Divine. It has fallen apart when everyone needs it the most. I ache to think what this will mean in the days to come.”

“Do you really believe the Chantry is worth preserving?”

“If you ask my opinion, it is. Absolutely.” She replied like a true believer she was. “Cast the Chantry aside, and new problems replace old ones. We will have learned nothing from history. The people need stability and the Chantry needs a new purpose. Andraste had a dream for us. It can still be achieved.”

“So what should this new purpose be?”

“A dedication to what is truly important. Instead of building cathedrals and sewing gowns for the Divine, the Chantry used to spend its coin feeding the poor. If we are to spread the Maker’s word across the world, we must do so with open hearts and open hands.”

To be honest, for Gideon, Cassandra would make an excellent Divine. She had vision and purpose and determination to do good. But he had very little idea of how they selected the new Divine.

Gideon huffed. “That sounds rather idealistic of you.”

Cassandra turned to look at him directly. “Does it? I do not think it so unachievable. The Chantry has many good, honest people. They just need direction and inspiration. They need to be freed from centuries of adherence to tradition and ceremony. A chance for renewal is at our fingertips. It does not have to come with utter chaos.”

“For your point of view, I’m surprised you rebelled against the Chantry.” He said.

“I left my own Order when they took the wrong path. It is no different. But in neither case did I stop caring. Indeed, I care so much that I feel drastic action is necessary. I suppose history shall one day judge my actions.”

“Will the Chantry replace Divine Justinia?”

“They will try. Once the priests withdraw for Grand Consensus, it is against Chantry law for them to emerge without naming a new Divine. Sometimes it takes days. Or weeks, or even months. The problem now is that no clear successor to Justinia exists. All worthy clerics died with her at the Conclave.”

“So what happens if they can’t agree on someone?”

“Theoretically, they will argue until exhaustion takes them or they see reason.” Cassandra chuckled. “Practically, however, if the Grand Consensus goes on too long the Chantry will crumble. Any cleric with ambition but little sense will see this as her one chance, and plenty of such clerics exist. We shall see what happens. The Inquisition must act in the meantime.”

“If they do choose a new Divine, will you serve her?”

Cassandra bit her lips, thinking about the question. “That depends on whether she would have me. I’m a rebel now, remember? And even if she would, I… do not know. It would depend on what type of Divine she is. I am no longer in a position to follow blindly, and no new Divine could expect such obedience now.”

Gideon had to admit he would love to see Cassandra disobeyed the Divine or have a major argument with the head of the Chantry. That would be a fun thing to watch.

“What influence does Chancellor Roderick really wield?”

Cassandra rolled her eyes and made the disgusted grunted that Gideon grew fond of it. “He is a bureaucrat responsible for communicating the Divine’s will to the rest of the Chantry. Therefore, he is accustomed to the clerics hanging on his every word, hoping his influence will benefit them. Despite that, Roderick is not a bad man. He is frightened, and believes his place is to fill the gap left by Most Holy’s death. Some might agree. As far down the chain of command as he is, there is no one left above him.”

“How big a problem could be?”

“No more than he is already. He sent his message to the College of Clerics. That is the only card he had to play. Dealing with him further only lends him credibility he doesn’t deserve.”

  


* * *

 

They talked for Maker knew how long until Gideon couldn’t keep a yawn any longer. Cassandra told him to get some rest because he will have a long day and a lot of people to meet before they headed back to Haven.

But in the middle of the night, the seeker stirred awake, hearing someone walked outside the door. She flipped to the other side only to crash her lips against Gideon’s. Her eyes widened when she realized what happened and scooted herself away but regretted it immediately. His lips left a burning sensation on hers and awakened something she had long forgotten.

Gideon mumbled something in his sleep but then returned to his peaceful state again. Cassandra be careful not to move as she didn’t want to wake the Herald up. He looked young and carefree. It made Cassandra felt peaceful by just watching him. Then another thought crept at the back of her mind. _She will protect him at all cost_.

Not only because he was the beacon of hope for the people but she put her faith in him. She had faith that he was sent by Andraste to deliver them. She will do anything in her power to keep his smile that filled with happiness.

Cassandra closed her eyes and turned away from him but then she felt his arms came wrapping around her stomach. Stiffened up, she was ready to push him away but then the feeling of his hard chest against her back felt too good. The warmth for his body enveloped her, making her feel small in his arms. Not many man could make her feel this way.

For some reason, Cassandra relaxed and fell back to sleep again.

 

* * *

 

Gideon heard something growling from the door and he woke up only to find Cassandra in his arm. He was mildly panic, afraid that he stepped over the line and disrespect her in some way. But he dare not to move, not when Cassandra was sleeping soundly in his arms.

He lifted his head up to see Magnus standing at the door, growling at something. The Rogue became alarmed. The wolf must’ve sense something.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” He asked. The pup ran back and jumped onto his bed, settling between Cassandra and Gideon.

Gideon felt Cassandra began to stir, immediately tightened his hold on her to keep the seeker from moving.

“Don’t move.” He whispered.

Cassandra heard the urgency in his voice and closed her eyes to feel the surrounding.

“Magnus, what is it?” Gideon said as he tried to calm the young pup down by patting its back.

The wolf barked the door and the window. Gideon felt the threatening presence of the unwanted company.

“Go hide under the bed.” Gideon ordered and the wolf pup complied.

Cassandra and Gideon tried to remain as still as possible to act like they were sleeping. His right hand already held the knife under his pillow and Cassandra already grabbed her shield.

“How are we going to do this?” She asked.

“Do you trust me to protect your back?” He whispered.

“I don’t like how this is going.”

“You block the incoming attack behind me while I kill the first one who come through that door. My bow is too far and near the window. You use the table to block the view and buy us sometime.”

“How much time do we have?”

“None.”

The door to their room was kicked open at the same time the window broke. Cassandra moved quickly as she blocked the arrow while Gideon threw his knife between the eyes of the first man who came through the door.

“Cassandra!” He tossed her sword before pulling her knife that laid on the table and killed another attacker. The seeker flipped the table and blocked the window with it.

When she turned around, Gideon was all covered in blood and four dead bodies at his feet with her knife in his hand. He looked like had fun.

“You will have to clean that up.”

Gideon laughed and went to get his primary weapon. Now he needed to take out the remaining archers from the outside.

“Kill the light.” He said and the seeker blew the candles.

Gideon slightly moved the table and four arrows struck at the table. Now he knew which direction they came from, he could kill them now.

“On my mark you move the table.” He said.

Cassandra doubted that he could take on four archer at once but she already saw him in combat before. It was best not to underestimate this man.

“Go.”

She kicked the table away and Gideon fired two arrows. It hit the enemy in the heart. He caught incoming arrows and quickly fired back, killing the targets.

“Well, that was easier than I thought.” Gideon said.

But then they heard a voice from the door and they shifted to a defensive stance with Cassandra and her shield in the front and Gideon nocked the arrow, ready to fire.

“Woah! It’s us!!” Varric shouted.

“What in the fade happened here?” Solas asked.

“Assassins tried to kill us.” Cassandra replied. “I guess they are from the one Red Jenny tried to warn us about.”

“We will meet with her tomorrow.” Gideon said. “I will go get someone to clean up this mess.”  


 

* * *

 

They ended up in a new room that turned out to be the assassin’s old room before the attack. They had to clean themselves up too, especially Gideon who covered in blood. The servants  of the tavern helped them clean their clothes and Solas helped dried them with his magic.

Cassandra was already tried to get back to sleep when Gideon came in, shirtless.

“I think I have a little cut on my arm.” He said, focusing on his arm rather than Cassandra who tried to avert her eyes and her cheeks flushed red.

“Come here. I will patch you up.” The Seeker said and motioned for him to sit next to her on their bed.

As Cassandra stitched him up, she tried to ignore the hard muscle under her hand or how his sculpted chest rise and fall steadily or how his abs contracted every time he felt the needle puncture his skin. It didn’t leave much to imagine and all the sinful thought filled Cassandra’s head.

 _Sweet Andraste!_ How would it feel if she could feel those muscle moved underneath her hands as she ride him until he came undone.

The seeker pushed that thought away as she felt his hand shaking her lightly.

“Hey, are you alright?” He asked. “You are a million miles away.”

When she met with his purple eyes, all she thought was how badly she wanted to kiss him again. “I was thinking about the attackers.”

“What done is done.” He said. “We will find the answer soon enough after we meet this Red Jenny.”

“You are right.” She admitted. “And we should get more rest while we can.”

She finished up the patch and quickly turned away so she could stop looking at his boarded chest.

“Are you going to put your shirt on?” Cassandra asked.

“I only got one shirt left so no, I’m not going to put my shirt on.” He replied and lied back on the bed. His eyebrow quirked up and a mischievous grin appeared. “We can go back to where we left off before the attack, Seeker. I rather enjoy spooning with you.” He teased.

She hit him on the wound hard enough to make him yelp. “You will do no such thing.”

But as Cassandra lied down, Gideon quickly pulled the Seeker against his chest with a little struggle from her. But as his warm hand took hold of her hand, Cassandra melted into his body, letting it soothe her back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

They headed out before the sun even came up. The location revealed to be a secluded courtyard. Everyone could feel the incoming threat and readied their weapon. Then six mercenaries appeared, ambushing them. Gideon killed the archer first with another bullseye shot before jumping in to help Cassandra.

“Why it always have to be an ambush?!’ Gideon shouted through the sound of sword clashing. He dodged an attack and sent a rain of arrow at the enemy, killing him right away.

Cassandra bashed her shield against the head of a guy and thrust her sword through his body. Solas used his freeze spell on two enemies and Varric landed a hit on another guy. The fight ended rather quickly. The group proceeded further until a fire ball landed on Gideon’s feet.

Gideon jumped away. “What?”

A masked noble man appeared. “Herald of Andraste! How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!”

“I don’t know who you are.”

“You don’t fool me.” He spatted. “I’m too important for this to be an accident! My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere.”

But his grand speech was interrupted by a sound of arrow puncturing through one of his men. They all turned to look at the source to see a man drop to the ground and an elven woman stood behind him. She aimed her bow at the man.

“Just say ‘what’!”

“What is the--”

The man didn’t even finish his sentenced when the elf shot the arrow through his neck. Everyone stood in shock.

“Squishy one., but you heard me right? Just say ‘what’. Rich tits always try for more than they deserve.” The elf walked to pick up the arrow from the body. “Blah, blah, blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face! So you followed the note well enough. Glad to see you’re…you’re kinda plain really. All that talk and you’re just a person. I mean, It’s all good, ain’t it? The important thing is you glow. You’re the Herald of Thingy.”

Gideon sighed and replied. “Sure, why not? I glow. What’s going on?”

“No idea. I don’t know this idiot from the manners. But my people said the Inquisition should take a look at him.”

“Your people? Elves?”

“No! People people.” She laughed. “Name’s Sera. This is Cover. Get ‘round it. For the reinforcements. Don’t worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed. They’ve got no breeches.”

Before Gideon could say anything, he noticed the reinforcement had arrived with weapon.

"What didn’t you take their weapon?” Gideon asked, pulling arrows and began to fire them.

“No breeches!” The elf said and giggled.

Everyone scattered to fight off the new enemy which wasn’t hard at all.

“Friend really came through with the tip. No breeches!” Sera said and Gideon heard a disgusted grunt from Cassandra in the back. She probably had enough of this stranger nonsense. “So, Herald of Andraste. You’re a strange one. I’d like to join.”

But Gideon was quick to accept this offer because he never heard of this Friends of Red Jenny before. Sera was a bit shady to be honest.

“How about we get to know each other first? You know, name and such.”

“One name. No wait, two. It’s...well, it’s like this. I sent you a note to look for hidden stuffs by my friends. The Friends of the Red Jenny. That’s me. Well I’m one. So is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven. Brothers or something. It’s just a name, eh? It lets little people, “friends,” be part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate.”

 _That wasn’t helping at all_. Gideon thought.

“So here, in your face, I’m Sera. “The Friends of Red Jenny” are sort of out there. I used them to help you. Plus arrows.” The strange elf explained.

Gideon knew the Inquisition wasn’t in place to say no to this offer and ‘The Friends of Red Jenny’ could prove to be a great asset to the Inquisition in the underground world.

“Alright, Sera. I can use you and your friends.” He replied, hoping that he made the right decision.

“Yes! Get in good before you’re too big to like. That’ll keep your breeches where they should be.” Sera jumped around, looking happy. “Anyway, Haven. See you there, Herald. This will be grand.”

Sera skipped away from the group, leaving Gideon with Cassandra who had a questionable look on her face.

“We can use her underground friends.” He explained.

“I didn’t say anything.” Cassandra said.

“And she already proved her fighting skill.”

“I didn’t say anything, Gideon.”

  


* * *

 

They exited the secluded courtyard and went to have breakfast back at the tavern and packed their belongings to continue their journey to Ghislain Estate to meet with the First Enchanter of the Imperial Court as per her invitation.

But as they headed out of the tavern, someone appeared behind the group.

“If I might have a moment of your time?” A woman's voice came from behind.

Everyone turned and saw an elven woman wearing mage robe. Cassandra seemed to know who she was.

“Grand Enchanter Fiona?” She asked.

“Leader of the Mage’s rebellion.” Solas spoke up. “Is it not dangerous for you to be here?”

“I heard of this gathering, and I wanted to see the fabled herald of Andraste with my own eyes.” She replied. “If it’s help with the Breach you seek, perhaps my people are the wiser option.”

“I’m surprise that the leader of the Mages wasn’t at the conclave.” Gideon spoke up. It was a bit suspicious that he had to ask.

“Yes, you were supposed to be and yet somehow you avoided death.” Cassandra agreed.

“As did the Lord Seeker. Both of us sent negotiator in our stead in case it was a trap. I won’t pretend I’m glad to live. I lost many dear friends that day. It disgusted me to think that the Templar will get away with it and hoping you won’t let them.”

“So you think the Templars are responsible?” Gideon asked.

Cassandra immediately scoffed. “Why wouldn’t she?”

“Lucius seem hardly broken up for his loses, if he concerned about them at all.” Fiona replied. “You heard him. You think he wouldn’t happily kill the divine to turn people against us. So yes, I think he did it. More than I think you did it at any rate.”

“What do you want in exchange for this aid?” The Herald asked.

“Oh, I haven’t promise the Inquisition our help yet. Consider this an invitation to Redcliff: come meet with the mages. An alliance could help us both after all.” The elven mage said “I hope to see you there. Au Revoir, my lord Herald.”

They watched as the Grand Enchanter walked away.

“Come let be on our way to Ghislain Estate.” Cassandra said.

  


* * *

 

They arrived at the Ghislain Estate in the evening and Lady Vivienne had her servants arranged everything for them. The party was put in a luxurious guest house and everything at their disposal. Gideon was well aware that the person he was about to meet must be a powerful woman. Solas and Varric took up one of the three rooms while Gideon and Cassandra got their owns.

Magnus stayed with Gideon and it was excited to see new places.

The Herald had to admit he will miss having Cassandra in his arms. Even he was trying to keep his feeling to himself but there was no deny that their chemistry and connection was off the chart. It only built up to sexual tension.

The servant came to the Herald to gave him clothes for tonight salon.

“Do my friends get the clothes as well?” Gideon asked.

“You are the only person that will attend tonight’s salon, my Lord Herald.” The servant informed. “Lady Vivienne said she only wanted to speak with you alone.”

“Of course, I understand. Please relay my gratitude of her generosity as well.”

Gideon put on the luxurious outfit. At least, Lady Vivienne didn’t put him in a ridiculous Orlesian outfit. It was a general Free Marcher noble outfit. When he came downstairs, everyone was in the leisure hall and all noticed his outfit. Magnus trailed behind its owner and when it saw Cassandra, the pup jumped on her lap and nestled there.

“Where are you going? And why do you wear that outfit?” Cassandra asked.

“Lady Vivienne wants to speak with me alone.” Gideon replied.

“I do not like this.” The Seeker said. “It could be a trap.”

“Or she just wants our pretty boy to herself all night.” Varric teased and earned a disapproving grunt from Cassandra. “Without someone getting in her way.”

“I can handle this.” Gideon reassured Cassandra. “Please take care of Magnus for me.”

“Fine. Be safe.”

“Always.”

“And if something goes wrong, light something up and let us know.” Solas said.

Gideon left the guest house and found one of the servants was waiting for him, leading him to the main mansion. The hall filled with Orlesian nobles.

“Lord Trevelyan of Ostwick, representing the Inquisition.” A man announced his arrival.

Everyone turned to Gideon as he walked in. Lord Trevelyan could be the center of attention easily with his good look and the strange, beautiful purple eyes they rarely seen in Orlais.

“A pleasure, ser.” One nobleman said. “We so rarely have a chance to meet anyone new. It is always the same crowd at these parties. So you must  be a guest of Madame de Fer. Or are you here for Duke Bastien?”

“I’m not familiar with that name. I was invited here by First Enchanter Vivienne.” Gideon replied.

“Madame de Fer is a...fond nickname the court has given Lady Vivienne.” The man explained

“I heard she find it amusing.” The lady chimed in “Are you here on business?” The lady asked. “I have heard the most curious tales of you.  I cannot imagine half of them are true.”

“What have you heard about me?” The Herald asked.

“Some said that when the veil opened, Andraste herself delivered you from the fade.”

“Some of those storytellers may have gotten away.” Gideon kept it humble. He didn’t want the tales to get bigger than this.

“But only for the best effect. The Inquisition is a ripe subject for wild tales.”

Before Gideon could reply, a man came from upstairs and interrupted the conversation.

“The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit!”

Gideon kept his anger at bay as the man insulted his Inquisition. He fully aware that all of his action in this event will have great effect on the organization and how it perceived by the Orlesian court.

“Washed-up sisters and crazed Seekers? No one can take them seriously.” The man continued with his insult and this time it got under Gideon’s skin when he referred to Cassandra. Gideon couldn't mask his reaction. No one talked shit about Cassandra and getting away with it. “Everyone knows it’s just an excuse for a brunch of political outcasts to grab power.”

Gideon breathed in, trying to keep his voice calm. “I’ve never made any claim to holiness. What’s your point?”

“In front of all these people, you admit to being a pretentious usurper. We know what your ‘Inquisition’ truly is. If you were a man of honor, you’d step outside and answer the charges.”

Gideon grunted when he saw the nobleman reached for his sword. All Gideon got was his knife but it was suffice when he fight a pompous jerk like this. Before anything could happen, the man got frozen by blue magic.

“My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language  in my house...to my guests.” A black woman in enchanter robe appeared. Her voice was hypnotizing. “You know such rudeness is...intolerable.”

The Marquis struggled to speak. “Madame Vivienne, I humbly  beg your pardon.”

“You should.” Madame de Fer said as she stepped between the Marquis and Gideon. “Whatever am I  going to do with you, me dear?”

The Marquis remained silenced and Vivienne turned to Gideon. “My Lord, you’re the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?”

Gideon had many choices, but his anger had more power than reason now. And he needed to teach a lesson to this Marquis by himself.

“Madame Vivienne, if you permitted, I would like to deal with this man myself.” Gideon said.

“He’s not worth your time, darling.” Vivienne said.

“The insult he laid upon me is forgivable but the ones he laid upon my friends isn’t.” The Herald explained. “It will be quick and swift.”

“You are my guest. We shall have it your way.”

Everyone cleared the floor to give both party the space to fight. The Marquis drew his sword while Gideon just standing still.

“Drew your weapon, coward!” The Marquis shouted.

“Do I get to choose my weapon?” Gideon asked. “Or you pick mine?”

“You’re the wounded party, dear. By the code you get to choose the weapon in this fight.” Vivienne said.

“Is this knife enough for you?” The Herald asked.

“That would make it easier for me to cut you down.”

Oh, Gideon would love to see that. He thought as the Marquis lung forward with his rapier. He dodged by stepping a side and pushed the attacker forward into the crowd. They laughed at the Marquis.

“You seemed a bit out of practice, Marquis. Are you sure you want me to use my knife.” Gideon gloated, making fun of the angry man.

The Marquis yelled angrily and charged again. This time he could give Gideon a cut on his chest. And with a quick retaliated strike, Gideon stabbed the man in his stomach but avoided any serious internal damage. The Marquis dropped his sword and fell to the ground.

“I think that is enough of a lesson for you, Marquis.” Gideon said and sheathed his knife back.

Everyone applauded and all fascinated with Gideon’s skill.

“By the grace of Andraste, you may have your life my dear. Do be more careful with it.” Vivienne said.

The servants hauled the badly injured Marquis away. His pride was now wounded and it will take years to rebuild his reputation again.

“Someone be a dear and clean up this mess. We don't want blood cluttering the dance floor.”

Vivienne touched the Herald’s arm and led him away to the seclude balcony so they could talk in private.

“I’m delighted you could attend this little gathering. I’ve so wanted to meet you.” She said. “Do you find the accommodation suit you and your company?”

“It’s wonderful, Madame de Fer. We couldn’t ask for a better host.”

“How polite of you, dear.” She smiled, beginning to like the young man in front of her.  “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court.”

“Charmed, Lady Vivienne.” Gideon replied and bowed his head. “Is that Marquis going to cause a problem?”

“His aunt is the Vicomtesse of Mont-de-Glace. Not a powerful family but well-respected...and very devout. Alphonse will be disowned for this. It’s not the first time he brought his aunt disgrace, but I am sure it will be the last. And after such public humiliation, I expect he will run off to the Dales to join the Empress’s war effort. Either to make a good end or to win back a modicum of self-respect.”

“I’m glad to hear he will not be a problem.”

“Ah, but I did not invite you to a sparring match.” She said. “With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. Only Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the last  loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause.”

“Is your interest in the Inquisition, Madame de Fer, or is it more personal?”

She chuckled. “Aren’t you charming? It’s professional, of course”

Gideon still had more question left to ask and he was glad that Vivienne was willing to answer everything. She said she led the mages loyal to the people of Thedas and said everything that she thought he wanted to hear, presenting herself to be concern about the people. She also favored the circle in which they were both agree on that.

“What say you, Herald of Andraste?”

“The Inquisition will be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne.”

“Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that.”

 

* * *

 

Gideon lingered at the party for a little while before he excused himself back to the guest quarter. His companion was still up and waited for him to return.

“So...what the first enchanter said?” Varric asked when Gideon joined them.

Gideon flopped down onto the armchair, looking exhausted after dealing with all the Orlesian nobles.

“She wants to join the Inquisition and I accepted her offer.”

“Why would you do that?” Cassandra asked, visibly disapproved of his decision. “We barely know her and you should consult with us before bringing someone in.”

“She is obviously a powerful ally. She had lots of connection in the court.” Gideon calmly explained before getting up to stand next to fuming Cassandra, hoping that his reason would calm her down.

“You knew how I feel about mages! They shouldn’t be trust. Let alone putting them into your inner circle.” She yelled at him. She was angry. Gideon understood how she was weary of the mages after what happened in Kirkwall.

Gideon grabbed her arms gently to still her in place before placing a soft kiss on her forehead to calm her down. Solas and Varric got a chance to see how effective this move was against the angry Seeker.

“She’s a powerful ally, Cassandra.” Gideon said calmly. His purple eyes looked into her amber ones. “I need you to trust my judgment on this.”

“Fine…” She sighed. “You listen to what she has to say but you do not trust her. She will do anything for power and her personal gain.”

“My seeker, it is adorable that you are worried about me.”

“I am your advisor. That is my job.”

“And we are not his advisor?” Varric spoke up, notified them that they were not the only people in the room.

Gideon pulled away from the Seeker and Cassandra had a slight blush on her face. Her angry stance came back once again.

“I think we should give her a chance.” Solas said. “She is indeed a powerful mage coupled with her knowledge of the Orlesian court.”

“I gotta side with Cassandra on this one, Herald. She’s shady and possibly has a lot of ulterior motives.” Varric voiced his opinion.

“Thank you.” Cassandra said. “Someone with a sense!”

“We will give the First Enchanter a chance to prove her worth to the Inquisition first.” Gideon replied with the voice to let everyone know that his decision is final.

Cassandra made a disgusted grunt and walked away from the group. Magnus barked at Gideon one time before followed the Seeker. She was angry and needed to calm down. Cassandra had half a mind to bash something with her sword or punch someone, more specifically Gideon Trevelyan.

Gideon too excused himself to retreat to his room, feeling bad that Cassandra wasn’t approve of his decision.

He was trying to do the right thing and at the same time, he needed her approval too. It was the thing he valued most.

Gideon tossed his knife on the bed and took of his clothes before stepped inside the hot bath the servants prepared for him. Warm water helped ease the tension from a rough couple day. Gideon noticed her got another wound on his chest again. It must be from the fight with the Marquis.

The Herald sighed and tried to wash blood off. The wound still fresh and there was blood seeping out. Gideon got up from the bath and dried himself up. Putting his clothes on, Gideon sat down on his bed and tried to stitch up the wound by himself but he couldn’t do it.

“Maker…” He grunted, putting on his shirt and headed out to Cassandra’s room.

It took him five minutes to finally knock on her door.

“I need help.” He said.

Magnus barked before the door swung opened. Cassandra walked away from the door immediately.

“Can you help stich my wound?” He asked.

Worry crept upon her stoic face and he knew she wasn’t really angry at him. “Sure, sit down.”

Gideon walked into her room and sat down on her bed before removing his shirt. Cassandra fetched her medical supply and turned to tend to his wound. Magnus jumped onto the bed and settle down next to its master.

“What happened?” She asked.

“Some Marquis is looking for a fight and he said a wrong thing so I teach him a lesson.”

“What exactly can he say to piss you off?”

Gideon didn’t meet her eyes when he replied. “He disrespected Leliana...and you.”

Cassandra stopped what she was doing and looked at him. “You do not have to protect my honor by putting yourself in harms way like this.” She said but deep down Cassandra admired him and what a gentleman he was.

Gideon took Cassandra’s hands in his, holding it against his chest. His purple eyes searched for her amber one.

“I’m sorry. I should include you in every decision I made but Madame de Fer needed my answer immediately.” He said. “It’s important for me that you know I always value your opinion above everyone else.”

“I know. I am sorry too. I should trust your judgment and you wouldn’t do anything to put the Inquisition in harm's way.” The Seeker replied.

Gideon smiled and kissed her hands, making Cassandra blushed again. She continued to clean up his wound before stitching up for him.

He thanked her after she was done. Gideon prepared to leave the room and ordered Magnus to watch over her.

“Gideon…” She called him. “Can you stay?”

He smiled. “Sure.”

They ended up in the same bed and with Gideon behind her back, holding her in his arms again. Cassandra relaxed and closed her eyes, allowing herself to relish in the warmth of his body.

  


* * *

 

The first thing Gideon and Cassandra did when they arrived at Haven was to meet up with the rest of the council right away. Josephine was waiting for them outside the war room.

“It’s good you have returned. We heard of your encounter.”

“You heard?” Cassandra asked.

“My agents in the city sent word ahead, of course.” Leliana spoke up as she walked toward them with Cullen. “It seemed like our Herald drew a lot of unwanted attention.”

The commander crossed his arms. “It’s a shame the Templars abandoned their senses as well as the capital.”

Gideon huffed. “At least we know the chantry is no longer a threat to us.”

“Yes and we have the opening we need to approach the templars and the mages.” Josephine said.

“Do we? Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember.”

Leliana agreed. “True, he has taken the Order somewhere, but to do what? My reports have been...very odd.”

“We must look into it.” Cullen said. “I’m certain not everyone in the order will support the Lord Seeker.’

But Josephine had a very different idea. “Or the Herald could  simply go to meet the mages at Redcliffe, instead”

“You think the Mage Rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse!” Cullen asked.

“I think the templars are worth investigating.” Gideon said.

“I agree. What could the Lord Seeker be up to?” Cassandra replied.

Josephine still insisted that about the mages. “We shouldn't discount Redcliffe. The mages may be worth the risk.”

“They are powerful, Ambassador, but more desperate than you realize.” The seekers said.

Gideon looked at his most trusted advisor. “You think the invitation could be some kind of trap?”

“If some among the rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave…”

“The same could be said about the templars.”

Cullen nodded. “True enough. Right now, I'm not certain we have enough influence to approach the Order safely.”

“Then the Inquisition needs agents in more places. That's something you can help with.” Cassandra said.

“In the meantime, we should consider other options.”

Everyone separated and got back to work. Leliana lingered behind to speak with Gideon.

“There is one other matter.” She spoke up when everyone was out of earshot. “Several months ago, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they have also disappeared. Ordinarily I wouldn't even consider the idea they're involved in all this, but the timing is... curious.”

“That does sound odd, I agree.” Gideon agreed.

“The others have disregarded my suspicion, but I cannot ignore it. Two days ago, my agents in the Hinterlands heard news of a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity, please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease.”

His eyebrow shot up in question. “And if he can't?”

“Then there may be more going on than we thought.”

  



	6. The Iron Bull and The Warden

Gideon and Cassandra were waiting for the scout report from Leliana’s agents, surveying the Storm Coast before the Herald went there. Cassandra and Gideon both agreed that they should recruited Warden Blackwall on the way to the Coast.

This morning Cassandra joined the Herald in his archery practice. It had been a long time since she got her hands on bow and arrow. It will be a good exercise but it will be hard to beat Gideon. At the end, her shooting skill was in bad shape than she originally thought. 

“You need more practice, Seeker.” He said as they retrieved the arrows and putting them back in the quivers.

“I think I will stick with my sword.” 

As they walked back to the chantry, there was a man waiting for them. A man Gideon never saw his face before.

“Excuse me, I've got a message for the Inquisition, but I'm having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me.” The man said and from Gideon’s observation, the man wasn’t wearing the Inquisition armor.

“Who are you, soldier?” Gideon asked.

“Cremisius Aclassi, with the Bull's Chargers mercenary company. We mostly work out of Orlais and Nevarra.” The stranger replied. “We got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast. My company commander, Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge. If you'd like to see what the Bull's Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work.”

“What can your Bull's Chargers offer the Inquisition?” Cassandra asked. She heard about them before and they were quite good at what they did.

“We're loyal, we're tough, and we don't break contracts. Ask around Val Royeaux. We've got references.”

“What should I know about your commander?” Gideon asked.

“Iron Bull? He's one of those Qunari. The big guys with the horns? He leads from the front, he pays well, and he's a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all, he's professional. We accept contracts with whoever makes the first real offer. You're the first time he's gone out of his way to pick a side.”

Cassandra looked at Gideon to see his reaction when he heard the word ‘Qunari’. From what he told her Gideon had bad experience with them. His brows frowned and Cassandra thought he would past this offer.

But the Herald kept investigating. “Why did your commander send us this information?”

“Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition. He thinks you're doing good work.” Cremisius replied.

“I look forward to meeting this Iron Bull.”

“We're the best you'll find. Come to the Storm Coast, and you can see us in action.”

The man walked away, leaving Cassandra with the Herald of Andraste. The seeker was worried for Gideon. 

“We can refuse the offer.” She said. “If you don’t want to work with them.”

“I can’t let my personal judgement against the Qunari effects the Inquisition and write off the potential allies.” He replied. “I will see what this Iron Bull have to say.”

 

* * *

 

Once the report came in, Gideon picked his travelling party and left right away. It will be the first time Vivienne joining them and Solas will stay behind to study the Breach. They will make a quick stop at the Hinterland to find the lone Warden. 

After a long ride, they reached the camp near the Upper Lake. From what Scout Harding said, they could find Warden Blackwall somewhere here. The party traveled on foot to his last known location by the lake. They heard  metal hitting against each other, meaning that they were near.

“Remember how to carry your shields! You're not hiding, you're holding. Otherwise it's useless!” The party heard the man shouted before a tall and muscular figured appeared in full Warden’s armor.

“Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?” Gideon called.

The man turned to Gideon and walked toward him. “You're not— How do you know my name? Who sent…” Suddenly he raised the shield and blocked the arrow away from Gideon. Both mam turned to the direction of the arrow to see a band of bandits approaching.

“That's it. Help or get out. We're dealing with these idiots first!” The man told before turning to his men. “Conscripts! Here they come!”

Everything happened so fast and the party quickly killed all the bandits. When the fight was over, Blackwall checked if the bandits was really dead before walked toward his conscripts.

“Good work, conscripts, even if this shouldn't have happened. They could've—well, thieves are made, not born. Take back what they stole. Go back to your families. You saved yourselves.”

His men walked away and Gideon stopped in front of the Warden who gestured his hand at the Herald. “You're no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are you?” Blackwall’s voice filled with suspicion.

“I know your name because I'm an agent of the Inquisition.” Gideon replied. “I'm investigating whether the disappearance of Wardens has anything to do with the murder of the Divine.”

“Maker's balls, the Wardens and the Divine? That can't—no, you're asking, so you don't really know.” Blackwall said. “First off, I didn't know they disappeared. But we do that, right? No more Blight, job done, Wardens are the first thing forgotten. But one thing I'll tell you: no Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn't political.”

“I'm not here to accuse. Not yet. I just need information.” Gideon corrected. “ I've only found you and heard of one another. Where are the rest?”

“I haven't seen any Wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting.” Blackwall told. “Not much interest because the Archdemon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript because there's no Blight coming. Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need. Who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I "conscripted" their victims. They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand. Next time they won't need me. Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are.”

It came as a little surprise for Gideon to hear that. Those kind of power could lead to many problems. “I wasn't aware Grey Wardens could take whatever they want.” 

“It's complicated. If there's a Blight, everyone has to help the effort to fight it. The treaties are ancient. Outside of Blights, it's as binding as a clever tongue can make it.” The Warden explained.

“Do you have any idea where the other Wardens could have gone?” Cassandra asked.

“Maybe they returned to our stronghold at Weisshaupt? That's in the Anderfels, a long way north. I don't really know. Can't imagine why they'd all disappear at once, let alone where they'd disappear to.”

“Why haven't you gone missing like the rest of them?” 

“Well, maybe I was going to. Or maybe there's a new directive, but a runner got lost or something. My job was to recruit on my own. Planned to stay that way for months. Years.”

“It's been a pleasure, Warden Blackwall, but this didn't help at all.” Gideon said before walking away, knowing Blackwall couldn’t help him at all.

“Inquisition... agent, did you say? Hold a moment.” “The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn. Events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved. If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden. Maybe you need me.”

Gideon smiled. “Warden Blackwall, the Inquisition accepts your offer.”

“Good to hear. We both need to know what's going on, and perhaps I've been keeping to myself for too long. This Warden walks with the Inquisition. ”

The Warden quickly packed his belonging and went back with them to the upper lake camp. Gideon gave one of the horse to the Warden so he could accompany them to the Storm Coast as well. 

Gideon hunted a ram for tonight’s dinner where everyone sat together at the fire pit and introduced themselves to Blackwall. He was actually impressed with Cassandra being the Seeker of Truth but rather unimpressed by Vivienne’s barb tongue. Varric, on the other hand, didn’t say anything much but kept his focus on writing on a piece of paper.

Magnus stared at Blackwall from its place between Cassandra and Gideon. The wolf pup was curious about the new member. 

“Is that your pet, Herald?” Blackwall asked. “How do you tame such a beast?”

“I adopted him since he was just a tiny pup. He thinks I’m his father or something.” Gideon explained.

“He seemed well-trained.”

“You have to give that to Cullen. I didn’t do much except for spoiling him rotten.”

Everyone laughed. “My dear Gideon, I would love to see you raised your own children one day.” Vivienne said. 

“Our Herald must find a wife first.” Varric chimed in. 

“Oh, you haven’t marry?” Vivienne was surprised. “Maker knew how many Orlesian nobles would line up for you to pick them as your bride.”

“Andraste helps me. I hope that day would never come.” Gideon replied with a laughter.

“Or maybe you got your eyes on someone already?” Vivienne pressed further.

“He doesn’t like girls who wear silk and velvet.” Varric added. “They are too dull for our adventurous Herald of Andraste.”

“How did I become a subject of this conversation?” Gideon asked before turning to Cassandra to ask for help with his purple eyes.

The seeker seemed to take the hint and spoke up. “Herald, I think we needed to plan our tomorrow journey before we all go to sleep. The road to Storm Coast can be a bit rougher than I remember.”

“Of course, Lady Seeker.” Gideon stood up. “Excuse us, everyone.”

The pair retreated into Cassandra’s tent with a detailed map from Scout Harding. All eyes were on them.

“Are they...a thing?” Blackwall decided to ask.

Varric laughed before asking. “You noticed that after you just met us like 6 hours ago?” 

“What? I am not blind. They are always by each other’s side and the Herald kept stealing glances at the Seeker or how she seemed to smile so much when she’s around him.” The Warden explained.

“You are not blind, Warden. But they are the biggest blinded fools.” The dwarf replied.

“I think he can do better than that. He can find a much younger and gentler wife.” Vivienne chimed in.

“Oh, he said that he didn’t want that, Madame Vivienne.” Varric snorted. “He wants her, a woman like her who are comfortable in armor than a ball gown.”

 

* * *

 

“Thank you for rescuing me.” He said softly as they entered her tent. Magnus trailing behind them before settling down in front of them.

“I can’t believe you are still uncomfortable with this subject.” She said.

“Well, my parents brought it up every time so…”

“I understand.” 

Gideon expanded the map in front of them and they began to plan the route. Cassandra said it would take a whole day ride to reach Storm Coast through the main trade route but since there was mage/Templar war raging on, it would be better if they avoided this route. She suggested that they should use a small road instead but it will take longer time through the mountain.

“It would be better if we go on the safer road. Iron Bull can wait for two more days to meet us.”

“Do you think the Bull Chargers will be worth our trip?”

“I don’t know either.” Gideon replied. “We need more men and if the Iron Bull prove to be a good addition to the Inquisition, we will have enough people to help with the travelling. You can finally put your interest somewhere else than travelling here and there with me all the time.”

“No, you will not leave me behind, Gideon.”

“Why? You can get some rest while I take Blackwall and Iron Bull with me. You can see to the new recruits and train them. Even Solas had more time to study the Breach after we got Vivienne on our team.”

“I will go with you, Gideon. Wherever you go, I go.”

“Cassandra, what is it?” He looked into her amber eyes directly. “This doesn’t sound like you.”

In Cassandra’s head, many scenario ran through her mind. All of them were the worst she could imagine. Gideon was badly injured or died and she wasn’t there to protect him, taking the blow for him, saving the last hope of Thedas.

But when his hand placed on hers, Cassandra put on her stoic face and put her thought away.

“I will be there with you and stop you from putting yourself in harms way or making stupid decision.”

Gideon laughed. “There you go, Seeker. That sound more like you.”

“But in all seriousness. Never left without me.”

“Come on, you gotta let me have more flexibility than that.”

She finally agreed to the arrangement and it took some convincing. He will take her on every trip in the future but if she was needed somewhere else or the travelling party needed a place for a more specialized person.

“Are you okay staying with Vivienne tonight?” He asked. “Magnus can stay with you.”

“Boy, do you want to stay with me?” She asked.

Magnus barked, wiggling its tail, and moved to sit between Cassandra and the Herald. Gideon rubbed its head affectionately.

“Keeping her safe for me, alright?”

The young wolf pup nuzzled its head against Cassandra’s legs, looking at her with loving eyes.

“Good night, my lady.” He said before kissing her forehead.

“Quit with the forehead kissing, Herald. It started to become a habit of yours.”

“A habit I rather keep it.” He murmured.

Cassandra saw it in his eyes, the lust and the need. It was like fire, ready to burn her. His hypnotic purple eyes locked at her full lips. She knew what he wanted and to be true to herself, she wanted it too. She still remember how his lips felt like on hers.

He leaned closer until he could hear her breath hitched. Cassandra too leaned forward. But with a deep breath, Gideon pulled away and wished her a goodnight before he left her tent, leaving Cassandra with her heart breathing like a drum and cheeks blushing.

  
  


* * *

 

Cassandra prepared to get some rest when the First Enchanter joined her. Vivienne made an attempt to converse with the Lady Seeker who tried to be nice and pushed her prejudice aside as Gideon told her to.

“So you are seventy-eighth in line to the Nevarran throne, Cassandra? That is rather far off. Even so, many enjoy the idle life afforded by the most distant of titles. You could have been provided with every luxury. If you'd remained in that life.”

Cassandra chuckled. “I am ill-suited to finery, Vivienne. Besides, I can accomplish more as I am now.”

“You pursued duty and responsibility, a path that took you next to the Sunburst Throne. Well played.” Vivienne admitted but Cassandra knew her intention behind this compliment. She was never considered herself as the one who played the Great Game. She just did what has to be done and served the Chantry and the Divine as best as she could. 

“I try to do the Maker's work. Where I stand while doing so is unimportant.”

“You must admit it  _ does  _ help.”

“I never played one of your games, Lady Vivienne. And it was never my intention to be next to the Sunburst Throne. I just did my job as the Seeker of Truth and protected the Chantry from those with ill-will.”

“Ah, the tales of young Seeker of Truth who protected the Divine against horde of dragons. you do know they still tell tales of the dragon attack at Val Royeaux?” Vivienne inquired.

“I'm aware. I'm also aware they grow larger with each retelling.” Cassandra tried to remain humble as usual. It wasn’t like her to boast her glorious tales every time someone brought it up. It was all in the past.

“Many yet live who saw it with their own eyes.”

“From what I've heard from so-called "witnesses," I have to wonder.”

“You are too modest, dear.” Vivienne said. “You could have parlayed that victory into more than a position at the Divine's right hand.”

“If I was someone else, perhaps. I simply did what I needed to do.” 

“But that downplay of yours led you to form the Inquisition and became one of the four cornerstones of the organization, making you one of the closest to our Herald.”   


“What do you mean?”   


“From what I heard, you are always at his side in both battle and war council. I wouldn’t be surprise if you and him will be more than just a close companion.”

“He trusts my counsel.” Cassandra added. 

“You too are closer than you realized, you know? You maybe blind but others can see.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. The Herald and I are friend.”

“Whatever you say, Lady Seeker.”

_ Thank the Maker the conversation ended there! _ Cassandra thought. Vivienne excused herself so she could get some rest, leaving Cassandra to ponder to the question the First Enchanter asked. 

Gideon and her were close. That was all other people needed to know. She admitted it, he was charming and all but their relationship would never go further beyond friendship. He had his eyes on someone else and no one would saw her past the armor and her brash personality. She wasn’t beautiful or gentle like normal noble lady.

But Cassandra couldn’t stop thinking about him and how they almost kissed, picturing all the possibility if they were in a romantic relationship.

Vivienne was already asleep but Cassandra couldn’t close her eyes. Gideon’s touch still haunted her.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Gideon couldn’t sleep. Not when Varric and Blackwall snoring loudly beside him. But the main cause of his insomnia was Cassandra’s lips. Every time he closed his eyes, he could still feel her hot breath against his cheek or how close they were to kissing.

The Herald sighed and got up, putting on a fur cloak before heading out from the tent. The cold wind of the night could help him calmed down. He pulled one of the torch and found a beautiful spot overlooking the forest and light from Redcliffe and the Crossroad village. 

He pulled out a leather covered notebook from a small bag along with quill and ink. He thought he should note down everything that happened in this long journey. So all of their effort will not lost with the time. He wanted to note down how each of his closest companion fight, how they struggling to restore order, how each of them see the world.

“What are you doing here alone?” A voice came from behind, startled Gideon that he almost spilled the ink.

He turned to look and it was the woman who caused his insomnia. “I can’t sleep.”

She sat down next to him and saw what he was doing. She looked at him with a question on her face.

“I think I should write everything that happened down. The historian can say whatever they wanted but this will be the truth. Everything happened before my eyes.”

“Can I read it?”

“Of course.” He said and handed the small notebook to her. “But it isn’t quite finished yet.”

Cassandra began to read his current page which had only a couple of sentence, like a short note.

“ _ The Hinterland, first trip with First Enchanter Vivienne, fight off bandits, recruiting Blackwall (he knew nothing of the Warden), camp out for the night (ram for dinner), everyone still talk about marriage, planning the travelling route with Cassandra. _ ” She read it out loud before gave him a soft chuckle. “That is all you wrote about today?”

“It isn’t a complete version.” He replied.

“And what is in the last couple sentence? I couldn’t read the language.” 

“It’s in ancient Ostwick language.” He replied. “It was the language our ancestor used. Only the noble still used it nowadays to preserve the language.”

“May I ask what it mean?”

“Just a note to my family.” He lied because the truth was far from that. 

She gave the notebook back to Gideon and didn’t push any further. 

“What keep you from sleeping anyway?” He asked. “Don’t tell me Vivienne is snoring too.”

Cassandra laughed. “No. It’s just...I just feel weird. Feel like it is out of place.”

“That does sound weird for a woman who travel a lot.”

“Indeed.”

“Care to join me on stargazing, my lady?”

“Of course, Lord Trevelyan.”

They laid back on the leather blanket Gideon use to sit on. They played the game of naming every stars that they knew. Some had different name according to their languages and Gideon found that Nevarran language was charming when it was spoken by Cassandra. 

Then finally Cassandra yawned, knowing that finally the fatigue taking over her now. She closed her eyes and scooted closer to Gideon’s warm body. He turned to see that she was finally sleeping. He dared not move, he didn't want to.

And for some reason, his body finally gave in and following her to sleep.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Scout Harding was the first one to wake up in the camp. She woke up a couple of agents to help her prepare horses and supplies for the travelling party. Then she went to her usual spot to watch the sunrise over the Hinterland forest only to find it was preoccupy by certain two people. The people she never thought to see them cuddling with each other.

The Herald of Andraste and the Seeker of Truth.

She had to admit they would make quite a remarkable pair but pushed all of that aside, Harding needed to report this back to Sister Leliana to make her aware of the situation between Gideon and Cassandra. 

The head scout decided to wake them up before anyone found them together. She shook them gently, trying not to startle them.

“Good morning.” She greeted them.

Gideon was the first to open his eyes and only to find Cassandra snuggled to his side with her head resting on his chest. He turned to the source of the sound that woke him up to see Scout Harding.

“You might want to get up now before anyone sees you and start asking question.” She advised.

“Maybe just a little longer. She needs more sleep.”

“I’m not sure if anyone…”

“Let them. I will handle it.” He replied and the Scout gave a little nod before walking back to the camp.

Once Harding disappeared and Gideon shifted his attention back to Cassandra who was still asleep. Her hand was clutching on his shirt, right above his heart. The warm and fuzzy feeling came back again and Gideon hoped that this moment would last forever. Cassandra looked peaceful and carefree that he felt bad to wake her up to the reality.

He waited until she began to stir but he didn’t move or let go of her hand. Finally, the Seeker opened her eyes and realized she was using her Herald’s chest as a pillow the whole night. She was about to move away but his arms secure around her waist and his hand was in his.

“Gideon…” Her voice was weak, feeling weak against his hold. This man was her weakness.

He smiled that charming smile at her. “How do you sleep, my lady?’ He asked.

“Gideon...let my hand go before someone else sees us.” She said with a little urgency in her voice. 

“No” He replied and kept his hold tightly. “Is it such a bad thing if we stay like this for a little longer?”   


“Yes...I don’t…” She stammered when her eyes met with his purple ones. “I don’t want to answer questions especially from Varric.”

“About that...I want to talk to you about...” He said, suddenly became serious. Cassandra lifted her head up so she could look at him directly. 

Before Cassandra could say anything, there was a sound coming from behind and she quickly pushed herself away from Gideon, making it look like they were sitting together. Gideon sighed.

“Seeker! Herald!! Breakfast is ready.” Varric appeared behind them.

They got up from the spot and walked back to the camp with Varric. Cassandra tried to not think about any of it and Gideon tried to act like none of that never happened. It was for the best. The opportunity had passed and he will not mention it ever again. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

The trip to Storm Coast was fun for everyone. Gideon laughed at the bickering between Varric, Blackwall, Scout Harding, and Vivienne. They was getting acquaint fast and it lightened up the mood for everyone. Cassandra and Gideon was at the front with Magnus, the wolf pup, trotting at his master’s side. The Seeker and the Herald making a light conversation but they were obviously avoid talking about this morning.

They took the longer route which make them have to stop at the inn. Cassandra was right that there was no bandits along this route. Varric, Gideon, and Cassandra took care of the rooms while Harding and Blackwall took care of the food. Gideon charmed his way with lady innkeeper to let Magnus stay with him. Of course, the lady would swoon all over him. With his purple eyes and deep sexy voice. It made her wonder what he’d be like when he was in Ostwick.  _ Was he a lady’s man or a heartbreaker? _ She thought with all the asset that he had, he could get any girl in bed with him.

Cassandra made a disgusting noise from behind Gideon and Gideon tried really hard not laugh.

The innkeeper finally allow Magnus to stay with them in the room. Vivienne was complaining about Magnus and his dog smell that she asked Harding to stay in her room. Cassandra didn’t complain. She preferred staying with Gideon and Magnus anyway. 

The dinner was a delight as Varric and Blackwall tried to out drink each other until Cassandra had to step in and stop them, stating that they had to leave early tomorrow. Gideon was busy feeding his wolf because the pup couldn't stop staring at him with its big blue eyes.

“You’re really spoiling him.” Cassandra said. “You got to teach him how to hunt and survive in the wilderness as well, Gideon.”

“I know.” He admitted but kept feeding the pup anyway. “But how?”   


“Maybe take him on a hunt with you.” She suggested. “You should ask Cullen about this. He probably know how.”

Vivienne was the first one to excuse herself back to the room. Harding left too and then there was the four of them left. Cassandra stick around for a while before taking Magnus upstairs. Gideon tried to get her stay but she was tired from the journey.

Varric waited until Cassandra was out of sight and interrogated the Herald right away. “What’s going on with you and Cassandra?”

“You're eyeing the lady Seeker, aren't you? I can see why, she's definitely... striking. “ Blackwall asked. “A little stern, though.”

Gideon tried to play it cool and not admitting to anything. “You're experienced, I assume. Got any tips?”

“If I say the wrong thing, she'll probably have my head.” The Warden seemed frightened when he thought about it but carried on anyway. “Cassandra is a warrior. That's all she's ever known, but that's not all there is to life. Show her that.”

“So you’re trying to court her?” Varric wanted to answer to come out of Gideon’s mouth to prove the point. 

“Gentleman, never kiss and tell, Varric.” Gideon got up from his seat. “Excuse me, gentleman. I think I should get some rest.”

Gideon quickly walked away but he heard Varric shouted over the crowd. “I know you’re into her!”

The Herald chuckled and walked to the room he shared with Cassandra. He could hear her laughter through the door. When he got inside, he saw her lying on the floor with Magnus that looked like he just won a wrestling match with her.

“You have fun?” He asked.

Both of them looked up and Magnus got off Cassandra and ran to Gideon. She gave him a shy smile.

“I love it when you smile.” He commented. 

“Shut it.” She growled at him but deep down, Gideon knew she didn’t mean that.

Cassandra stood up and headed to bed, picking her usual side of the bed.

“Are you sure you want to share the bed?” He asked again.

“Gideon, you have to stop asking that question. We are way beyond that.’

“I was trying to be a gentleman.” He mumbled.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Nothing happened last night and they woke up to find an appropriate distance between the both of them. They were the first people at breakfast and also getting everything ready. Vivienne and Harding joined them a moment later. Of course, Gideon handled all the talking with Vivienne and Harding until Varric and Blackwall, both looked like they had a major hangover.

And Cassandra, being the mother hen that she was, ordered food and drink that would help sober them up.

“How much did you guys drink last night?”

“Too much.” Varric replied.

While Varric and Blackwall ate their breakfast, the rest was talking about today’s journey and Cassandra speculated that they will reach the camp at Storm Coast before noon. Gideon paid for everything before they be on their way.

They encountered a band of ten bandits and they made a grave mistake of trying to rob this travelling party. Cassandra was in her full armor and Gideon shooting arrow from horseback ended their lives before the bandits even reconsider their choices.

It was good way to start off their day, considering there will be a group of Tevinter mercenary waiting for them. Once they arrived at Storm Coast, the weather had been very unkind to them. Storm was raging and it was raining heavily they couldn’t see what was ahead of them. Gideon ordered that they will continue on foot to meet with the Chargers.

Of course, when they arrived at the beach, the fight between the Tevinters and the Chargers was raging. Gideon led his company to join the fight and helped out the chargers immediately. Gideon’s first arrow went right into the eye socket of on brute, squeezing through the small opening of his helmet. The brute fell down immediately but Cassandra made sure he was really dead by putting her sword through his heart.

Blackwall proved himself to be a competent fighter, taking down two of the mercenary. Vivienne also handled herself well in combat while using both magic and staff blade. The battle ended quickly. Cassandra quickly stepped to stand next to the Herald, knowing he had bad experience with the Qunari before. 

“Chargers, stand down!” The Qunari man shouted which Gideon assumed that he was the Iron Bull. “Krem! How'd we do?”

“Five or six wounded, chief. No dead.” Krem reported.

“That's what I like to hear. Let the throat cutters finish up, then break out the casks.” Iron Bull said before turning to Gideon who approaching him. “So you're with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming.”

Gideon spoke something that sounded like a Qunari language and it surprised the Iron Bull who spoke something in return.

“You speak Qunlat? I’m surprise.” Iron Bull said. “Not many Southerner can speak Qunlat.”

“I have to learn your language. It’s a necessary part of my job before the Inquisition.” Gideon replied. “Nicely done by the way. I hear you're looking for work?”

“I am! Not before my drink, though.” Bull sat down on the fallen tree trunk as Krew approached them again. “I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant.”

‘“Good to see you again. Throatcutters are done, chief.” The lieutenant said.

“Already? Have 'em check again. I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem.”

“None taken. Least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?”

Krew walked away to deliver the order to the crew. Cassandra was still remained at his side, keeping her eyes on the Iron Bull and her Herald.

“So... you've seen us fight. We're expensive, but we're worth it... and I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us.” Bull said.

“The Chargers seem like an excellent company.” Gideon admitted.

“They are. But you're not just getting the boys. You're getting me.” The Qunari informed. “You need a front line bodyguard, I'm your man. Whatever it is—demons, dragons? The bigger the better.” He stopped and looked at Gideon in the eyes. “And there's one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?”

Gideon nodded and he saw Cassandra’s alarming face when she heard that word, assuming it was a bad thing. “They're a Qunari organization, right? The equivalent of their guards and city watch?”

“I'd go closer to "spies," but yeah, that's them.” Iron Bull explained. “Or, well,  _ us _ . The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to you, and send reports on what's happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I'll share them with your people.”

That was a tough decision he needed to make. Cassandra made the face that she didn’t want the man to join them, not when Iron Bull will bring in the Ben-Hassrath. He right out admitted that he was a spy. Gideon’s own experience told him he shouldn’t get involved with anything Qunari.

But he vowed to do the right thing for the Inquisition and having the reports from the Ben-Hassrath agents would benefit them.

“You run your reports past Leliana before sending them. You send nothing she doesn't approve.” Gideon said. “If this turns out to be a trick, or if your reports compromise the Inquisition, Cassandra will eat you alive.”

“Wouldn't have it any other way.” Iron Bull replied. “Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!”

The Lieutenant frowned. “What about the casks, chief? We just opened them up. With axes.”

“Find some way to seal them. You're Tevinter, right? Try blood magic.” The chief told. “We'll meet you back at Haven.”

 

* * *

 

They headed back to Haven right away after a successful mission. Leliana received the report ahead of them and congratulated them. The Iron Bull proved his worth right away with a stream of information from the Ben-Hassrath, making Leliana’s work a lot easier.

But Gideon told her to keep an eye on the Qunari and his band of mercenary anyway.

There was a lot still needed to be done in the Storm Coast and now that Cullen could send a small Inquisition army into the region to help set up the camp and survey the area ahead of time.

Gideon was glad that he finally got to sleep in his own bed and got a proper bath again. The same could be say to his travelling companion. Varric thanked Gideon when the Herald said he will not be needed for the next mission. The dwarf finally got a chance to write

One morning, Cassandra was looking for Gideon everywhere. Leliana asked her to deliver a raven scroll from the Free Marches with his family sigil on the seal wax. He wasn’t in his cabin and nor did the chantry hall. She also checked out Solas’s cabin but the mage informed her that he wasn’t here.

She walked outside the wall of Haven to the camp to find Iron Bull was fighting with someone with his great axe. She immediately knew who that was as she joined the crowd. Varric and Krem were betting against each other, taking their friend’s side. 

“You love fighting, aren’t you?” Bull asked and swung his axe at Gideon who gracefully dodged to the side. The Herald tried to land a hit but Bull was quick for a man of his size.

“I don’t like it but it is a necessary part of life.” Gideon replied and took a few steps back. “I need to learn how each of my companion fight so I can coordinate the attack better. Make our fight as seamless as possible.”

“Good thinking.” Bull admitted. “I believe you are in this position before and I think you are a general of some kind. It probably comes naturally for you.”

Gideon chuckled and took a quick step for left to right and landed a hit on Bull’s side. “Trust me, leading the Ostwick army is no easy task.”

“Wait, Ostwick army? You mean  _ the _ Grand Ostwick army? You are  _ that _ Ostwick General? The one who led the defense against the Qunari?  _ The Defender of the Free Marches _ ?” Bull asked excitingly. 

Gideon smiled. “I’m afraid that’s me.”

“I never thought it was you who broke the Qunari army again and again until the last attempt of the assault that you burned down the whole Qunari fleet before it even enter the bay.”

“The tales got bigger every time.” Gideon said. “I know the Qunari will not give up, my friend. They are more stubborn than that.”

Everyone nearby all heard of the conversation and Gideon immediately gained respect from both the Chargers and the Inquisition army. Even a certain Seeker was impressed. Gideon was beyond her expectation. She heard a story about a young general of Ostwick and never thought she will meet him one day.

Not to mention to work alongside the man of a legend.

She watched as the Herald managed to knock out Bull’s great axe and won the fight. Bull bowed before lifting Gideon’s arm up. The crowd cheered loudly. Gideon gave the sparring sword to one of the soldier before noticed the Seeker among the crowd.

“Herald, may I have a word?” The Seeker asked as he approached her. 

“Of course.”

“A raven scroll from Ostwick.” She handed him the letter. “And Josephine said you haven’t had your breakfast yet.”

“Aye, I wanted some workout before breakfast and Bull was up for a little challenge.” He replied and put the letter away. “Care to join me, Lady Cassandra?”

She smiled. “Always.”

They got their food and headed out to their usual spot, away from the crowd’s prying eyes. The couple knew that there was gossip around the camp, speculating their relationship. Gideon could let it tolerated if it didn’t go too far. If it was, he wouldn’t mind dueling someone to protect the Seeker’s honor. 

Well, she would likely handle it by herself.

They ate in silence and Gideon finally opened the letter from his family and read them. Cassandra watched his expression closely. His warm smile crept up his handsome face.

“I assume there is no trouble at your home.” She said.

“My mother just gives me the update of everything. I can’t believe she still hasn’t give up on playing matchmaker. I dodged marriage for 31 years and she didn’t even take a hint.”

Cassandra laughed a wholeheartedly laugh that Gideon long to hear more. 

“My dear Herald, I wish I can see you running away from all of your suitor.”

“I’m sorry, Lady Cassandra. We’re not in Ostwick.” He chuckled and put the letter away. “And she probably fixate on getting my sisters married as soon as she can. And like I said, I already found the woman I like.”

Cassandra smiled faded away when he mentioned that. Yes, he said he found a woman with the qualities he was seeking in a wife.  _ Josephine and Leliana _ . The two women he had his eyes on.

And again, she missed how Gideon kept stealing glances at her.

“I’m not sure why you wanted to take me on a mission or having breakfast with me.” She said. “I bet there are many people who are a better company than me. More pleasant than me.” 

“I trust you.” He said. “And your presence calm me. You are the sound of reason when all chaos erupted around me.”

Cassandra was surprised at his word. But when she looked into his eyes, the doubt was gone. It was so earnest, so sincere. He was too good for this world, too pure.

“I don’t know why should I trust the woman who tries to kill me the first moment we met. But I do trust you, Cassandra.”

“Thank you.” She replied. “And I trust you.”

And he smiled at her. A smile that was like a sun that she loved so much. It lit up like he was waiting his entire life to hear the word and gain her approval.

_ Maker! She will protect him and his smile. May his smile never fade away as it lighted up her world. _

“So you are not telling me the whole story about you leading  _ the _ Grand Ostwick army.” Cassandra said.

“I don’t feel the need to brag. I rather had everyone focus on my skill and what I can do for the Inquisition now.” He replied. “Besides, it is not that big of a deal.”

“But you are the Defender of the Free Marches!”

“I was just doing my job, my lady.” 

For Cassandra, sometime he could be too humble. There was nothing to be humble if you could break the Qunari army time and time again. He could be consider the Hero of Southern Thedas because if it wasn’t him, Thedas would be raging with war.

“Tell me everything!” 

Gideon rarely saw Cassandra got this excited so he decided to tell her the whole story.

“I was sixteen when I was about to finish my training with the Templars when the Qunari landed its first attack in ten years. My father called me back to help my uncle led the army. We had been at war for six months and we rarely won a battle. Our double wall was the only thing that kept them at bay. All hope seemed lost when my uncle and his son was slain. Maker knew they were the best we have and how could I fill the shoes they left for me? I was only sixteen, inexperienced.”

“What did you do then?”

“I ordered a retreat, of course. We already lost the battle. It is better if we save our lives to fight the next day. Since I’m the only Trevelyan left, the senior commanders put me at the head of the army. I sent out a messenger asking for three days temporary truce to recover the dead bodies and give them proper funeral. I tried to recover my uncle and my cousin’s body but all I can find was their helmets and swords.”

“I’m sorry.” She said, reaching her hand out to held his. “It must be hard for you.”

“It was but I have no time to mourn them. I just bargained a valuable time to organize the plan and consult with my war council. That was when I realized we only take a defense and let them directly assault us. I changed the plan and took the fight to them both direct and indirect. I sent 100 of my best men to burn down the Qunari camp, forcing the panicking army to retreat to our waiting cavalry and shield wall. It was our first victory and we laid waste on the mighty Qunari army. We burned down their ship and forcing the remaining soldiers to surrender.”

“What happened after that?”

“It was just the beginning of a twelve year long of war. My father put me in charge of the Grand army. We rarely had peace. I secured help from other Free Marchers city and my sister, Amira, helped me carried the burden.” He said. “Then my another sister, Abigail came of her age and helped our family with politics and trade. My youngest brother, Gabriel, on the other hand, didn’t interest in neither war or politics. My only reassurance is that Amira is now leading the army in my stead.”

He took a bite at the bread and turned to Cassandra once again. “Now that you know how I become the general, it’s time for me to interrogate you too.”

She laughed. “What I just got myself into?”

“So you were the Right Hand to the Divine?”

Cassandra nodded. “To Divine Justinia, yes. And Divine Beatrix before her, in fact. The position is normally reserved for Templars of the Knights-Divine, but my circumstances were… unusual.”

“Unusual how?”

Cassandra was a bit surprised. “You don’t know the story? Thank the Maker. I will tell you if if you wish, but it isn’t as exciting as some drum it up to be. The short version is that I once saved the previous Divine’s life. My reward was becoming her Right Hand.”

“Come on, I tell you my grand story now it’s your turn, my lady Right hand.”

Cassandra sighed. “Sweet Andraste, do you really want to hear that? It was, what – eighteen, twenty years ago? Some still discuss it like it happened yesterday. The tale gets bigger each time it’s told. I barely recognize myself within it now.”

Gideon smiled. “I’m sure you’re just being modest.”

But his flirting met with a snort. “I was there. I think I know what happened.” She said. “To hear others tell it, I alone saved Divine Beatrix from a horde of dragons sent to assault to Grand Cathedral. Rather impressive for such a young Seeker, wouldn’t you say?

“And the truth is?”

“I stumbled upon a conspiracy to kill Beatrix.” She told. “A Templar Knight-Commander was at its heart. And there was a dragon battle at the Grand Cathedral, but I had help from loyal mages that rallied to the cause. They freed the dragons from magical control. Without them, the Divine and I would both have died. Yet I became the Right Hand, and they are forgotten.”

Gideon chuckled.“You’re delightful, you know that.”

“No, I do not know that.” She was visibly flustered. 

But Gideon kept on teasing her.  “Mm-hmm.”

“I object. There is nothing ‘delightful’ about me.”

“I beg to differ.” He countered. 

Cassandra sighed. It was a futile effort to change what this man thought but it was nice to know that someone saw her differently than what most people saw. But she had to keep up with her stoic warrior persona. “I think I preferred you in the stocks.”

“But what happened to the mages that helped you?”

“They went back to their Circles, with rewards and privileges and Most Holy’s gratitude. Many of them died at the Conclave.”

“I think you’re a hero, no matter how you downplay it.” He squeezed her hand that was still remained in his, giving her a sincere smile.

“Fine, but it was twenty years ago. I will not rest upon my laurels.”

“But what does a Right Hand do, exactly?”

“What is your hand capable of? It gives, it takes, it beckons… it makes a fist. Leliana and I expanded the Divine’s reach beyond the Grand Cathedral. We went where she could not. After Beatrix, I was tired of the position and wanted to return to the Seekers. But Justinia convinced me to stay. Her vision for the future gave me hope.” She explained.

“You thought she could really change things?”

“Justinia knew the war was coming long before it began. She tried to avert it, but the forces arrayed against her were too strong. Sometimes you have to break a bone so it can be reset. That’s where the Inquisition comes in. It was to be the answer: A means to preserve as well as an agent of change. I only wish she had lived to see it.”

  
  


* * *

 

Gideon picked Cassandra, Bull, and Vivienne to go to Storm Coast with him once again. There was a report of darkspawn sighting and heavy mining of red lyrium. Varric advised them to destroy any red lyrium they could find. 

And there they were again, walking through the storm raging along the coast and it muddy terrain. They were met with a mercenary group called ‘The Blades of Hessarian’. Bull advised Gideon to fight with only the leader so the Inquisition could earn the respect of the group and if he won, the Blades of Hessarian might joined their cause.

“Are you sure about this?” Cassandra asked. The seeker was visibly worried about this challenge. They might be walking into a trap.

“Yes, I am sure.” Gideon replied. “Besides, it will be a waste if we killed them. At least this way, we will get to see what they have to offer us first.”

The seeker kissed his forehead. “Be safe.” She said.

Gideon smiled. “Always.” Before kissing her hand.

The companion waited and watched a the Herald approached the gate of the camp. Gideon showed them the Mercy Crest and challenged the leader to a fight.

It was a tough fight but Gideon won at the end. The Leader pledged their loyalty to the Inquisition and will serve as their agents under Commander Cullen.

They traveled up along the shoreline to find the primeval red lyrium but ran into a horde of Giants. The easy mission turned south quickly as they tried to get out of the sticky situation. They were too many and their skin was too thick to inflicted damage. 

Gideon coated his arrow with poison and aimed for the opening wounds Cassandra and Bull inflicted, hoping it would help them bring down the beasts faster. But the giants were still giants. They kept throwing rock and smashing their hands at them. The Herald fully draw his arrow and shot it in the eye of the last giant, killing it instantly.

Cassandra turned to him and gave him a thumb up, signaling that all is clear. But her expression changed rapidly as she shouted, “Gideon, behind you!”

It was too late and another giant appeared behind the Herald and swung its club at him. The last thing Gideon heard was Cassandra screaming his name and his body slammed into a large boulder. 

“Bull, get him to safety. Vivienne heal him!”

The two did as the Seeker told. Cassandra fought against the giant alone to give them time to make an escape. In her heart, she knew Gideon was badly injured. Her rage taking over for the first time after so many year. The thought of losing him was too much.

“Cassandra, dragon!” She heard Bull shouted. Then the familiar screech could be heard. The Seeker ran the other way as the dragon appeared, attacking the giant. She retreated the same way as her companion and found they were hiding in the cave and Vivienne was healing him the best she could.

But he was fading, fast. His pulse could no longer feel. Cassandra feared the worst. 

“Come on, Gideon. Hang in there.” She said. “Do not leave us. We need you.” _I need you._ _Don’t leave me_. _Maker, please be kind. Do not take him from me_. Cassandra prayed, pleaded for his life.

Vivienne pushed Cassandra away before casting a resurrected spell, bring his life back from a blink. Gideon sucked in a breath before crying out in pain. Bull sighed in relief, at least they could bring his life back and now onto healing all the injury. The Seeker let him rested his head on her lap and gave him the healing potion while Vivienne healed the broken bones and the internal injuries.

Finally, Gideon opened his eyes to see Cassandra’s worried face. She smiled down at him.

“You are safe now.” She said. “Do not move, Vivienne is healing you.”

“Are you alright?” He asked, following by a painful groan.

“Shush, don’t say anything.” She said before kissing his forehead to soothe him. “And I’m fine.”

Bull watched their interaction closely. Everything they displayed was beyond normal friendship. It was obvious that they had deeper, stronger connection. They tried to deny it but every action betrayed those words.

“This is all I can do. We needed to get him back to Haven as fast as we can.” Vivienne said.

“I will scout ahead and see if the path back to the camp is clear.” 

The path back to the camp was clear. Bull carried Gideon back and Gideon fell asleep from the injuries. Leliana’s scouts arranged a wagon for them. They rode out day and night with Bull and Cassandra taking shift. Vivienne stayed at the back with Gideon, making sure that his condition didn’t get worse. 

Every time that Cassandra changed shift with Iron Bull, Vivienne will stay outside with the Qunari to give Cassandra and the Herald a moment alone. They seemed to need it and who was Vivienne to get in a way of love, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Gideon was awoke when she went back inside the wagon. He weakly smiled at her.

“Hey…” he greeted. “Are we close yet?”

“Almost. In a couple hour, maybe.”

“Good.” He said tiredly, closing his eyes again. “I think I need more sleep.”

She kissed his forehead. “You need to rest. Do not worry. Nothing will harm you ever again.”


	7. In Hushed Whispers

Gideon recovered faster than anyone expected. All the broken bone and internal injuries healed completely within a week. That only confirmed Solas’ suspicion about the ancient power in his blood. The elf disclosed this only to the Seeker.

“It’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Cassandra asked. “And for all I know, he is still who he is. He didn’t exhibit any power or losing control. He is still human, not some god or powerful being.”

“But what if he is one?” The elf countered.

Cassandra stopped and thought for a second. “Then keep searching for answer. I will try to get answer from him.”

Solas gave a little nod before going back to his research. Cassandra headed out of the elf’s cabin to find the Herald. Even he was fully healed, the healer and Solas recommended him to rest for a couple more days.

Gideon got to watch the Commander trained his wolf pup. Magnus was a quick learner. Cullen said he wanted to take the wolf on a hunt. Gideon wanted to accompany them too. He was bored to death staying in bed, doing nothing.

Both men went outside of Haven, telling only a few people in case they were needed. Magnus did a good job in tracking and hunting down wild rams. 

“You trained him well, Commander.” Gideon praised.

But then they heard Magnus’s loud howl and they rushed to the pup, only to find a wounded falcon.

“This one is a rare Frostback falcon.” Cullen said. “And it was injured.”

Gideon reached his hand out and focused on the falcon.  _ I’m here to help you _ . He said in his mind. He didn’t know what get to him to do that, risked getting bitten by the bird. But the reaction from the falcon surprised them. The bird nuzzled its head with his hand as if it was trying to thank him.

“You think our healer can heal a falcon?” Gideon asked.

“Solas can, I know for sure.”

“Let’s get him back to Haven.”

The Herald scooped the wounded falcon in his arms. He reached out again and this time he could feel the pain of the bird. He pulled his focus back immediately out of shock.  _ Did he just established connection with an animal? _ Gideon wondered.  _ Maybe it was just his imagination but who knows _ . As they reached the camp, both men found angry Cassandra waiting for them with Blackwall.

“Where have you been?” She asked, practically yelled at Gideon.

“No time to talk, Love. I need to take this little thing to Solas.” The rogue replied and rushed off, missing the chance to see the Seeker blushed.

“Did he just call you ‘Love’?” Blackwall asked.

“Shut it.” She growled at the bearded man.

Blackwall raised his hands up and watched as the Seeker followed the Herald to Solas’s cabin, just in time to see Solas healed the wounded falcon and fixed its wing.

“You picking up another stray again?” Cassandra asked.

“Cullen said it is a rare Frostback Falcon and I can’t just let this majestic being die.” He replied, sounding like a child getting his new toy. “Beside, Magnus could use a friend.”

The answer earned Gideon another disgusted grunt. “You have a meeting this afternoon. Don’t forget.”

“Thank you, my lady. I will be there.”

The Herald waited until she closed the door and asked Solas about the possibility of connection between human and animals.

“It could happen but it was a rare talent. It only occurred with mages. I never heard human possessed this power before.” Solas explained.

“It would be nice to have such power over animals, to communicate with them.”

“Indeed.” The elf agreed. “If you happened to encounter such person, I would love to talk to them.”

“I will inform you right away.”

The falcon finally got back on its feet and flew to Gideon, resting on his arm. The herald winced from the sharp talons. 

“He seemed to like you.” Solas said.

“I need to see Herritt. I need a sturdier vambrace for this falcon.”

“You have any name for him?”

“What is the word for ‘sun’ in elven?”  Gideon asked.

“Elgara.”

“That’s his name.”

Solas seemed to approve the choice of name Gideon gave to his new falcon. The Herald thanked the elf for healing his bird before leaving to see Herritt, the smith who promised to make him a new vambrace and shoulder guard that suited for a falcon. 

Magnus seemed to like his new friend even Elgara seemed to worry of the black wolf. Gideon found a secluded spot where he could spend some time alone exploring his theory. It could be his new found ability or his pure imagination. He sat down and closed his eyes, focusing on both Magnus and Elgara. He told the Falcon to fly above Haven and told Magnus to run into the wood. And they did it. 

He focused deeper to establish a strong connection with the Falcon. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked that he could see what Elgara saw. A bird eye's view of Haven as the Falcon flew over the village. Gideon was shock and pulled the connection back. 

_ Okay, this is weird _ . He thought to himself. He heard Elgara screeched from above his head before landing in front of him. Now it was Magnus’s turn for him to test this. Gideon did the same with the wolf pup and now he saw what Magnus seen. He could even feel the ground underneath its paws, could smell the snow and dirt. He noticed beautiful blue winter roses and had Magnus carefully picked them up before ordered the pup to come back to him. 

He will give it to his Seeker. She will be please.

He knew he couldn’t tell anyone of this new found ability. It wasn’t safe for now especially when Solas said this ability only occurred with mages, not normal human. He wasn’t a mage and even now he couldn’t even summon fire or lightning bolt like Vivienne and Solas.

He decided to keep it to himself for now. He will not even tell Cassandra after he saw how she reacted toward the mages.  _ It will be his secret for now _ .

 

* * *

 

They will leave for Redcliffe to meet with Grand Enchanter Fiona and see what the Mages had to offer the Inquisition. The travelling party had two days to get ready. Gideon was on his way to pick up his new shoulder guard and vambraces. Herritt said it would help with the Falcon’s sharp talons. It looked great. He said they were made from Silverite, lining with thick Bronto hide. 

Then he noticed Blackwall lingering near the blacksmith as well. 

“Are you here to get your new armor?” The Herald asked and noticed the Warden staring at the sky.

“Maker, look at it. So much easier to ignore when it's far away.” Blackwall said before turning to Gideon. “And to actually walk out of it, to be that close…”

“If I hadn't been saved by Inquisition soldiers, I don't know what would've happened.” Gideon admitted. 

“Inquisition soldiers? That's not what I've heard.” Blackwall frowned. “The Breach, the Divine's death, the Wardens... it doesn't make sense. There's so much we don't know.”

“Your experience with the Wardens will certainly be useful.”

“Mostly the treaties, I expect. Old parchments you're welcome to. What about you? How do you fit into all of this?”

“I just want to help stop the war, try to put things back in order.”

“A worthy goal, one I'm happy to support.” The Warden replied. “For me, I'll be satisfied so long as we find the bastards that killed the Divine. They owe us some answers.”

 

* * *

 

Gideon picked Cassandra, Bull, Sera, and Solas to accompany him to Radcliffe to meet with the mages. But they found a rift in front of the city entrance and the soldiers obviously needed their help. But it wasn’t like any other rift he closed before. 

“What... was that?” Gideon asked once he managed to close the rift.

“We don't know what these rifts can do. That one appeared to alter the time around it.” Cassandra replied.

“Demons and rubbish are bad enough. This, I don't even want to know!” Sera complained. “The Fade rift messed up time. See, this is why my people get pissy about magic!”

“We need to find out what caused... whatever this is.” Gideon said.

“Maybe Fiona will know.” Solas told.

“Maker have mercy! It's over? Open the gates!” They heard one of the soldier shouted.

The company walked inside the city Redcliffe and met with one of the Inquisition scout who immediately gave the fist-chest salute at the Herald. 

“We've spread word the Inquisition was coming, but you should know that no one here was expecting us.” He reported.

“No one? Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?” Gideon frowned, knowing something already went wrong with this mission.

“If she was, she hasn't told anyone.” The scout said. ‘We've arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations.”

Then a mage approached them. “Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies! Magister Alexius is in charge now, but hasn't yet arrived. He's expected shortly.” He informed. “You can speak with the former grand enchanter in the meantime.”

Gideon looked at Cassandra and knew she felt the same as him. They had no choice but to follow the mage into the tavern where Grand Enchanter Fiona was waiting for them.

“Welcome, agents of the Inquisition.” She greeted. “What has brought you to Redcliffe?”

Gideon had no time to play game and demanded answer right away. “Skip the pleasantries. You know why we're here. You came all the way to Val Royeaux to invite us.”

But Fiona looked confuse. “You must be mistaken. I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave.”

“There is no mistake.” Gideon said. “While the templars were leaving, you came to Val Royeaux and asked me here.”

“The templars left Val Royeaux? Where did they go? That sounds... why does that sound so strange?” The Herald didn’t know if she played pretended or not. But Fiona kept going. “Whoever... or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have already... pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium.”

Cassandra stepped forward, didn’t believe in what she heard. “An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?”

“I understand that you are afraid, but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter.” Solas said.

“As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.” Fiona informed. 

Gideon had wasted enough time having this conversation. “Very well. Who is in charge now?”

The door close behind them and a hooded figure appeared.

“Welcome, my friends! I apologize for not greeting you earlier.” Gideon believed that this man was the Tevinter Magister.

“Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius.” Fiona introduced.

“The southern mages are under my command. And you are the survivor, yes?” Alexius asked but he didn’t sound interested as he said. “The one from the Fade? Interesting.” 

“I'm here to get mages to close the Breach.” Gideon said with his authoritative voice, meaning business.

“Right to business! I understand, of course.”

The Magister gestured to the table set up for them. Gideon sat down with the man and had his companions wait for them.

“Felix, would you send for a scribe, please? Pardon my manners. My son Felix, friends.” The Magister introduced the young man to Gideon and Felix bowed to the Herald. “I am not surprised you're here. Containing the Breach is not a feat that many could even attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor. Ambitious, indeed.”

“I'll take every mage you can give me.” Gideon made an offer.

“There will have to be—” Alexius stopped and turned to his son was limping in.

Gideon stood up when he saw how unwell the young man was. Felix fell and the Herald caught him just in time.

“Felix?” The Magister was clearly panicked.

“My lord, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.” Felix said. 

“Are you alright?” Alexius asked.

“I’m fine, father.” 

“Come, I'll get your powders. Please excuse me, friends. We will have to continue this another time.” The Magister said and walked away with his son immediately. “Fiona, I require your assistance back at the castle.”

“I don't mean to trouble everyone.” Felix said.

“I shall send word to the Inquisition. We will conclude this business at a later date.”

Once all the mage left, Gideon looked at the note Felix slipped in his hand.

“‘ _ Come to the chantry. You are in danger.’"  _

“This could be a trap.” Cassandra said.

“There is only one way to find out.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Gideon managed to make a few friends in the tavern before he left for the chantry. As they entering the Chantry, the party found a mage fighting off demons, and he asked for assistance closing the rift. 

“Good! You're finally here! Now help me close this, would you?”

They rushed to help and met with the temporal distortions again. Gideon got caught in the slow temporal and almost got hit with a freezing blast if the strange mage didn’t help him out.

Once Gideon got out, the Herald quickly closed the rift. Everyone gathered around the mage, watching him closely.

“Fascinating. How does that work, exactly?” The mage asked. “You don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers, and boom! Rift closes.”

“Who are you?” Gideon asked.

“Ah. Getting ahead of myself again, I see. Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?” The mage introduced himself.

Cassandra pulled Gideon back. “Another Tevinter. Be cautious with this one.” She warned.

Dorian didn’t take that as an offend at all. “Suspicious friends you have here. Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable—as I'm sure you can imagine.”

“Are you the one who sent that note, then?” Gideon asked.

Dorian nodded. “I am. Someone had to warn you, after all. Look, you must know there's danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.”

Gideon didn’t believe it. “If there was a way to turn back time, the Dalish would have used it long ago.”

Even Solas agreed. “That is fascinating, if true... and almost certainly dangerous.”

“The rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down. Soon there will be more like it, and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it's unraveling the world.”

“Why should I believe any of this?” The Herald asked. He was still skeptical about this. Magic was always something beyond him.  _ But bending time? _ He needed more proof than that.

“I know what I'm talking about. I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is why he's doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?”

“He didn't do it for them.” The whole group turned to the source of the sound to find Felix approached them.

“Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?” Dorian asked.

“No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd be fussing over me all day. My father's joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves ‘Venatori.’ And I can tell you one thing: whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to you.”

“I'm not afraid of Alexius” Gideon said.

“You know you're his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I'll be in touch. And Felix? Try not to get yourself killed.”

The Tevinter mage walked away.

“There are worse things than dying, Dorian.” Felix mumbled.

 

* * *

 

“That was weird.” Sera said as the left Redcliffe. “That was some weird magic shit.” 

Solas frowned at that. “Just because it is something we don’t understand.”

“Baldy, people with sanity knew not mess with time.” Sera countered.

“I have to agree with Sera on this.” Cassandra said. “And the Tevinter Imperium? They are always bad news.”

“We will decide again when we’re back in Haven.” Gideon cut them off and signaled the end of discussion.

They stayed at the crossroad camp. Everyone could sense the tension coming from the Herald. Cassandra couldn’t help but worry about him. She knew what he had to face lately, so many decision depending on him. She kept her eyes on him and her companions noticed it.

“There you go again, Seeker, getting an eye full of inquisibutt.” Bull teased as they tied the horses to the post and unloading their belonging and unsaddled the horse.

Cassandra huffed, averting her eyes from the Herald. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

But Sera siding with Bull in this teasing. “Pfft. Nice try. You're on him hard.”

Cassandra sighed. “Thank you, Sera.” Lately the Seeker felt like she gained Varric as a bad brother who love teasing her and Sera was like a little sister.

“He's not just an object to quench your desires, Cass. Make sure you undress him with your eyes... respectfully.” Bull continued.

“I'm sorry, what are you two talking about?” Gideon asked, visibly didn’t paying any attention.

Bull just shrugged like he was talking about weather. “Your naked body. Well, I'm talking about it. Cassandra's just glaring and turning red.”

The Herald wasn’t in the mood for jesting. “Knock it off, Bull.” He grunted and walked away.

“Fine, fine... but she started it, all doe eyed and crap. See, now he's ignoring us. You've offended him.”

Cassandra sighed and didn’t reply. She was worried about Gideon but decided to let him have some time to himself. Everyone else settled in and Sera decided to bunk with the guys so Gideon and Cassandra could spend some time together.

“No one wants to get between you and your Herald, Seeker.” She said and put all her stuff in another tent.

Bull and Sera went on a hunt together, taking Magnus with them. Gideon left Magnus and Elgara at the camp before they left for Redcliffe this morning. Cassandra had something else occupied her thought that she forgot that Gideon was gone for a long time. She began to worry when he didn’t come back for dinner. One of the soldier said he went uphill to the ruined castle.

He was sitting, looking like he was meditating. Cassandra heard his falcon screeching as if it warned him of the person approaching. Gideon opened his eyes and saw Cassandra. The falcon slowly lowered down until it landed on his shoulder.

“You have been gone for too long.” She said. “I was worried.”

“I need time to clear my mind, organizing stuff in my head.” He told. “It suddenly became all too much.”

“I understand.” She replied and sat next to him. “Thank you for the roses anyway. It’s beautiful.”

“Magnus picked them for you.” Gideon said. “And I think it is time for me to tell you this. And it is important that you keep it open mind.”

“What is it, Gideon?” She took note of the seriousness in his voice as he reached his hands out to hold hers.

He took deep breath and told her. “I think I can connect with animals.” 

“What?”

“I don’t know how it happened but I can see what my falcon saw when he was up there. I can command both Elgara and Magnus to do anything, seeing through their eyes, communicating with them.”

“But..”   


“But only mages have this ability.” He finished the sentence for her. “But I don’t have..magic. I am still me, the rogue, the warrior, no magic except for the mark.”

“No one can know about this.” She said. “It could change everything if someone knows of this.” 

“You will help me keep this secret?” 

“Of course, I am.”

Gideon was obviously relief. “Thank you,  _ ma vhenan _ .” 

“Now you can speak Dalish?” Cassandra asked, quirking one of her brow. But she got to admit, he made the language sound sensual. She would love to know the meaning of it.

“Just something I picked up along the way.” He replied.

Cassandra proceeded to ask him of how it felt like to fly and saw everything from the falcon. Gideon excitingly told her everything and he wished that she would get to experience it the way he does.

“There is one thing I meant to ask you.” He said. “Should we go with the templars or the mages?”

“Gideon, you know how I stand on this.”

“But the mages just sold themselves to the Tevinter Imperium. I don’t know what they were thinking but I think we needed to help them get out of this.” Gideon explained his point of view. “They did not fight for their freedom anymore. At least, the Templars didn’t sell themselves like that.”

“I understand your point of view but I wanted us to stay clear of the Imperium. They are bad news. We didn’t know how strong these ‘Venatori’ force or if Alexius got the temporal spell to work fully.” She said. “But it is your choice ultimately. Whoever you see fits.”

“What if I pick the mages?”

“I will stand with you and the decision you made. I am willing to put my personal feeling behind to make the alliance work.” She vowed. “I have my own reason to hate mages. It shouldn’t affect your judgment.”

“Is it something related to your brother?” He asked frankly. Cassandra avoided this question once and Gideon thought it was because she didn’t trust him enough. “Can you tell me about your brother?”

Cassandra was hesitated but she breathed in and began to tell the rogue something she rarely told anyone. 

“Anthony was older than I, a dragon hunter who showed what a Pentaghast could truly be. I idolized him. I wanted to hunt dragons as he did, even though our uncle forbade it. Anthony promised to train me in secret. We would hunt together one day, brother and sister vanquishing the beasts of old. And then he died on me.”

The revelation made Gideon felt bad for asking. It must have pained her to think about the childhood trauma. 

“I’m sorry – I shouldn’t have pried…”

Cassandra waved her hands. “No. It’s fine. It was the end of everything I knew.”

“What happened?”

“A group of apostates wanted dragon blood, and wanted Anthony to get it for them. He refused, and they killed him for it. In front of me. I begged the Chantry to let me become a templar. Instead, they sent me to the Seekers. It took many years to let go of my drive for vengeance.”

“I think I understand how you felt.” He said, reaching his hand out to hold hers, squeezing lightly.  _ Oh, how he still feel the hot flames as he burned down the Qunari ship and avenged his uncle and cousin’s death _ . He knew that drive of vengeance very well.

“At times I could not breathe; the rage nearly choked me.”

“So you blamed all mages for the actions of a few apostates?”

Cassandra sighed. “I was young. Magic was frightening. It all seemed pointless.”

“For what’s it worth.” He began. “I am sure your brother would be proud of you. How you become the bravest, most devoted, woman.”

Cassandra found herself smiling because of him. Being near Gideon seemed to make the pain all go away. He had his way of healing her.

“I sometimes wonder how different my life would be if Anthony was still alive. Would I be a dragon hunter? Married to some noble fool, a mother of three? I cannot say. I take solace in believing the Maker has a plan, but… He is not always kind.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

The long screeching of Elgara alerted the people of Haven that the travelling party had returned from the Hinterland. The guard at the gate blow a horn and opened the gate for them. 

Cassandra and Gideon went straight to the war room and summoned the three advisors immediately. The Herald told them that he decided to make alliance with the Templars, stating that from what he discovered in Radcliffe, that the mages aligned themselves with Tevinter. He couldn’t risk the reputation of the Inquisition.

But the only question now was that the Templars will help them or not.

“The templars must help us close the Breach. The Order was founded to fight magic!” Cullen said.

“We must first convince the Lord Seeker to bring the templars out of exile.” Leliana suggested.

The commander presented them with a letter. “We've received word from a knight-recruit. They gather at Therinfal Redoubt.”

“It has been vacant for decades. Why go there?” Cassandra asked.

“We must approach the Lord Seeker again to get anywhere; we can ask him then.” The ambassador voiced her opinion.

“If we present a plan to seal the Breach, the templars may ally with us.” Gideon replied. 

“First we must prove ourselves a more attractive prospect.” Leliana added.

“If it's status the Lord Seeker seeks, the Inquisition will approach him after allying with the noblest houses in Orlais” Josephine agreed.

“They'll come with us to Therinfal and demand the templars help close the Breach.” The Master spy continued.

“You believe that will work?” Cullen asked.

“Even the Lord Seeker would find it difficult to ignore so many nobles on his doorstep.” Cassandra replied.

“Yes. Especially when led by the Herald of Andraste.” The redhead said.

Gideon shrugged. “If it stops the sky from ripping open, I'm listening.”

“Rumors you were saved from the Fade by Andraste have grown legion among the templars.” Leliana explained her plan.

“We've done our part to encourage them.” Josephine added.

“A Herald with a few companions may be dismissed. Easily set aside.” Leliana mused. “That same Herald returning with noble support will be reconsidered, as will the power of the Inquisition.”

“Isn't there the slightest chance the Lord Seeker will see my arrival as a threat?” Gideon asked.

“Before, I would have thought he was a man of reason. Now, I could not say.” Cassandra replied and shook her head.

“With respect, after his appearance in Val Royeaux, hang what the Lord Seeker thinks.” Cullen grunted.

“We do not need the Lord Seeker. We need his templars, with or without his approval.” Leliana was always the one with level head and great advice. “The Breach will not wait for our differences to settle.”

  
  



	8. Champions of the Just

Leliana and Josephine worked tirelessly to secure support from noble houses of Orlais. Gideon had to wait for the news before he could march to Therinfal Redoubt. While they waited, Gideon got a chance to train their soldiers alongside Cullen and Cassandra. He gave tips and fighting tactics that would help them survive in combat.

The archers also gained a lot of knowledge from the man. When the leader took time to groom their men, it helped raise spirit and moral. 

“Control your breathing, archers! You know where the target is but the question is, you can kill them with one shot or not?”

Cassandra watched Gideon from afar, seeing how dedicated he was. Thank the Maker and Andraste herself for sending this man to lead them. She wouldn’t know if it was someone else, what will the Inquisition be. He was a warrior, a rogue, a leader. He could do anything if he wanted to.

Cassandra knew her feeling started to betray her. Even duty was burdened heavily on their shoulders, she wanted happiness for them. But timing wasn’t right.

“Cassandra, Josephine wanted us at the war room.” Cullen said, pulling her out of her deep thought.

“Of course.” She replied. “I will get Gideon.”

The commander parted way and Cassandra walked to the shooting range. He noticed her approaching right away. Magnus and Elgara both greeted her.

“Josephine need us.”

The Herald nodded and led the archer captain to take over. The three advisers already waited for them in the war room.

“Good news. Several noble Orlesian houses will petition the templars to help us stop the Breach.” Josephine announced. “Lord Abernache will approach you. Sign nothing he offers, but his gossip's reliable.”

“I hope he knows the Lord Seeker's mood. The templars will never help without his consent.” Leliana said.

Gideon read the letter from Lord Abernache. He hoped that this would work. He could only hope for the best. The faith of all Thedas was replying on the success of this mission.

Therinfal Redoubt will be the place to decide their fate.

 

* * *

 

 

Gideon and Cassandra took Blackwall, Vivienne, and Varric with them to Therinfal Redoubt. In Gideon’s mind, he would love to take everyone with them. Something in his mind told him that they were walking into a trap.

Once the group approached the Castle, the Orlesian nobles were already there.

“The Herald of Andraste” A nobleman walked toward Gideon and introduced himself. “Lord Esmeral Abernache. Honored to participate. It is not unlike the second dispersal of the reclaimed Dales.”

Gideon gave him a nod before the man turned to the mages in the group.

“Ah, Lady Vivienne! We met at last summer's ball? The Duke introduced us.”

“Indeed. I could not possibly forget the occasion.” Vivienne said and walked away with the rest of the group, leaving Gideon alone with Lord Abernache.

“The Lord Seeker is willing to hear our petition about closing the Breach. A credit to our alliance with the Inquisition. Care to mark the moment? Ten Orlesian houses walk with you.”

“The Inquisition values this alliance, Lord Abernache.” Gideon replied, willing to do anything to ensure the success of this mission. “The templars must see reason. We can't let the Breach endanger us any longer.”

“Oh, yes. Ghastly-looking thing. The Lord Seeker can't think we're ignoring it.”

They walked toward the castle together along with the rest of the noble houses.

“Speaking of which, I don't suppose you'd divulge what finally got their attention? Rumor will if you won't.” The Lord said.

Gideon was confused. “What do you mean?”

“The Lord Seeker won't meet us until he greets the Inquisition ‘in person.’ Quite a surprise after the spat in Val Royeaux.” Abernache explained.

“The Lord Seeker may not be singling the Inquisition out for praise, Lord Abernache.”

“A meeting is a meeting. Get his ear, see if you can't bend it to something advantageous. Here we are! Therinfal Redoubt.”

In front of them was a massive castle that from an expert tactician’s point of view, it would be a difficult task to lay siege against this mighty stronghold. It was impressive, Gideon hoped Haven would have this kind of defense on them.

“It screams, ‘I hate fun and kick puppies,’ doesn't it?” Varric said to Cassandra who stood next to him.

“It appears they've sent someone to greet you.” Lord Abernache said. “Present well. Everyone is a little tense for my liking.”

Gideon looked at his companions. Lately they became a source of strength for him. No one could do all of this alone and this people who Gideon considered them as his friends were a great help, anchoring him and providing him with guidance.

“I'd invite this lot out for drinks later, but I'm afraid they'd annex the tavern.” Varric joked and it made Gideon lightened up a little bit.

“The Lord Seeker changed his mind about us rather quickly. Is he known for that?” Gideon asked.

“The Lord Seeker isn't reputed to be fickle. Something must have changed.” Vivienne replied.

Gideon and his companions reached the gate and met with a Templar Knight who stood with Abernache. 

“I present Knight-Templar Ser Delrin Barris, second son of Bann Jevrin Barris of Ferelden.” Abernache’s man introduced the dark skin knight Gideon met at Val Royeaux. “Ser Barris, may I be so honored as to present Lord Esmeral Abernache...?”

But the knight didn’t have it for Orlesian ridiculous custom and walked to the Herald right away once he spotted Gideon.

“I'm the one who sent word to Cullen. He said the Inquisition works to close this Breach in the Veil.” Ser Barris said and looked around. “I didn't think you'd bring such lofty company.”

“Barris... moderate holdings, your family. And the second son?” Abernache scoffed.

Cassandra could see that Gideon didn’t like the way Lord Abernache looked down at the young knight. He shouldn’t treat the host this way. If they didn’t need the pompous lord, Gideon probably knocked a few teeth and taught him some lesson.

But Barris didn’t retaliate and fixate on the Herald. “This... promise of status has garnered interest from the Lord Seeker. Beyond sense. The sky burns with magic, but he ignores all calls to action until your friends arrive.”

Gideon turned to his most trusted adviser. “Cassandra, is that right? Should a Seeker lead the templars this way?”

“In an emergency, if there's no other recourse, but his goal should be to restore them to order.” She replied.

“He has taken command. Permanently.” Barris told. 

“If he feels there is a holy mandate…” The seeker continued.

“That is what the Lord Seeker claims, and our commanders parrot him.” Barris sighed. “The Lord Seeker's actions make no sense. He promised to restore the Order's honor, then marched us here to wait. Templars should know their duty, even when held from it.”

“A Templar who remembers duty. I thought we'd never find one.” Vivienne spoke up.

“Win over the Lord Seeker, and every able-bodied knight will help the Inquisition seal the Breach.” Barris told.

Gideon stepped forward. “If you think we're right, abandon the Lord Seeker and help us.”

“We can't abandon our orders. Not while the officers who survived the Conclave follow him. I wish I could reassure you. Lately he sees no one but the officers. We've been asked to accept much, after that shameful display in Val Royeaux. Our truth changes on the hour.”

Abernache had enough of this squabbles. “Don't keep your betters waiting, Barris. There's important work for those born to it.”

Barris led them inside the castle. “The Lord Seeker has a... request before you meet him.” He gestured to three flag hanging on the wall. “These are the Standards. An honored rite, centered on the people, the Maker, and the Order. The Lord Seeker asks that you perform the rite so he may see the order in which you honor them.”

“What if I fail?” The Herald looked unsure.

“There's no "correct" answer. The ritual simply shows watchers who you are and what you value.”

“We'd be honored, if that's what the Lord Seeker asks of the Inquisition.”

“Not the Inquisition.” “The Lord Seeker changed everything to meet you. Not the Inquisition—you. By name.”

“Why?” The Herald confused.

“I don't know. He's been fixated on you ever since your horde of nobles arrived.” Ser Barris explained.

“The Lord Seeker makes us shuffle flags around? Refuse! Let's meet the man already.” Lord Abernache started to become restless from all the delay.

“They are out host, Lord Abernache.”“We'll complete the ritual as the Lord Seeker requests.”

“When you've completed the rite, I'll take you to him.” Ser Barris said.

It didn’t take Gideon long to decide what was his priority. Of course, the people must came first and then Andraste. The Templars wasn’t the last for him anyway. 

Once he informed Ser Barris that he was done, the knight said. “Traditionally, a participant in the rite now explains their choices to those assembled.” 

“Those are my choices. The rest is my own affair.” Gideon replied.

“It's rather not! I'll not be shut out of any explanation these clods understand, if we're bringing them to heel.” Abernache demanded.

Barris looked unimpressed. “I suppose those are  _ your  _ intentions.”

“My intent is to deal with people who matter. You helmed louts are wasting the Inquisition's time—and my time. Unacceptable!” The Lord countered.

Barris sighed. “The Lord Seeker awaits you both. Follow me.”

Everyone headed inside the castle into the meeting room where they were waiting for the Lord Seeker. Gideon’s instinct shouted for him to leave this place. Something bad will happen soon. Cassandra and Varric looked restless too. Blackwall already had his hand on the pommel of his sword.

“It's necessary, you know! You don't run a battlefield by committee!” Abernache said.

“Without faith, you've no knights! You've…” Barris replied before he noticed someone entered the room. “Knight-Captain?”

Gideon turned to saw three Templar knights approached them. All of them emitted aura that trigger all the alarm in Gideon’s head. They were not trustworthy and they had hidden agenda.

“You were expecting the Lord Seeker. He sent me to die for you.” The Knight-Captain said.

“Knight-Captain! Lord Esmeral Abernache. Honored. It is not unlike the second dispersal of the reclaimed Dales.” Abernache introduced himself. “No doubt rank puts you above such things. A pity more people don't understand that.”

The Knight-Captain chuckled. “This is the grand alliance the Inquisition offers?”

Gideon’s hand went behind his back and gripped on his knife. Cassandra noticed it and she started to look around at a group of knights began to surround them.

“Lord Abernache, it might be wise to give the knight-captain some distance.” Gideon said

Denam scoffed. “You. Be ready.”

“Yes, be ready to be left behind. Knight-Captain Denam?”

“The Lord Seeker had a plan, but the Herald ruined it by arriving with purpose. It sowed too much dissent.” Denam mocked.

“Knight-Captain, I must know what's going on!” Barris was obviously confused.

“You were all supposed to be changed! Now we must purge the questioning knights!” Demam said.

Gideon pulled out his knife, knowing that the negotiation was cut short. 

But Abernache still running his mouth. “For once, I agree with the—” An arrow shot to his head and killed the Lord instantly. Cassandra and everyone else pulled out their weapon, ready to defend themselves.

“The Elder One is coming. No one will leave Therinfal who is not stained red!”

The corrupted knight began killing their own. Gideon threw his knife at Barris who dodged and the knife landed in the eye socket of the man who about to kill Barris.

“Maker’s breath!” The knife exclaimed.

Gideon leaped back and firing arrows at the knight who came at him. Barrage of arrows instantly killed the man. He was too fast for the knights with full armor but some managed to land a couple of hit on him. Elgara circled above the castle, trying to find a way to help its master. Blackwall and Cassandra formed up a protection around Vivienne while Varric and Gideon stood back to back, killing all the corrupted knight.

“Is the Knight-captain alive?” Gideon asked after he killed the last man and retrieving his knife.

“Barely. If you use a healing elixir, he may survive. If he even deserves it.” Barris replied.

“We'll heal him. Let's judge the knight-captain after we find his master.” Gideon said and gave a nod to Vivienne who seemed to disagree with his choice of sparing the treacherous knight.

“He hardly deserves our charity.” The enchanter said but pit the binding spell on Denam anyway.

“The knight-captain's keys. I would question the Lord Seeker about this "Elder One."” Ser Barris handed Gideon the golden key.

They had to find a way to get out of the castle but the room was barred from outside. Judging by the noise outside, the red templars began to slaughter everyone who wasn’t on their side. Ser Barris led them out only to be confronted with horde of red templars.

“They are monstrous!” Cassandra shouted above the battling noise.

“You think?” Varric sarcastically replied.

“It’s horrible.” Cassandra never thought the Lord seeker would do such thing to his men, putting them under the effect of red lyrium. Gideon knew how this would affect Cassandra and he will have a talk with her if they survived this.

_ “Prepare them! Guide them to me.”  _

Gideon heard a voice as he followed Barris out to the courtyard.

“Was that the Lord Seeker?” The Herald asked.

“I didn’t hear him.” Varric replied.

They found another group of red templars waiting to ambush them. They were out number and these knights wore a tougher armor than the first group. Gideon and Varric had to use their dexterity and send arrows and bolts into the weak points. Finally, they made it to the main staircase and found the Lord Seeker standing with his back to them. He looked at Cassandra who gave him a nod. Gideon cautiously approached the man.

But the man suddenly turned to face Gideon, grabbing his armor and pulling Gideon toward the wooden door.

“At last.”

Gideon didn’t know what happened but everything flashed white but the fog slowly disappeared and he was in some kind of grimly dungeon. It seemed unreal.  _ Was he in the fade again? _

The Herald walked cautiously, wasn’t sure if this was some kind of trap. He found a burning corpse or some kind of image of burning corpse and at the end of it was Cullen and Josephine, standing next to each other.

Then Josephine grasped startled Gideon. Behind them was Leliana, striding confidently toward them.

“Is this shape useful? Will it let me know you?” The Leliana's imposter asked. “Everything tells me about you. So will this: watch.”

It pressed the knife to Cullen’s throat, trying to get the reaction out of the Herald, hoping to exploit his weakness. But Gideon’s mind was stronger than that. He will not let this demon fool him.

“You don't fool me, demon. I see through you!” Gideon got no time for this mind game.

Demon Leliana slit Cullen’s throat immediately.

“I see through you!” The demon tried to imitate Gideon. Leliana disappeared and Josephine stepped forward with a knife. “Being you will be so much more interesting than being the Lord Seeker.”

Josephine disappeared too. Gideon was alarm until the demon appeared behind him. “Do you know what the Inquisition can become? You'll see.” Gideon whirled around but he couldn’t see the source of the voice. “When I'm done, the Elder One will kill you and ascend. Then I will  _ be  _ you.”

“Who or what is the Elder One?” At least he could get something out of this.

The demon laughed. “He is between things. Mortal once, but no longer.” Then demon Josephine appeared before Gideon. “Glory is coming. And the Elder One wants you to serve him like everyone else: by dying in the right way.”

“Keep talking, then.”

But the demon walked away.  _ Who was this Elder One? _   Gideon will get the answer out of this thing he was in.  _ Was Cassandra and the rest experience the same thing as him?  _ Gideon was worried. He did not wish harm to come to them.

“I am not your toy! I am Envy, and I will know you!” Demon Cullen appeared behind the Herald. “Tell me, ‘Herald,’ in your mind. Tell me what you think.” Cullen stabbed the shadowy figure of Gideon. “Tell me what you feel!”

The shadow figure with green eyes as the rift fell down. A knife was in Gideon’s hand.

“Tell me what you see.”

Gideon closed his eyes and opened again. Everything disappeared and he walked to the next room. It was like something that came out of his memories, the very first time he met Cassandra. His figure chained in the floor and she towering in front of him, asking question.

“Do you deny it? Do you dare deny your crime?” She asked.

This time it felt so real. The figure looked every bit like Cassandra. Gideon stepped closer but she didn’t seem to see him. The Herald decided to continue. He must find a way to get out of this nightmare.

“Our enemies have surrendered unconditionally.” The figure of an Inquisition soldier reported to Gideon’s shadow.

“The Inquisition's strength rivals any kingdom in Thedas.” The other soldier said.

“Our reach begins to match my ambition—but we will strive for more.”

“Those aren't my words, demon!” Gideon growled.

 

_ “Hmm... are you bothered by imperfection?’ _ The Demon gloated before laughing evilly.

 

Gideon got passed the obstacles but felt himself getting burn by vellfire. The rogue tried to find his way around it.

 

_ “Were you in earnest when you chose the people's flag for the Standards?” _ The Demon asked.  _ “For when I am you, the people will never forget what you do to them.” _

 

Gideon stopped listening to what the demon said and paid all his attention to get out of this. But he still overheard all the shadowy figures said about the Inquisition and how he led them to tear down the chantry and kingdoms.

 

_ “Do you see how glorious my Inquisition will be after you die at the hands of the Elder One?”  _ The Demon asked but Gideon didn’t reply.

 

The Herald went into the room with an open door. It looked like a room back Haven’s chantry. But then another voice startled them.

 

_ “You're hurting, helpless, hasty. What happens to the hammer when there are no more nails?” _

 

GIdeon rolled his eyes and headed back for the door. He didn’t have time for more demon to screw his mind.

“Wait.” Someone said and he turned back to the room again. Then someone appeared behind Gideon. It seemed to be a young scrowny kid. “Envy is hurting you. Mirrors on mirrors on memories. A face it can feel but not fake. I want to help. You, not Envy.”

“Who are you? I've seen you before. Have I?”

“I've been watching. I'm Cole. We're inside you. Or I am. You're always inside you.” The figure replied. “It's easy to hear, harder to be a part of what you're hearing. But I'm here, hearing, helping. I hope. Envy hurt you, is hurting you. I tried to help. Then I was here, in the hearing. It's—it's not usually like this.”

“None of what you said makes sense.” Gideon told.

The voice screeching outside made the Herald weary of another attack.

“I was watching. I watch. Every Templar knew when you arrived. They were impressed, but not like the Lord Seeker.” But Cole kept talking.

“The "Lord Seeker" is an envy demon. It wants to be me.”

Cole nodded. “Yes. It twisted the commanders, forced their fury, their fight. They're red inside.” Cole moved from his place to stand in front of Gideon. “Anyway, you're frozen, Envy is trying to take your face, I heard it and reached out, and then in, and then I was here.”

“So you're a spying phantom who accidentally enters minds?” The rogue asked. “Did I miss anything?”

“If it bothers you, I can make you forget. That helps.” The strange man offered. “No. You need all of you right now to fight. Maybe later.”

“How is my body "frozen" back in the waking world?”

“Thoughts are fast. We're here. Outside, a blade is still falling, hanging in the air like a sunset.” Cole explained.

“If no time's passing, does that mean I'm safe?”

“No. It would be good if you got out.” Cole replied.

“All right, "Cole," can I get out the way you got in?”

“Yes, but I think you would die. It's your head. You shouldn't be out of it.”

Gideon was getting angry that this conversation was getting nowhere. “Then how do I evict everyone else?”

“All of this is Envy: people, places, power. If you keep going, Envy stretches. It takes strength to make more.” He explained. ‘Being one person is hard. Being many, too many, more and more, and Envy breaks down, you break out.”

“So if we keep moving in my "head," we tire Envy into submission?”

“Maybe. I hope it helps. It's more than sitting here waiting to lose your face.”

Cole started running, leading Gideon to the way out. All the while this strange spirit gave him advice of how to defeat envy vision in his head. Gideon broke into a room to find a strange looking stone which led him into another vision.

“Betrayed allies will curse your name. Like the first Inquisition, you will bring blood and ruin and fear!” 

Chancellor Roderick was talking to Cassandra and the body on the table was his demon figure. Gideon was about to scream and let Cassandra knew that he was still here.

But Cole’s voice stopped him, reminding him that he was still in one of Envy’s nightmare. “Unless you don't. You don't have to. None of this is real unless you let it be.”

“Get out, thing! I am learning!” Envy shouted at Cole.

“The prisoner failed, Seeker.” Roderick said. “The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, he intended it this way.”

Gideon didn’t want to leave, afraid that Cassandra too might stuck here with him. But then it was all in his mind so he walked away into another room, finding Mother Giselle was being accused by Demon Gideon who sentenced her to death.

“The people will turn against a despot, demon.” Gideon yelled.

“I will clear their doubt. As Herald, the lash will follow my word.”

The image disappeared. For a moment Gideon thought if that was the future.  _ Will he become something he wasn’t? Something he dread?  Will the lust for power taking over him?  _

“It's dark, but it isn't real. Think of sparks.” Cole’s voice gently reminded him. “Keep going up. You're more you there than you are Envy, and that tires it out.”

Finally Gideon made it out of the dungeon into a courtyard, Cole kept instructing him to go up until he reached the very same stair he was before he fell into Envy’s nightmare. Demon Gideon followed him pushing him back against the door.

“Unfair, unfair! That thing kept you whole, kept you from giving me your shape!” The Demon snarled, choking his throat, lifting him up.

“What could you gain from being me?”

“What could you gain? What... ugh!” The Demon was obviously angry. “We'll start again. More pain this time. The Elder One still comes.”

“It's frightened of you.” Cole spoke up.

“Get out of—”

Once the demon was distracted, Gideon wiggled out of its hold and headbutted it away. His vision turned white again until he felt like he was back in normal world and one ugly demon fell down on the floor. The demon quickly disappeared into the building behind the green barrier.

“The Lord Seeker!” Barris called.

“No. An imposter.”  Gideon said, rubbing his neck.

“That monster ensured we weren't prepared. I still don't know what we're up against.”

“Did anyone else see a young man appear beside me?” Gideon asked. 

“What young man?”

“Pale. Strangely dressed. He was with me?”

“I saw no one. The Lord Seeker was alone when you revealed his true nature.”

“That fake Seeker was an envy demon. Apparently I caught its fancy.”

“Envy! Then the Lord Seeker…” Cassandra was shocked to hear it.

Barris too didn’t want to believe it. “Is caged or dead. Maker.”

“It used the red lyrium to corrupt the Order, didn't it? I knew that miserable stuff was risky!” The knight shook his head, trying to come to term with whatever happened. “They often give us new kinds of lyrium. Our commanders... some used the red stuff first, to prove it was harmless. The knights would've been next. That demon turned our leaders so we couldn't question when this started!”

“I can tell you firsthand, it's a clever liar. Bring your best to stop it.”

“Our best…” Barris frowned before turned to his men. “Templar! What is Envy!”

“A coward, brother!”

“It studies, makes less mistakes. But most of all, it hides.”

“We need our veterans. Our commanders have turned, but the lieutenants may still be fighting.” Barris told. “We'll hold the hall. You find the lieutenants and the incorrupted lyrium stores. Bring them here, and I'll give you Envy. Show those things no mercy.”

Gideon nodded and led his party to search for the remaining loyal lieutenants. They had to fight off horde of templars and each wave was hit with Cassandra’s rage. It became obvious that this mission turned personal to her. The Lord Seeker betrayed everything, the order, the chantry, their beliefs.

Gideon opened the door to a strange room with painting drew by blood and one statue had a knife to its head with a note.

“The Elder One wants her dead.” Cole appeared again. ”Empress Celene. He hates her, haunts her, wants her dead, but hides why. He hid other things, too.”

Then Cole disappeared. Gideon’s companions inspected the room while Blackwall stood guard at the door.

“This "Elder One" thinks highly of himself if he believes he can strike at the empress.” Vivienne said.

“Perhaps Leliana can discover why he wants Celene's head.” The Herald replied.

“Come on, we have more templars to find.” Cassandra reminded.

They were able to rescue the remaining loyal knights and retrieved the supply of pure lyrium for Ser Barris. They returned to the main hall and protected the templar while they tried to get rid of the barrier for them. The corrupted templars kept coming and Gideon was running out of arrows.The last one was used to kill a knight that came up behind Cassandra but the Herald didn’t notice another knight crept up behind him.

“Gideon!” Cassandra shouted but it was too late. Gideon had very little time to react and got a huge slash on his torso. The red knight pushed him off the ledge. Gideon groaned, trying to scramble for healing potion. Vivienne rushed up to heal him while Blackwall pushed the enemy back, giving time for the Enchanter to heal.

Finally, the templars knights broke the barrier and Cassandra killed the last corrupted templar. She rushed to Gideon’s side to see a huge torn on his armor. Vivienne seemed to heal him up nicely. 

“Don’t do that again.” She growled. “I knew he was coming behind me.” 

“Can we discuss this another time?” He asked, trying to get up with the help of Blackwall. “And I need more arrows.”

“Take this.” Barris said and handed him the quiver. 

“Barris, find the remaining incorrupted Templars and get inside the main hall while we deal with the Envy.” Gideon told and the knight nodded.

The companions advanced further into the castle. They could hear the demon’s laughter as if it taunted them. Finally, they reached a ruined courtyard. It seemed to be empty but they knew Envy was lurking somewhere, ready to strike.

“I touched so much of you. But you are selfish with your glory. Now I'm no one.”

Gideon took a step back when Envy suddenly appeared at his feet.

“Dark and desperate, death to make yourself alive. I used to be like you.” Cole materialized next to Gideon again. “I'm not anymore. You shouldn't be, either.”

Everyone began to attack the demon. It was stronger than any demon they ever encounter. Gideon got thrown around for a couple of time and felt the pain traveling up his right side of the body. 

“No one knows you better than I, Trevelyan!” Envy gloated, trying to hit Gideon with flame but he managed to dodge it just in time. 

“What could you gain from being me?” Gideon shouted, firing explosive arrow at the demon.

“Everything!” It spatted, throwing another fireball at the Herald. Then it imitated his voice. “The Elder One promised you to me! Now no one will have you!”

Cassandra yelled a war cry and jumped onto the Demon’s back, plunging her sword into its back. Varric shot the bolts repeatedly, hoping it would help killing it. Vivienne froze it with her spell. Once Cassandra pulled her sword out, Envy shattered into pieces.

“It’s over.” Varric said.

“Let’s head back inside.” Gideon told and led everyone back to the castle but the remaining templars gathered in front of them.

Barris stepped forward. “The demon is dead. Andraste be praised: she shielded you from its touch. We've numbers across Thedas, but we let this happen. Our officers either failed to see it or were complicit. The templars are ready to hear what the Inquisition needs of us.”

Gideon turned back to look at his companion. Everyone seemed to approve of him to go ahead.

“The Inquisition can't seal the Breach on its own. We need the templars' help. Everyone needs your help.” The Herald said. “If templars still stand against ruinous magic, this is the moment to fulfill your pledge.”

“You speak truths we should never have ignored.” Barris admitted. “But the Order is leaderless, gutted by betrayal. We must rebuild it.”

“Your Order is a symbol that holds the people's respect. That cannot die today.” Gideon said. “We offer you an alliance! Supplies, weapons, grounds to shelter you. All we ask is you help us close the Breach.”

Barris stepped beside Gideon. “Do we take the Inquisition's terms, brothers and sisters?”

The Knight threw their fists in the air and sounded their agreement.

“The templars will come. I hope your stronghold is ready.”

“Oh, don't worry. I think we're expecting company.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Once they arrived at Haven, Gideon summoned his war council and told everyone about what happened. Cassandra was visibly angry with what happened with the Templar Order but Gideon remained calm as he stood beside her.

“Officers betraying their soldiers, templars without leaders, a demon imitating the Lord Seeker…” She lashed out. ‘We should have taken them to task. The crimes they've committed…”

“Were committed by their officers. The soldiers of the Order will serve.” Cullen corrected.

“These crimes put them at our mercy. Yet the terms of this alliance do not benefit the Inquisition as they should!” Leliana said and looked directly at the Herald, letting her know she was blaming him for this. It was his decision after all. “You should have consulted us, Herald.”

“Not now. They need lyrium.” Gideon replied, putting everyone else back to what really matter. “We still need to prepare for them. I have contacts in the lyrium trade. Regular lyrium.”

“If you'd be so kind as to put me in touch with them, I'll secure funding. How many templars are expected?” Josephine spoke up. 

“A few dozen veterans are coming ahead of the rest, to help seal the Breach.” The spymaster told.

“How soon until these veterans arrive?” The rogue asked.

But suddenly a figure appeared among smoke. Everyone stepped back out of surprise. Cassandra pushed Gideon back while Cullen stepped in front of Josephine. Gideon immediately recognized the figure. It was Cole.

“They're almost here. Templars don't like to be late.”  The boy said.

“Maker!” Cullen swore as he and Cassandra drew out their sword.

“Wait!” Gideon shouted and stopped both warriors.

“I came with you to help. I would have told you before, but you were busy.” Cole explained.

“It’s alright. Let’s be calm.” Gideon said and stopped both of his friends from harming the boy. “That's fine, Cole. You just startled us, appearing out of thin air.”

Cole frowned. “I wasn't air, I was here. You didn't see me. Most people don't until I let them.”

But Cassandra had enough of demons and pulled Gideon back from the table. “Call the guards. This creature is not what you—”

Leliana interrupted. “A moment please, Cassandra. I would like to hear why he came.”

“You help people. You made them safe when they would have died.” Cole replied. “I want to do that. I can help.”

“Why and how would you help the Inquisition?”

“The hole in the sky is too loud for spirits to think. It's pulling, pushing out pain. I want to stop it.”

"How altruistic of you." Cassandra sarcastically said.

"I want to help. I can be hard to see. I can kill things that would hurt people. I won't get in the way." Cole pleaded, making his case.

"Cole saved my life in Therinfal. I couldn't have defeated Envy without him." Gideon pledged for this young man even he noticed the disapproval on Cassandra's face.

"But what does he want now?" The seeker asked, remaining hostile toward this strange creature.

"I think he really is trying to help."

"I won't be in the way. Tiny, no trouble, no notice taken unless you want them to." Cole vowed.

"You're not honestly suggesting we give him run of the camp?" Cullen too was weary of this strange creature and took side with Cassandra.

"Not freely, perhaps, but it seems a waste to—hold on!" Josephine took a step back when she noticed that Cole was gone.

"Where did he go?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm sure we'll find him somewhere."

"Yes. We must make sure of that." Leliana said with her reassuring voice. "I'll have people watch the boy, but let's not be distracted from the Breach."

"We'll need your help when the templar veterans arrive. Take time to prepare while you can." Cullen advised.

The advisors headed for the door.

“Hey, can we talk?” He asked before Cassandra headed out of the war room.

“Of course.” 

Gideon looked at his three advisers and they took the cue and left the room, leaving the two alone. The Herald waited until Cullen shut the door.

“Are you alright?” He asked, reaching his hands out to hold hers. “I thought...after all that happened in Therinfal, it must have been hard for you. I just want you to know that I’m here if you need to talk.”

She bowed her head, trying to find a word and get it out of her chest. His gentle hand came to her chin and tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes.

“Cassandra…” He knew it will be hard for her but he will not push. “You can talk to me when you are ready.”

“I…” she struggled to find a word. “I never thought that Seeker can be possessed by demon. And the templars, they are supposed to protect people from harmful magic but this...siding with one. I am afraid that the Lord Seeker is imprisoned somewhere, or worse.”

“We will find him.” Gideon vowed. “After we closed this breach, we will have time to look into this.”

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Gideon gently kissed her forehead, holding her hands a little longer. He wanted to hug her but he was sure the Seeker would break his bone if he did that.

“Hey, lovebirds, if you two done, meet us at the tavern. Seeker, you should come too.” Varric appeared at the door and got a chance to witness the intimate gesture.

“Sure, we will be there.” The Herald promised. “Care to join me for a drink, my lady?”

“Of course, my lord.” She replied with a faint smile that Gideon took it as a sign that she felt a little better.

They walked to the tavern where they could hear Bull’s loud shouting and music playing. No doubt that the mercenary probably challenged someone to out drink him. Varric led them to the table where Cullen and Leliana were sitting and placed a pint of ale in front of them both.

“You two have a lot to keep up.” The dwarf said.

They both watched as Sera dancing around with Varric. Vivienne clapped her hands along with the song. Josephine was lifted off her feet by Bull when they were dancing. Blackwall was drinking with Krem and the Chargers.

“Come on, you two!” Josephine said as she came back to the table and pulled Cassandra and Gideon, dragging them to the dance floor.

They tried to stop her but it was futile. Bull took the Seeker and lifted her up the same way he did with Josie. Gideon danced with the ambassador and this was the first time Gideon saw her tipsy. 

But the herald’s eyes always search for only one woman, even with the Antivan beauty in his arms. His heart belonged to another, a Nevarran warrior. Cassandra looked relaxed and happy as Bull whirled her around. When their eyes met across the dance floor, a smile and meaningful glance were exchanged. 

“Mind if I cut in?” Varric spoke up. “I never dance with you before, Lady Josephine.”

Gideon stepped away and immediately went to Cassandra. Bull let her down on her feet with a loud laughter. 

“Go back to your little man, seeker.” Bull joked.

Gideon made face at the Qunari. “Hey! I’m above human average.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” The mercenary walked away.

Cassandra laughed at the both of them. It was great to see everyone getting tighter. Gideon began to feel comfortable with the new addition of his companions. And for Bull’s comment, Cassandra never thought of Gideon as a small man. He was taller than normal rogue and definitely more muscular. She already saw him shirtless anyway. There was not many men who was taller than her.

“I see you are having fun.” He teased.

“Yes, I am having fun. At least, this takes my mind off what happened at Therinfal.”

“I’m glad to hear that. We will deal with it.” 

Gideon got more drinks for them as they moved to the second floor of the tavern that could overlooked the first floor. Varric, Sera, and Bull were a combination of chaos. Cullen had to stop them from drinking themselves to death. It seemed to work at first but the commander got drag into the competition too. 

“Can you tell me more about the Seekers?” Gideon asked, realizing he never really what her Order was.

“The Seekers of Truth were born from the original Inquisition long ago, when it united with the Chantry.” Cassandra explained. “Seekers stood above the templars – watching over them, but also investigating magical events they couldn’t handle. We were meant to be incorruptible, above reproach. How seldom does reality match the ideal.”

“But what are Seekers, exactly?”

“Those who know anything of us think we are templars. We do not use lyrium, however. Our abilities are different, as was our original purpose. We disciplined the templars and were accountable only to the Divine – and not even her, truthfully.”

“So the Seekers…. commanded the templars? Like Lord  Seeker Lucius?”

Cassandra shook her head. “No, the Order didn’t assume command until after the rebellion. The templars have always feared us. When a Seeker arrived at a Circle, they knew trouble was afoot. That kind of power is troubling. You begin to think you are the only one who can solve the world’s problems. If you don’t see a problem, it doesn’t exist. If someone insists it does, they are the blind ones.”

“Do you think that kind of problem could ever be fixed?”

“Possibly, though the Seekers themselves would need to change. They were clearly not willing to, even though they abandoned everything they stood for to avoid it. In my heart, I believe they can still be salvaged. But not by their own hands.”

“You mentioned the Seekers have different abilities than templars.”

“Entirely. A templar’s abilities come from lyrium and are designed to hunt mages. Ours come from ritual and many years of dedicated training. We cannot be possessed by demons and are immune to mind control. Useful, considering our role. Seekers can gain other gifts, though that depends on the individual.”

“What kind of ‘gifts’ do you have?”

“I can set the lyrium within a person’s blood aflame. Both mages and templars bend before my will. Some seekers use it to interrogate, others simply to paralyze. Once there was a Seeker who could use it to kill. That particular gift is considered rare.”

“Remind me not to take lyrium near you.” He joked. “But in all seriousness, your ability can come in handy when we faced those red templar.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Why did your Order turn against the Chantry?”

“We originally united with the Chantry through a treaty that stated they would keep mages under control. It was felt Most Holy had tacitly allowed the Circle of Magi to vote on its independence, thus breaking the treaty. The Seekers saw themselves as justified, and they led the templars into a war of righteousness.”

“You sound like you disagree.”

“We knew what was happening at Kirkwall, where the mage rebellion began. We looked into reports of Knight-Commander Meredith’s harsh treatment of her charges years earlier. But we found so many shocking cases of magical corruption, it was decided her actions were justified. If we’d been there when it happened, if we’d looked harder at the root causes…”

Gideon nodded in agreement. “You’re right. Something should have been done.”

“When faced with a problem, the Seekers would close ranks and crush it. We would find an answer, but only once we felt we weren’t being coerced. The moment the mages voted for independence, our response was predictable. It was… difficult to watch.”

“How does someone become a Seeker?”

“Most seekers begin training in their youth. I was much older, an exception due to my noble birth. We train rigorously for years. Our bodies and minds must be elastic to undergo the vigil, and most fail even then.”

“Is the vigil some kind of initiation?”

“It is the rite every Seeker must go through in order to summon their gifts. A full year of fasting, prayer, and separation from all distractions – including other people. We empty ourselves of all emotion, focusing only on the purity of our devotion. And the moment it finally ends… it’s wonderful. Faith realized. I cannot put it into words.”

“I wish I could experience that.”

“If the vigil was not so arduous, I’d say more should should attempt it. What if mages never needed to fear possession by demons? I’m told it is impossible, however. I suppose I’ll never know the truth of it now.”


	9. In Your Heart Shall Burn

“Herald, a moment?” Varric said as Gideon walked passed the Dwarf's tent. 

“Of course.”

Gideon stepped inside the tent and sat down with Varric who was about to have breakfast. The Dwarf invited Gideon to join him, claiming that he ‘stole’ too much food from the main hall to eat alone anyway. The Herald decided to join. He liked to be in the company of the dwarf anyway.

"So, the templars join the Inquisition. Even with Cullen here, I never thought that would happen." Varric said. "Of course, after Kirkwall, I never thought anyone would use red lyrium on purpose, either. The templars should know better than anyone what that shit does to people. Finding more of it really punches a hole in my "red lyrium at the temple was a coincidence" theory."

“How long does it take for red lyrium to grow? How fast can it spread?”

“It took years to infect people in Kirkwall, but no one there was actually ingesting the stuff.” Varric replied. “This "Elder One" managed to take the worst thing I can think of and make it worse. That's an accomplishment.”

“The Inquisition has the numbers to track down all this lyrium and destroy it.” The Herald told.

“I hope so. I don't want to think about what happens if it starts a plague.” The dwarf said, looking grim, and Gideon could only imagine what actually happened. “I've got people trying to find out where the red stuff came from. I think maybe we should make that a priority. But that's enough doom and gloom. You just won a big victory for the Inquisition! What're you going to do to celebrate?”

“I was planning to put my feet up. Maybe grab a nap. You?” Gideon casually replied.

“Whatever I do, it'll be as far from Cassandra as I can get. Unlike you who seemed to attach to her.” Varric shrugged. “Things should be calm around here for at least the next hour. Take a moment to enjoy it. If the world's about to end, I'm sure the Seeker will let us know.”

  
  
  


* * *

 

“It is good that you salvaged as many templars as you did, my dear.” Vivienne said as she noticed the Herald approaching her. “We will need every templar, but they will require proper management. We also need to increase our lyrium supplies considerably. The Chantry may still have stockpiles we can use.”

Since Enchanter Vivienne joined the Inquisition, Gideon was rather enjoy her company and valued her advice. Some said her personality was unbearable but he got to admit she gave a lot of useful insight. Gideon learned a lot from their casual conversation and he was willing to overlook her sassy remarks.

“Cullen will look into it. He must already have a supply line.” Gideon said as he sat down next to the First Enchanter.

“He undoubtedly did, but it was established before the Divine Conclave. The situation has changed. The Breach has done more than disfigure the sky.” She noted. “The Veil itself is broken. All mages, no matter how skilled, are now in danger of drawing demons to them. Before this crisis is over, you may find that templars, flawed as they may be, are all that stand between us and chaos.”

Gideon agreed that she had the point but something else was bothering him. “When you say mages are a danger, are you counting yourself?”

“Of course I am, my dear. Every mage who joins the cause is taking a calculated risk, whether they know it or not.” Vivienne admitted outright, that was one quality he liked about her. “Magic is dangerous, just as fire is dangerous. Anyone who forgets this truth gets burned.”

“You're preaching to the choir, Vivienne.” Gideon said and earned a look of approval from the Enchanter.

“Tell me something. You said once that you wanted to change things. What future would you build for mages?”

“The Circle has to be restored if we want to keep the peace.” Gideon admitted. He wanted the mages to be free but they also needed the circle. He was conflicted but he will fix this problem later. He will find a way for the circle and freedom to coexist.

“That's comforting to hear, but you'll find opposition to the idea even among friends. It's something to consider, my dear.”

The Herald knew what she meant but in the end, the circle was necessary for mages to conduct their study without risking other people’s safety. But the templar also needed to change their roles. But that was something else for another time. Right now, their primary goal will be closing the breach.

Gideon headed out of the chantry building after he had a little conversation with Vivienne. He thought that he would ask Cassandra to spar with him or they can train recruits together. But she was engaged in a heated conversation with a Templar Knight.

“Something must be done. Immediately.” The knight said.

And his seeker gave no single fuck about the demand by simply waved her hand. “Nothing will be done.”

“Commander Cullen said the same thing. It's an outrage!” The man continued to lash out. “There are mages here we know are guilty of heinous crimes! You would let that pass?”

“Yes. As will you. We are not here to coddle the Order. You are an ally—act like one.” 

“How are we supposed to—” 

She cut him off. “Deal. With. It.”

Gideon walked toward her as the man gave up and left her alone. The Herald gave her a warm smile, hoping it would make her feel better.

“It never ends, evidently.” She said tiredly.

“Is there an issue with the templars? Can I help?” He offered.

“The templars need to learn they have other uses than hunting mages. It's not easy for them.” She continued. “It is your doing, after all. You created this alliance.”

“I had to think on my feet, and I did what I could.”

Her eyebrows shot up in question. “Oh. I do sound like I'm blaming you, don't I?” She asked. There was a slight hint of guilt in her voice after all, she was the one who put him in this position. “I don't disapprove. In fact, you did well. You made a decision when it needed to be made. And here we are. I wish I could say this was my doing.”

“You're flattering me!” He teased.

She sighed. “I'm not! This always happens. Nobody ever takes my meaning…”

Gideon laughed. “You should see your face.”

“I'm thinking less flattering things now.” Cassandra frowned, acting like she was about to slash him in half.  But the Herald couldn’t stop laughing. Cassandra sighed. “Let's hope the Breach has your sense of humor.”

“But in all seriousness, We wouldn't be here at all if you hadn't stood up against the Chantry.” He said.

“You're being kind.”

He shook his head. “You're discounting your role in this.”

“Let's close the Breach. Then we can say how successful I was.”

 

* * *

 

While waiting for the rest of the templars from Therinfal Redoubt to join them, Gideon watched as his close companions getting close to each other.

Cassandra, Iron Bull, and Blackwall sparring with each other while Bull relentlessly flirted with the Seeker. It was such an amusement for Gideon to see Cassandra shot the Qunari down in the most brutal way possible. (Varric made a comment that suddenly everyone had a crush on Cassandra.)

Vivienne and Solas exchanged their knowledge in arcane. To Gideon’s surprise, they actually got along rather well even they had different point of view about mage’s freedom.

Sera and Varric were the double trouble, tagged team to prank others and challenged everyone for a drinking match. Sera always loved when Varric spun another tales and the dwarf loved Sera’s loud personality.

For Gideon, he got to learn more about his three advisers and now he knew that he could trust all of them with his life. And for some reason, Gideon trusted the spymaster of the Inquisition with one of his secret that only Cassandra knew.

“Sister Leliana.” Gideon greeted as he entered Leliana’s tent. “May I speak with you in private?”

“Are we not?” She asked.

Gideon sighed. “I mean, really private. Because I need to show you something.”

Leliana noticed the urgency in his voice and gave a little nod. Gideon, with Elgara on his shoulder and Magnus trotting next to him, led the spymaster to the skirt of the forest. 

“So...I need you to keep this as open minded as you can because the thing I’m about to tell is considered...unusual.” Gideon said. 

“With that mark on your hand, I don’t think anything can surprise me.” She said with a smile.

“But this one will be blow your mind.” He took a deep breath. “I think I have an ability to control animal and connect with them.”

“What?”

“I can see what Elgara and Magnus saw if I established connection with them.  _ I _ can be them.”

“Herald, do you know that this sounds ridiculous even I came out of your mouth? This ability…”

“Solas said that only mages possessed this ability. But I have no magic, I can’t even summon a fire or blizzard.” He finished her sentence.

“Yes, and you know how it will go if our new ally, the Templars, find out about this. If you suddenly become a mage, it will change everything!”

“But Leliana, I don’t even have magic. I am still who I am. The rogue who wield bow and arrow and sometime, fighting with sword. I am not a mage!”

“No normal man can do this.”

“Then how can you explain this? I have no magic but I can control animal!” Gideon asked.

“Okay. We do not know for sure if you have or do not have magic yet. But what do you need me to do?”

“I want you to help me find non mage being that can do what I do, please.”

“Do what you do…”

Before Leliana could finish the sentence, Gideon grabbed her neck, pulling her toward him until their forehead touched. His hand went to hold hers. The next thing Leliana knew was that she was now flying above the forest, spotting her and the Herald under the tree. 

_ ‘Relax, you just see what Elgara saw.’ _ Gideon’s voice sounded in her mind.  _ ‘You see what you saw right now, through my connection with my falcon. This is what I can do with them.’ _

Gideon felt Leliana began to relax and hold his hand a little tighter. Gideon ordered Elgara to circle around the village so the masterspy could see everything that was going on from high above. Then he slowly disconnected from Elgara so Leliana will have more time to adjust coming back to reality.

“How was it?”

“Exhilarating.” She replied. “I will help you find what you are looking for but do not keep your hope up.”

“Thank you so much, Leliana.”

“How many people knew about this?” The spymaster asked.

“Just me and Cassandra.” 

“You will tell no one until I can find a non mage human who has this ability.”

“I promise.”

“You just keep surprising me, Herald.” She teased. “Can we try that again? I want to see the full extent of the ability.”

Gideon was more than eager to comply.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra saw Gideon and Leliana headed for the forest. She was busy practicing the shield bash with Bull and couldn’t get out of this until she knocked the Qunari on his butt. She excused herself and let Blackwall took over.

The seeker followed them only to find Gideon and Leliana sharing an intimate moment with their forehead touching and hand holding. Everything just cemented her belief that he was interested in the spymaster.

Someone who was strong and independent. Leliana had the beauty that Cassandra lacked. The seeker walked away immediately and tried to push all of her feeling behind.

“Seeker…” Varric greeted as he saw Cassandra walking his way.

“Not now, Varric!” She barked at the dwarf and stomped away, leaving Varric confused of whatever happened.

“Did I do something wrong again?” The writer shouted but got no answer. Varric turned to the direction Cassandra came from to see Gideon and the lovely redhead walked together. Elgara was at The Herald’s right shoulder, getting fed by the spymaster. 

_ This is not good _ . Varric thought. It didn’t take a genius to know what this look like.

And the Herald probably got a lot to explain to his Seeker.

 

* * *

 

The Herald tried to find the Seeker all over Haven but he couldn’t find her anywhere. He thought she will be praying at the Chantry or at the smith. But she wasn’t at any of the places.

He was about to give up when he found her at the last place he thought he would find her. The tavern, drinking alone with some of the paperwork on the table. The tavern was quiet during this time of the day.

Gideon sat down at the opposite side from Cassandra. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at him before turning back to her work. Gideon knew something was wrong. She gave him a cold shoulder.

“Should I leave?” He asked.

“That would be great.” The Seeker replied.

But Gideon planted himself there. Clearly there was something wrong and he intended to find out.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked.

But Cassandra didn’t even look at him when she said. “No, you did nothing wrong. Tomorrow is a big day. You better get as much sleep as you can.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Gideon signed and left immediately. 

Amber eyes followed him out and she saw how he gave a smile and a little nod at the Spymaster before he left the tavern. Leliana walked toward the Seeker.

“Is something bothering the Herald?”

“How would I know?” Cassandra replied.

“He showed me something today and it was incredible.” Leliana told. “It was the thing that he only told you. His ability…”

“He showed you that?” The Seeker asked, looking shock at the revelation. 

“Yes, and he’s asking for my help to find someone with the same ability as him. It will be hard but I am sure there must be someone out there.”

Cassandra wanted to punch herself for letting her imagination ran wild and let her... _ jealousy _ drove Gideon away when he was clearly not at fault. 

It was her and her insecurity. She will talk to him tomorrow.

  
  


* * *

 

They prepared to leave before the sun even came up. Cullen gathered all the Knight Templars. Gideon was loading his gear up his horse. He didn’t know what they would find at the temple but it was best to prepare for everything. The Herald struggled to strap on his shoulder pauldron until a hand came to help him when he turned around, the person was Cassandra.

He gave her a little smile. “I swear to the Maker, I tied it a thousand times.”

“Are you worry about today?”   


“I worry about what might wait for us up there.” He replied. “I don’t want to run into an ambush.” 

“Everything will be fine.” Cassandra reassured. “Leliana’s scouts kept their eyes there the whole night. Nothing unusual happened.”

Gideon looked into her eyes and tried to make up his mind if he should get this thing that bothering him all night out or not. He took a deep breath before saying, “Before we go, can I talk to you about last night?”

Before Cassandra got a chance to say anything, one of Cullen’s soldier interrupted.

“Your Worship, everyone is ready to move when you are.” The soldier informed.

Cassandra stepped away from the Herald to create some appropriate proximity. Gideon sighed and turned to the soldier.

“Thank you. We will head out right away.”

“Yes, my lord.” The soldier saluted and left.

Gideon sighed again but Cassandra cupped his face. “We will talk...after this.”

They headed out for the Temple of Sacred Ash. Cassandra and Gideon rode in front of everyone. It took almost 4 hours up the mountain to reach the ruined temple.

The scouts came in and reported no sign of demons. Cullen ordered the templars to circle around the area. The mark on Gideon’s hand flared again as he stepped into the main courtyard. He looked at his hand, visibly worried about it. Cassandra kept her eyes on him as Solas stepped forward.

“It’s time.” The elf said.

Gideon took a deep breath and walked toward the breach.

“Templars!” Cassandra called the Knights who stood around the area.

“Focus past the Herald! Let his will draw from you!” Solas said.

Everyone stood ready as Gideon walked past the barrier of the rift. Solas gave the signal and Templar Knights plunged their sword to the ground and knelt. The Herald  reached his left hand out and released surge of green light at the Breach. Until it finally exploded, knocking Gideon back along with the rest of the Inquisition army.

Cassandra groaned and quickly got up from the ground. Everyone else followed her but only saw the Herald lied still. She pushed everyone away and stumbled toward Gideon who was still lying on the ground.

“Gideon…” She called him.

“Ouch…” He groaned and opened his eyes. “That’s hurt.”

Cassandra helped him up. Her amber eyes roaming all over his body to see if there was any injury. “You did it.” She said, relieved.

He gave her a tired smile before turning back to everyone. A loud cheer erupted from the Templar Knights and the Inquisition soldiers.

  
  


* * *

 

That night everyone celebrated their victory. Food and drinks were everywhere. Knights and mages put their hostility aside and celebrated, enjoyed being the part of this successful mission. Everyone was dancing, laughing, and hugging. It was a rare sight to see after many months of tirelessly working to secure order in Southern Thedas.

Gideon watched the happiness floating around Haven and it brought joy to him just by witnessing it. He knew this was the first step and there was still a long journey ahead.

“Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm. The Breach is sealed.” Cassandra appeared next to him. “We've reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread.”

Gideon smiled at her. “You know how many were involved. Luck put me at the center.”

“A strange kind of luck. I'm not sure if we need more or less.” She mused as she turned to look him in his purple eyes. “But you're right. This was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory. With the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus.”

Gideon reached his hand out to touch hers. “Before we focus on anything else...can we talk about what happened last night?”

As if the Maker cursed him for making this attempt on a conversation with Cassandra. They heard a sound of army marching and then the warning bell sounded.They looked to the mountain and saw thousand of torched lid up and headed toward Haven.

“Forces approaching! To arms!” The commander ordered and rushed off to the gate.

Everyone was panicked. Gideon quickly told the soldiers nearby to get all the civilian inside the chantry. Cole and Sere will oversee this and taking Magnus with them while Solas will try to find a way out for them. The Herald sent his falcon up in the sky.

“What the...? We must get to the gates!” Cassandra said and grabbed the Herald’s hand and rushed off to meet with Cullen, Blackwall, and the Chargers at the gates.

“I knew it was too easy.” Gideon groaned.

“Cullen?” Cassandra looked at the commander to get the answer.

“One watch guard reporting. It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain.”

“Under what banner?” Josephine asked.

“None.” He replied.

The ambassador wasn’t quite believe. “None?”

Gideon noticed that there was something behind the gates and then a bang on the door made him stepped back.

“If someone could open this, I'd appreciate it!” Someone said and Gideon immediately recognized the voice.

The soldier opened the gates when Gideon lung forward.It revealed to be the Tevinter he met at Redcliffe. The man got up on his feet.

“Ah! I'm here to warn you. Fashionably late, I'm afraid.” But then he couldn’t balance himself and Cullen caught him in time. “Mite exhausted. Don't mind me.”

“Dorian! What happened?” Gideon asked.

“There you are! I came to tell you what happened with the mages at Redcliffe. You're not going to like it. An army of rebel mages, right behind me. They are under the command of Tevinter cultists, the Venatori, in service to something named the ‘Elder One.’” Dorian pointed toward the hill where they could see a woman standing. “The woman is Calpernia. She commands the Venatori. For that... the Elder One. ”

A large figure appeared next to Calpernia. That must be the one behind all of this.

“They were already marching on Haven. I risked my life to get here first!” Dorian said.

The Herald turned to his commander. “Cullen! Give me a plan! Anything!”

“Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can!” The commander turned to his men. “Soldiers! Gather the villagers! Fortify and watch for advance forces!” Cullen barked a command, pulling his sword out. “Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!”

Gideon took Cassandra, Varric, Iron Bull, Blackwall, the Chargers, and Vivienne to the North trebuchet while Cullen and the soldiers will hold the front gates and give everyone enough time to retreat. The Herald held the position as much as he could for the Chargers to set up the trebuchet. When it was ready, he fired the trebuchet at the mountain to cause avalanche, cutting off the army.

It seemed like a victory and everyone cheered loudly. Varric slapped Gideon’s shoulder. Then there was a loud screech from high above and it wasn’t Elgara, they all turned to look it the source. Varric’s eyes widened. It was too late and the first blast from a dragon destroyed the trebuchet.

Gideon got up on his feet, still couldn’t believe what he saw. Cassandra dragged him away from the burning trebuchet.

“We can't face it here! We have to... do something!” The Seeker said.

“Everyone to the gates!” Gideon ordered.

They found Cullen at the gates, trying to get everyone inside as much as he could.

“We need everyone back to the chantry! It's the only building that might hold against... that beast!” Cullen was obvious shaken at the sight of the dragon. “At this point... just make them work for it.”

“Haven must evacuate to the chantry!” Cassandra shouted as they made their way to the chantry.

Gideon noticed Lysette fighting a couple enemies and more was climbing over the nearby wall. He rushed to her and helped the soldier fought off. She informed him that there were people still stuck inside some building and he needed to rescue them. Vivienne said it was not wise to risk his life but Gideon didn’t listen to her. 

“We need to save as many as we could.” He said.

They moved on to rescue Seggrit from the house that was on fire, Flissa was stuck inside the tavern. Bull was helping Gideon lifted up the falling debris as the Herald shouted for Cassandra and Varric to go to Adan’s cottage to check there. When  they regrouped, Cassandra managed to save Adan and Minaeve. Vivienne and Blackwall were able to save Harritt’s men and  Threnn.

“Everyone’s alright?” Gideon asked as they rushed back to the Chantry.

A soldier pushed the door open and everyone rushed inside to see Roderick limping toward them with  Dorian behind him

“Move! Keep going! The chantry is your shelter!”

Roderick fell down and Dorian caught him in time. Once Gideon saw that there was no one left, he closed the door behind them.

“A brave man. He stood against a Venatori.” Dorian said as he helped Chancellor Roderick walked

“Briefly. I am no templar.”

Everyone rushed in to help the wounded soldiers. Mages tried to heal them as much as their mana could allow. Cullen ran toward Gideon.

“Herald! Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us.” Cullen reported. “There has been no communication, no demands. Only advance after advance.”

“There was no bargaining with the mages, either. This Elder One takes what it wants.” Dorian chimed in. “From what I gathered in Redcliffe, it marched all of this way to take your Herald.”

And Gideon didn’t take a second to reply. ”If it will save these people, he can have me.”

Cassandra wanted to say something but her Herald already set his mind to it. The Seeker never approved of anything that would put him in harm’s way. There must be another way.

“If you have any idea why he's after me, I'm all ears.” Gideon said.

“Besides taking the templars, I've no idea what would incur this much wrath.” Dorian replied. “And such a promising start with the landslide.” The Tevinter chuckled. “If only trebuchets remained an option.”

Cullen agreed. “They are, if we turn the last of them to the mountains above us.”

“We're overrun. To hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven.” Gideon also agreed with this plan. It was the only choice they had.

“This is not survivable  _ now _ . The only choice left is how spitefully we end this.”

But Dorian didn’t agree with their ridiculous plan. “Well, that's not acceptable. I didn't race here only to have you drop rocks on my head.” The mage said.

“Should we submit? Let him kill us?” The Commander asked.

The Tevinter frowned. “Dying is typically a last resort, not first! For a templar, you think like a blood mage!”

Before they could argue more, Chancellor Roderick spoke up. “There is a path. You wouldn't know it was there unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage. As I have. The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could... tell you.”

“What are you on about, Roderick?” The Herald asked. He needed more information to ensure that this was the safe route for everyone to escape.

“It was whim that I walked the path. I did not mean to start, it was overgrown.” The Chancellor told. “Now, with so many in the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers... I don't know, Herald. If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident.  _ You  _ could be more.”

Gideon turned to his Commander. “What about it, Cullen? Will it work?”

“Possibly.  _ If  _ he shows us the path. But what of your escape?”

“If that thing is here for me, I'll make him fight for it.”

“You have been his target since you took the templars. So long as you're here, the rest may be beneath his notice.” Dorian said.

“Leaving you no escape.” Cullen added. “Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way…” Cullen walked away to the group of people gathered inside the Chantry. “Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the chantry! Move!”

Dorian helped support Chancellor Roderick as he walked.

“Herald... if you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you.” Roderick said.

GIdeon gave him a nod of thanking for his blessing. The a group of soldiers ran toward the door. 

“They'll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One's attention until we're above the treeline.” Cullen said. “If we are to have a chance—if  _ you  _ are to have a chance—let that thing hear you.”

Gideon headed out of the Chantry with the group of soldiers and when he looked back, Cassandra, Iron Bull, Blackwall, Varric, and Vivienne also following him out. The Herald smiled at the stubbornness of everyone.

“We will exact a heavy price. They will not take us easily.” Cassandra grunted as she bashed her shield at one of the Venatori. 

They headed for the last remaining trebuchet and created a perimeter around it, buying time for the soldier to load the machine. Wave after wave of Venatori was hitting with the Gideon’s arrows, the three warriors’ shield and sword, bolts from Bianca, and deadly spell of the Enchantress.

Then they met with someone they didn’t expect. Grand Enchanter Fiona who was now corrupted and bound to the will of the Elder one. It was hard for Gideon to fight her, knowing it wasn’t her fault. It was all Magister Alexius. The companions took her down with heavy heart, hoping there was another way to save her.

The soldiers finally set up the trebuchet but Gideon heard the noise of wing flapping through the sky. The Dragon circled back toward them.

“Move!” Gideon ordered. “Now!”

His companions did as he told and went back to the Chantry. Gideon barely dodged the blast from the dragon. It knocked him away and landed on the ground. The Herald groaned. His head was ringing as he tried to get up on his feet.  A shadowy figure walked out of the flame. Gideon’s eyes widened when he saw a figure of a man--  _ a demon _ .

Before he could react, the dragon landed behind him, cutting him off from any escape.  The dragon roared at him but the Herald didn’t back down, showing no sign of fear.

“Enough!” The Elder One said before shooting fireball at Gideon. “Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more.”

“Whatever you are, I am not afraid!”

“Words mortals often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine. They are always lies.” The Elder One mocked. “Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One! The will that is Corypheus! You will kneel.”

Gideon chuckled at the demand. “You'll... you'll get nothing out of me!”

“You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not.” Corypheus grunted. “I am here for the  _ Anchor _ . The process of removing it begins now.”

Corypheus charged his magic power and it spiked Gideon’s mark, making it flared green. The Herald groaned in pain

“It is your fault, "Herald." You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose. I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as "touched," what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens.” The Elder One released another painful charged and Gideon grabbed his wrist tightly, trying to fight back. The anchor sent another shockwave, making Gideon fall to his knees. “And you used the Anchor to undo my work! The gall!”

“What is this thing meant to do?” Gideon asked.

“It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it.” Corypheus walked toward Gideon, gripping his arm and lifting him up effortlessly. “I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the empire _in person_. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more.  I have gathered the _will_ to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods, and _it was empty_!”

Corypheus threw Gideon away and his body flew before hitting the trebuchet. The Herald shouted in pain at the impact, feeling some of his bone might be breaking.

“The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling.”

As Corypheus and his dragon approached,  the Herald reached for the sword and stood up, ready to fight.

“So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation—and  _ god _ —it requires.”

Gideon looked to the mountain behind the Elder One to see a flaming arrow fired into the sky, signaling that everyone was out of the range.

“And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You  _ must  _ die.”

Gideon laughed. “Your arrogance blinds you. Good to know. You expect me to fight, but that's not why I kept you talking.”

Gideon kicked the handle on the trebuchet, firing the shot at the snow-covered mountain. Corypheus turned to look in shock as he saw avalanche started to begin. The Elder One turned back to the Herald who had a smug look on his face.

“Enjoy your victory. Here's your prize!”

Gideon began to run off to find a shelter from the violent avalanche. He jumped into the house just in time before the snow hit Haven. Corypheus flew away with his dragon. It might not be their biggest victory but it definitely hurting Corypheus’s army.

Gideon felt the pain began to spread and he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

At least, everyone in Haven was safe now.

 

* * *

 

 

“Move! Now!” That was the last thing Cassandra heard Gideon said as Varric and Blackwall tried to drag her away.

She didn’t want to leave Gideon to face the Elder One alone, not when they promised to get through all of this together. It took Bull to lift the Seeker off her feet. She was brawling, screaming, struggling to get out of his hold but the Iron Bull tightened his grip and ran back to the Chantry. Cullen ordered the soldiers to bar the door before he led the remaining people out the way Chancellor Roderick showed them.

The path was dark but the line of torches was enough for them to follow everyone out. Leliana and Solas were waiting for the last group to join while Sera, Josephine, and Cole went ahead with the first group. 

“Where is the Herald?” The Spymaster shouted against the strong wind.

Varric shook his head and didn’t meet Leliana’s eyes. Bull just grabbed her shoulder and walked away with a sigh. Blackwall walked alongside Cassandra, trying to make sure that she was alright.

“Where is Gideon, Cassandra?” Leliana asked again but the Seeker didn’t say anything but keep walking.

“He...stay behind to give us more time.” Blackwall replied. “I don’t know if he’s going to survive or not.”

“We better keep going.” The Seeker’s voice was cold and her face stern.

Everyone kept walking through snow and thick forest. Cullen told his archer to fire a signal to let the Herald know that everyone was clear and they could proceed with their plan, if he was still alive. Everyone was praying to the Maker that Gideon will shoot the trebuchet soon. Every second felt like a year until they heard something hit the mountain and snow started to cause an avalanche.

But there was no cheer. Everyone was silent, taking off their helmet and watch as snow swept Haven underneath it. The dragon flew away but it didn’t turn to their location. It was a small victory but costly for the Inquisition as their Herald just sacrifice his life so the Inquisition could remain.

“We must keep moving!” Cullen shouted, being the first one to pull his focus back to the present of the situation and how compromise they were. 

The rest started to move, heading out to meet with the first group of survivors. Varric walked up to Cassandra who lingered behind and kept looking at Haven. She could hear Elgara’s screeching as the falcon circled the area, trying to find its master.

“Come on, Seeker.” Varric said. “He didn’t die there so you will die out here too.”   


“He’s not dead, Varric. I just know.”

“Anything can happen, Cassandra. But we gotta keep moving.” The dwarf said. “For all I know, that Ostwick bastard is really hard to kill. Even an explosion couldn’t! He will find his way back to us, one way or another.”

Varric’s reason seemed to get Cassandra to move her feet and catch up with the group.

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ Awww _ ...Gideon groaned in his mind as he slowly opened his eyes. _ Aww... _

Then he felt something poking at him and he turned to see his falcon, Elgara, trying to get him to move. The Herald of Andraste slowly got up, finding himself in a lot of pain. Injury to his legs making it hard to move but the cold helped a bit with the bleeding. He was pretty sure that there was some broken bone because it was really hard to breath. Not to mention a large splinter punctured his right shoulder. 

_ Yeah, let’s not forget that. _

He looked around and found his family bow, broken in half. Gideon used the bow and tied it around his legs. He walked out from the wrecked hut and saw a leveled Haven. There was no sign of Corypheus and the Archdemon. The snow was too strong and he couldn’t see the path. No one will look for him in this state. They already lost too many people from this attack.

Any skilled tactician wouldn’t do a foolish rescue search. They were not Ostwicker anyway. Gideon didn’t know which way to go. His brain was too heavy to think of anything so he let his instinct guide his body. He found a dark tunnel behind the chantry which Cullen probably used it to take everyone out. Elgara held onto Gideon’s shoulder tightly even the Herald told him to fly ahead. 

It must knew he was in immense pain and didn’t want to leave him alone.

_ Urghh!!  _ It hurt so bad that Gideon just wanted to sit down and close his eyes, waiting for someone to rescue him. But that probably not going to happen. So he kept walking, kept dragging himself through the dark and quiet tunnel where he could only heard his breathing and his footsteps.

Finally he made it out of the tunnel, only to be hit by a snowstorm. It was getting colder each minute he stayed outside. He groaned through gritted teeth. The only thing that kept coming back to his mind was Cassandra.  _ Is she safe? Did she make it out in time? Did she think about him? _

Gideon made it through the heavy snow, finding a small camp and the light among the darkness. They must be there. Gideon pulled the last of his strength and dragged himself up the hill and across knee deep snow. Once he reached the top, he saw a camp and the remaining members of the Inquisition.

“There he is!” Gideon heard Cullen’s voice.

“Thanks the Maker!” 

_ There she is _ . Gideon sighed in relief to hear her voice. Cassandra rushed to his side and caught him as he fell to the ground and held him there.

“Get help!” Cullen shouted at someone.

“Gideon, I’m here. You’re safe now. Just keep your eyes open.” She said as she held him in her arms. “Listen to my voice.”

“Cassandra…” That was his last word before he fell unconscious.

  
  
  



	10. Finding Skyhold

Dorian tried to heal Gideon’s external wounds, taking the huge splinter out of his shoulder and checked if there was anything left in it before sealed up the wound. Vivienne made healing potion from whatever herb supply they have left. While Solas checked up his internal injuries which was worse than he thought. But the elven mage did his best to heal it up.

“His ribs were fractured, probably sustained from the fight with Corypheus. I afraid that he may need more time to recover. If he get past tonight…”

“What do you mean if he get past tonight?” Cassandra asked, fear and panic taking over the Seeker. 

“His body temperature is lower than normal, walking a very dangerous line. Madame de Fer already set vellfire around his tent but I’m afraid it will not be fast enough to get him through tonight.”

“What can we do?” Varric asked.

Solas shrugged. “Sharing body heat can help. But I doubt anyone would…”

“I will do it. If it help him.”

“Cassandra…” Cullen tried to stop her. 

“There must be another way.” Josephine said.

“We brought him into this. He risked his life to save us. We have to help him in anyway we can, Commander.” The Seeker replied. “Beside, we don’t have to be naked, right? Just close enough to generate heat?”

“Yes.”

Nobody could stop the Seeker when she set her heart to do something. Cullen, Josephine, and Varric were well aware of their attraction toward one another. Gideon was always fond of her and she was his closest companion. The sexual tension was in the air every time they were close. The Herald asked her advice all the time and had a tremendous respect for the Seeker.

For Cassandra, she respected this strange man as well. He wasn’t like anyone she ever met. She smiled every so often when she was with Gideon. Sometime, someone even caught her laughing when she was talking with him. They heard rumors around Haven that the Herald relentlessly flirting with the Seeker. 

They didn’t want thing to get awkward between the two prominent members of the Inquisition.

But they watched as Cassandra got inside Gideon’s tent.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra stopped next to Gideon’s bed where the Herald was unconscious, shaking. From the look on his face, he was battling with fever and the pain. He will not have to go through this alone. Not after what he did to save everyone.

The Seeker checked the tent. It was covered with fur on the roof to help keep the cold away. Vellfire was put inside and there was scene made from rams hide, enough to prevent anyone from seeing her shadow.

Gideon was tossing and turning. She never saw him like this. The Herald of Andraste was always so strong, so courageous, so persistent. He was always an inspiration to everyone in the inquisition. It pained her to see him like this.

He was mumbling something she could catch. Cassandra brought more fur blanket from the chair and added another layer before sat next to him. 

“It’s just a dream, Gideon.” She said, trying to guide him to it.

But he shook uncontrollably and whimpered. “No...not Cassandra…”

The seeker leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I’m here, Gideon. I’m safe. We are safe. Just follow my voice.” 

Gideon stopped and appeared to be calmer. Cassandra began to strip off her armor and the rest of her clothes before joining Gideon under the blanket and pressed her naked body against his side. His skin were cold but he was burning up inside, sweating gathering on his forehead.

“I’m here, Gideon. I’m right next to you.” She whispered. Right hand stroking his damped hair. “No one will harm you. I will protect you.”

Eventually, he stopped tossing and turning. His breath was steady. It seemed like the nightmare had passed. Cassandra kept her body close, legs tangling with his. The Seeker found that the Herald was indeed one handsome man, looking like a prince from one of the tales Anthony used to read to her when she was a kid and she couldn’t help it. Her hand traced on every line of his muscle and scars. 

He was as scared just like her. War showed them no kindness and left its marks on their body for eternity. She lifted her head up so she could watch him closely. His handsome face only had one imperfection on his otherwise perfect face. A long scar marred from his right eyebrow to his cheek. She reached her finger to touch it but it was caught in Gideon’s hand.

“Cassandra…” He mumbled, obviously still in a haze of fever.

Under the influence of fever, Gideon pulled her down for a heated kiss. Every part of Cassandra ignited like a wildfire with his searing kiss.

“I will not lose you again.” He whispered against her lips even his eyes was close tightly.

“I’m here, my love.” She said.

They kissed again and this time, his arms wrapped around her. His cold fingers left a contrast sensation to her heated body. The fur blankets she put all over him slid down. Cassandra was in awe of how beautiful his body was and now it was naked before her eyes. 

Oh, he was, by all mean, no small man like she always thought. The Seeker kissed her way down his chest and Gideon gave a soft sigh of pleasure. Her hands felt how the hard muscles moved under her touch and realized one of her fantasy with him just came true. Cassandra reached further down to grasp his cock with her right hand and, to her surprise, she found it almost completely hard. Just as she wrapped her hand around his long, thick length, his eyes fluttered open but not yet fully gain his consciousness.

Cassandra slid her soft warm hand up and down his shaft, bringing it to its full arousal and trembling a bit as she felt him harden completely. His lips moaned her name like a prayer. She kept stroking, his cock throbbed with every heartbeat and by now her pussy was wet and almost painfully in need.

She had some experience before but there was nothing like how she felt with Gideon right now. It was raw passion that it was terrified for Cassandra. 

He pulled her for another kiss and whispered against her full lips. “I need you…” 

With just three words, the Seeker threw all her caution away. Her body went onto his, being mindful that he was still injured. His eyes was barely open, only half conscious. His breathing became heavier, making his chest rise and fall.

“Please...” He pleaded as if she was the only one who could save him from the pain.

Cassandra slowly lowered herself down onto his hard shaft. They both moaned at the sensation rushing through them. Her name kept falling from his lips, sounded so wonderful. His cock spreading her, making Cassandra filled so full. Finally, he was fully seated inside her. A slight movement causing the Seeker to shudder. Her walls pulsing around his length. 

His hands rested on her hips but didn’t take control, simply a gesture of encouragement. Cassandra began to move, feeling the burning friction.  _ Maker! _ She didn’t know that she longed for this. Longed for him and his touch, to be filled to the brim by this beautiful man. Of course, she noticed the sexual tension between them. How he expressed his interest in her.

Cassandra felt the cock pushing in and out of her, feeling every inch and vein, filling her to the fullest. Gideon pulled her down for another searing kiss, full of passion and lust, causing the Seeker to moan into his mouth. Then he brought his lips to her neck, brushing it, leaving marks all over. Her hips kept moving as she tried to bring them over the edge. His hot breath ragged. 

Her tight pussy wrapped around his cock, squeezing him so hard that it almost hurt as she moved her hips. Gideon let out a loud groan as Cassandra grounded her hips down, feeling his cock nudging against her deepest part. The Seeker cried out his name as she came. Her walls convulsed around his hard shaft. Gideon couldn’t hold on anymore and came inside her tight passage.

They were both panting, sweating as she laid on top of him for a little while. His arms wrapped around his body with his lips still latched onto her skin. His hands were getting warmer, a sign that his condition might get a little bit better.

The Seeker closed her eyes as exhaustion took over. It was a hard, long day with all the beating they took. She gave in and drifted away with her Herald.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra abruptly woke up because of the loud screech of Elgara, only to find herself tangled in Gideon’s arms. Her naked body pressed tightly against his. His rough hands held her hand and another pressed against the small of her back. Magnus was sleeping at their feet. 

Despite how good it feel to be in his arms, after what happened yesterday, she deserved a little moment of peace. But her conscious was clear, she knew she shouldn’t be here when he woke up or when someone came in to check up on him.

She gently freed herself from his hold, even she didn’t want to. After last night, she was certain of her feeling for him but again, it conflicted with her sense of duty. Gideon deserved better than her. He deserved someone younger, more beautiful, and didn’t spend her entire life holding sword and shield, fighting endless war. 

Someone that wasn’t her. 

Finally she got herself out of his bed and dressed up but as she was about to leave, she looked at him one last time and pressed a gentle kiss on his soft lips. She took a solace that he probably didn’t remember what happened last night and they will be able to carry on, avoiding the awkwardness.

She left before she changed her mind. The sun was already up and half of the camp already awoke too. Cullen led his men on a hunt for more food. Leliana sent her scouts to find the next camping site and to find them a place to stay. The master spy was thinking of the lakeside villa in the Hinterland for the time being, if King Alistair and Queen Anora allowed them. Josephine oversee to the supply of the camp and everything was critically low, especially foods and herbs.

Vivienne and the Bull Chargers left the camp to find more supply. The Herald was still in recover and he needed a lot of potions to heal his internal injuries. 

“Seeker, may I have a moment?” Solas said when he saw Cassandra.

“Of course” The seeker nodded and sat down with the elf. “What is it?”

“It’s about Gideon. I think it is time for us to tell him and everyone.” The elf suggested. “We are dealing with something we don’t know. Maybe one of us knows something that can help solve this mystery. Maybe that Tevinter Magister can help.” 

“No...it’s not the right time.” Cassandra shook her head. “Everyone cannot take anymore after Haven. I can’t let this bring down their moral.”

“But…”

“I know the risk. I will gladly take the fall.” She said.

Solas wanted to warn her against this. They were dealing with the unknown and Gideon could be a biggest threat with the mark on his hand and combined with the power in his blood.

“You should get some sleep too, Cassandra. You look like you haven’t got any rest.” Solas said.

“Who can sleep in a situation like this?” Cassandra asked.

“But that doesn’t explain the marks on your neck.”

The mage didn’t miss how her face reddened. Cassandra played it off as bruises from the battle and the elf was kind enough to offer a potion. The seeker declined and said it will fade soon.

Cassandra excused herself out before things getting more awkward than it already was.

 

* * *

 

Gideon groaned as he tried to open his eyes. Pain was still bubbling at every part of his body. His shoulder was the worst of them. Finally, his eyes could adjust to the light and he saw Magnus lying at his feet, sleeping. He heard Elgara screeching from somewhere up above. He wanted to connect with the falcon to see where they were but he feared he will accidentally share his pain with the bird.

Once all of his senses came back. The first thing he noticed was Cassandra’s lavender scent. It was all over him and the tent. There was something more than that too but his head was too hazy to analyze it. She was here last night. That was all he could remember.

But it could be his imagination and fever. It was best if he let go of those memories that never existed in the first place.

He put on his clothes, trying to keep himself warm before sliding back into the comfort of his bed. He couldn’t remember when he fell asleep but he woke up again when the night taking over the sky. There was also people yelling outside. 

“What would you have me tell them? This isn't what we asked them to do!” Cullen yelled loudly.

“We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!” Cassandra too was also yelling back with equal anger and frustration.

Gideon groaned because his head was still rang and the pain still stung. The Herald sat up and looked outside his tent, seeing his four advisors standing in circle, arguing. Magnus whimpered when it noticed Gideon’s frowned face.

“And who put you in charge? We need a consensus, or we have nothing!” The commander shot back.

Josephine stepped between Cassandra and Cullen. “Please, we must use reason! Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we're hobbled!”

“That can't come from nowhere!” And now the Commander raised his voice at Josephine too.

_ They should stop _ . Gideon thought. This wasn’t the right time for them to fight. He didn’t risk everything so they could kill each other.

“She didn't say it could!” Leliana chimed in to protect her friend.

“Enough! This is getting us nowhere!” Cassandra ended all the conversation and everyone scattered to their own corner to cool down. 

“Well, we're agreed on that much!” Cullen yelled.

Gideon groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Shh, you need rest.” A calming voice came from the woman next to him. Gideon turned to see Mother Giselle in her usual calm demeanor. 

“They’ve been at it for hours.” Gideon replied. He couldn’t go back to rest anymore.

“They have that luxury, thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame.” The mother said. “Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus.”

“Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?” Gideon asked, worry filled his voice.

“We are not sure where we are. Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him. That, or you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us.”

“If they're arguing about what we do next, I need to be there.”

“Another heated voice won't help. Even yours. Perhaps especially yours. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand... and fall. And now, we have seen him  _ return _ .”

Gideon moved so his legs was rest on the ground for the first time. Strength started to come back but he wasn’t sure he could stand.

“The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear.” The revered Mother continued. “And the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept, no? What "we" have been called to endure? What "we," perhaps, must come to believe?”

“I escaped the avalanche. Barely, perhaps, but I didn't die.” He was not a miracle. Everything that happened to him was pure luck or pure bad luck. Despite what Gideon wanted to believe, that Andraste herself sent him to save Thedas. He wasn’t any of that.  _ He was pure accident _ .

“Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the Veil. But the people know what they saw.” She agreed. “Or, perhaps, what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment, and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are not with us?”

“You saw Corypheus. What do you think of his claims of assaulting the heavens?”

“Scripture says magisters, Tevinter servants of the false Old Gods, entered the Fade to reach the Golden City, seat of the Maker. For their crime, they were cast out as darkspawn. Their hubris is why we suffer Blight, and why the Maker turned from us. If such is the claim of this Corypheus, he is a monster beyond imagining. All mankind continues to suffer for that sin. If even a shred of it is true, all the more reason Andraste would choose someone to rise against him.”

“Corypheus said he found only corruption and emptiness. Nothing golden.”

Mother Giselle knew that something must have shaken Gideon so bad that he began to doubt what he believed. 

“If he entered that place, it has changed him without and within. The living are not meant to make that journey. Perhaps these are lies he  _ must  _ tell himself, rather than accept that he earned the scorn of the Maker. I know I could not bear such.”

Gideon shook his head. “I want to believe Andraste is with me, but doubt is everywhere. Whatever I may have believed, I felt no divine aid while Haven was destroyed. The struggle ahead seems mine alone.”

Gideon got up and left his tent, only to see how low the moral was. Everyone seemed lost and distraught. He didn’t know what to do or what to say to them. He led them into this. It was all his fault. Only if he could save the mages too. Only if...only he could do better than this.

 

_ “Shadows fall and hope has fled _

_ Steel your heart the dawn will come _

_ The night is long and the path is dark _

_ Look to the sky for one day soon _

_ The dawn will come” _

 

Mother Giselle sang the song as she stood beside him. Leliana looked up and began to join in as well as many other.

 

_ “The shepherd's lost and his home is far _

_ Keep to the stars the dawn will come _

_ The night is long and the path is dark _

_ Look to the sky for one day soon _

_ The dawn will come” _

 

Everyone circled around. Some knelt down in front of the Herald of Andraste. 

 

_ “ _ _ Bare your blade and raise it high _

_ Stand your ground the dawn will come _

_ The night is long and the path is dark _

_ Look to the sky for one day soon _

_ The dawn will come” _

 

“An army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause.” Mother Giselle said. “You may have lost faith, but they haven't. They have found it.”

Gideon watched as the mother walked away. Solas appeared next to the Herald.

“A word?” The elf asked and Gideon nodded.

They walked toward the cliff, away from the camp. The elf lid up the vellfire torch.

“A wise woman, worth heeding. Her kind understand the moments that unify a cause. Or fracture it.” Solas said. “The orb Corypheus carried, the power he used against you. It is elven. Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. I do not yet know how Corypheus survived... nor am I certain how people will react when they learn of the orb's origin.”

“All right, what is it, and how do you know about it?” The Herald was sensitive enough to know that the mage was serious.

“They were foci, used to channel ancient magicks. I have seen such things in the Fade, old memories of older magic. Corypheus may think it Tevinter. His empire's magic was built on the bones of my people. Knowing or not, he risks our alliance. I cannot allow it.” Solas explained.

“This whole mess is confusing. I can see how elves might be an easy target. History would agree. But there are steps we can take to prevent such a distraction.”

Solas turned toward the mountain range.

“By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Changed  _ you _ .” He said before pointing to the direction. “Scout to the north. Be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build...  _ grow _ …” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Solas showed Gideon the way through the mountain and let the Herald led them through snowy terrain. Gideon’s ability to connect with his animals proved to be useful, especially when he connected with Elgara. The falcon gave him a scout ahead, seeing which path they should take or if there was any danger await for him.

He finally got a full control of his ability and discovered every potential way to use it. But Leliana warned him about how often he use his ability, afraid that someone might notice it. The Herald took her warning to heart and only used it when he was alone.

His health was getting better as the bone fully healed. Gideon praised his mage friends for their great healing skill. The Herald put his armor on the moment Solas cleared him and took his substituted bow before heading to scout ahead with the Chargers. 

All seemed well but the first few day wasn’t going as he expected. He didn’t know why but Cassandra remained distance to him as if she was deliberately trying to avoid him entirely. The Herald tried to find out what was going on but he got no answer.

Every close companions noticed it as always. It was hard to miss when two people who glued to each other spend too much time apart lately.

Dorian was the first brave soul to bring this up when he got a chance to speak with the Seeker alone. The Tevinter mage was probably the only who wasn’t afraid of her wrath.

“Seeker, I notice that things between you and the Herald is...tensed.” He spoke up.

“There is nothing going on, Dorian.” She lied.

“Is this something that have to do with your naked cuddle with the Herald a few days ago?”

Dorian knew he pushed the right button when her face flushed red.

“Don’t try to lie, my dear Seeker. I knew it was more than ‘ _ sharing body heat _ ’ as you claim to everyone.”

Cassandra signed. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“Your secret is safe with me but you should talk to him as well. He looks like a lost puppy, trying to figure out what’s wrong with you.”

“It will make thing awkward, Dorian!”

“Not going to get any more awkward than this.” 

The Tevinter mage walked away, leaving Cassandra to the thinking of how she would tell Gideon. She could lie but he probably know. He was smarter than that and also knew her all too well.

At the other side of the camp, Gideon just came back from scouting with the Chargers. They were able to find some food too. Krem said for them to kill anything that its meat could be eaten. They got squirrels to mountain goats, to giant bears. It would help feed the troop for a little while.

Leliana was waiting for the scout party and she walked up to the Herald the moment she saw him.

“King Alistair and Queen Anora refused our request for using the keep in the Hinterlands as our base operation. They fear that the history will repeat itself as what happened in Redcliffe.” The spymaster informed.

“It’s understandable.” Gideon replied. “After what happened with the mages at Redcliffe.”

“Are you certain that the place Solas told you existed?” Leliana asked. “What if it is no longer there?”

“I am not certain but I believe that it’s still there.”

“I hope you are right, Herald.”

Leliana excused herself but Gideon had one more question for her.

“Is Cassandra alright?” He asked, trying make it sound normal, like a casual conversation.

“I never get a chance to ask her but I do notice that both you haven’t speak to each other.”

Gideon was desperate to find the answer and the more Cassandra avoided him, the more frustrated he became. Everyone watched them play cat and mouse. Every time Gideon walked into her, the Seeker will quickly disappear to another side of the camp.

Until the Herald had enough and cornered Cassandra in her tent one night. She jumped off her skin, finding herself trap inside her own tent as his muscular figure blocking the exit.

“Did I do something to offend you? I’m not sure why you’re trying to avoid me.” He got to the point immediately. “I woke up from the fever and then you give me the cold shoulder. I am not certain why or what.”

“It’s not you. It’s me...we…” She tried to find a word but instead went with lie. “I just need more time to grieve the loss.”

And as she predicted, Gideon saw right through her lie. “Don’t lie to me...please.” 

Cassandra met his eyes and her heart skipped a beat. He was pleading, begging for answer to put his mind at ease. 

“Maybe you should sit.” She said and sat down. He complied and sat opposite from her. “Something happened between us the night of Corypheus’s attack. Solas said you will not survive from the fever and hypothermia so I used my own body to give you enough body heat. And…”

Gideon was smart enough to read between the line. “We did it?”

“Yes. I’m afraid it will make thing between us awkward. That is why I am trying to avoid you for the last few days. It is hard for me to find a way to tell the man I respect that this thing happened.”

“It’s alright, Cassandra. If it means anything, I think you just save my life.” He reassured her, reaching his hand out to hold hers.

“But I feel like I take advantage of you or violate your trust for not asking.”

“Cassandra…it’s alright. We can move on from this and never talk about it again if that is what you want.” He said. “You are my most trusted friend and I can not do this without you. I want us to go back to the way things were before that night.

“I want that too.” She smiled and it made Gideon felt better that instance.

The Herald leaned in and l kissed her forehead. “I am not going to give up this.”

Cassandra laughed. “I don’t want you to give up too.”

They both leaned into each other’s embrace, a very much needed thing for them to keep going on. Their face rested on each other’s shoulder. The Herald felt his strength came back, both physically and mentally.

“I never get a chance to ask you.” He spoke up. “How are you holding up?”

She tightened her hold in his hands. “I was afraid.” She admitted. “I was afraid that you are not going to come back to us. I thought I lost you, our only hope. I thought Corypheus had taken you from us, from me. I should have been there with you.”

“It’s better for me that I know you are safe, Cassandra.” 

“I know. Corypheus already takes many of my love ones. I don’t want you to be included in that.” She admitted.

“No, he won’t get me that easily. You don’t have to worry.” He promised. “Are we good?”

She pulled away to look him in his eyes. “Yes, we are.”

 

* * *

 

“You two bang it out?” Varric asked immediately when Gideon and Cassandra joined him around the bonfire.

Bull tried to stiff a laugh why Dorian spat out the water he was drinking. The Herald and the Seeker blushed at the question. Gideon tried to remain calm but Cassandra was ready to throttle Varric.

“It’s just a joke, Seeker.” Varric said.

Dorian kept his eyes on them, studying their gesture toward one another and came to one conclusion. These two fools were clearly, madly in love with each other but being the blinded fools that they were, they ignored their feeling. 

It was enough to give Dorian headache so he turned to Iron Bull for his favourite Qunari/Tevinter face off conversation. The Qunari was preparing the ram to roast it over the bonfire. Cassandra and Gideon were talking about tomorrow journey.

The Herald said he had Elgara scouted the path ahead in which she expressed the same concern as the spymaster. He loved the way she was always worried about him. It felt nice to know that someone you love care for you.

_ Oh, yes. He loves Cassandra Pentaghast.  _ Gideon admitted to himself. Deep down Gideon knew his feeling for her was now cemented after she revealed what happened that night and he will pursue her in every way, with every chance he got. For a woman of action like her, his own action must speak louder than word. Like the advice Blackwall gave to him, he had to show that life is more than war and blood.

  
  


* * *

 

The path across the mountain was rough. It wasn’t a terrain suitable for traveling. But Gideon and Solas led them head on anyway. They needed a new base of operation, a shelter to properly treated to the wounded. The Herald knew moral was running low among his soldiers.  _ Well, who wouldn’t?  _ Half of them were injured. Another half had to carry the rest through snow and dirt. Food supply were running low and Gideon’s heart could only remain hope for the time being.

The only thing that kept him going on was Cassandra, the only person who never wavered, never doubt in his leadership. She followed him everywhere and it somehow helped the rest did the same to see their Seeker never lose her faith in the Herald of Andraste.

Cullen came to him and informed that they ran out of food. Everyone will starve to death in a couple of days if they hadn’t reach their destination.

Gideon had to take a drastic action. “Gather twenty men for me. I will hunt something for us.” Gideon said and grabbed his bow and arrows. “We will camp here until we find food to save as much energy as we could.”

Cullen nodded and left to carry out the order. Cassandra approached Gideon with worriness on her face.

“No, you are not fully heal.” Cassandra frowned. “You will injure yourself again.”

“I’m fine, Cassandra.” He insisted.

Varric and Bull offered to accompany the Herald. Bull had his Bull Chargers stand ready to go for a hunt with Gideon. Cassandra was a bit relief that they volunteered but she still had Solas checking up on him again.

“You’re coddling him, Cassandra. He’s fine and he can take care of himself.” Varric said as he got inside the main tent.

“I’m worry about him, Varric. I don’t want him to put himself in harm's way.”

“It’s just a hunting trip. What could go wrong?”

“Everything can go wrong.” Cassandra countered then Solas and Gideon approached them. “Are you sure he is healed?” 

“Yes, he is.” The elven mage confirmed. “He already let me check him up last night. All bone is fully heal. External injuries too.”

The seeker turned to Gideon. “I don’t like this.” Cassandra huffed.

“You can go with him, Seeker. If it eases your worry.” Varric spoke up. “I’m sure Leliana can handle the camp while you two are gone.”

Cassandra agreed to go with them. At least she could keep her eyes on him. Gideon sent Elgara into the sky to help them locate the source of food while Magnus trotting next to them, trying to pick up the scent.

“Are you planning on searching for me in Haven?” He blurted the question out.

She looked at him. “To be honest, I was thinking we have to search for your body.”

“I mean, searching for me right away.”

“No, we have no plan to search for you right away.” She told him the truth. “We have to get everyone to safety before conduct any search and rescue mission.”

“It’s okay. I’m just asking.” He replied. “There is a point where I thought about giving up and wait for the rescue team. But you are the thing that kept me walking. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“I will never be disappointed by you.” She said. “You already exceeded all my expectation. You are not a disappointment to anyone. Look around, Gideon. People followed you this far. They believe that you will lead them somewhere...take them to the safest place. People look up to you whether you know it or not, my lord.”

 

* * *

 

 

The hunting party was a success. They came back with food enough for a couple day and more leather and fur to repel cold. Lucky for them, Frostback mountain was a home to fennecs and rams. 

Gideon returned with no scratch but Cassandra insisted that he should have Solas checking on him again. Gideon did it out so that she will stop worry about him. It felt nice that they could still remain friend after what happen. That they still cared for each other’s well being.

They continued on their journey. It was a bit easier when everyone’s belly was full of food. It was almost to two weeks now but everyone kept following the Herald. Cassandra was worried that Gideon spent too much time inside Elgara that he will be more disconnected to the world. Gideon said he was fine but he ate less and less. She knew of his determination to find this mysterious place, his desire to find shelter for everyone was what driving him to stay inside Elgara longer.

“Gideon, you need to eat more.” She said when he came back from the woods.

“I’m fine. There are my people who still need food, give it to them.”  He said.

Cassandra had enough of his stubbornness. “No, this is your portion of food. You better eat it before I shove it down your throat.”

“Fine.” 

The Herald took his portion of food and sat down at the bonfire in front of his tent. Cassandra sat beside him and ate her food in silent. Gideon fed scraps of meat to his pets as well. 

“Solas said it would take us a couple of day before we reach this ancient elven fortress.” Gideon spoke up.

“It’s good thing to hear, Gideon. I don’t want to drag them through snow any longer.”

“I know, it’s the only choice we have.”

And two days it was, Gideon saw their destination through Elgara’s eyes. It was just another side of the mountain. Solas and the Herald walked in the front, leading everyone. Just as they reached the top, Gideon’s eyes widened when he saw how massive the fortress was with own eyes. 

 

“Skyhold.”

  
  
  
  
  



	11. From the Ashes

Gideon sent the Chargers and Leliana’s scouts ahead to check the terrain and clear out any unwanted company that might still occupied the fortress. They sent to words back that there was no one lived inside and the gate was opened now. Gideon got everyone inside the large fortress. The Herald couldn’t thank Solas enough that he took them here.

But Skyhold still required a lot of restoration. The wall and towers were in good condition but buildings were in worst sharp.

“It will take us a long time to get this place up and running.” Cullen said.

“Not to mention funding for the restoration and lack of trade route around here.” Josephine added.

“On the bright side we now have roof above our head and wall to withstand another attack.” Lelina countered.

“Don’t worry about the funding.” Gideon said. “Golds from Ostwick is on their way. I will send the Chargers to get the gold from my father’s ship in Jader.”

The Herald had all the available men to begin the reparation of the stable so they could treat the injured men there and a least had some shelter in case of snowstorm. 50 men led by Blackwall went outside to gather woods. Gideon, Cassandra, and Cullen inspected the towers which mostly in good condition from the outside but they will need internal renovation. 

Dorian and Vivienne spent most of the time healing the wounded soldiers while Solas and Cole searched further into the main building. They found the old plan, containing layout of the fortress. It was a great find and a great help to Gideon and the Master Builder to know where each room was. 

The Herald exhibited his genius yet again with his knowledge in architecture and construction. He got more men after some of the troops received words of their new base. These troops arrived with pilgrims and supply. Master Builder was able to get the kitchen up and running, including food storage. 

Lately, the Seeker found her Herald on the top of the scaffold more than she found him at the war table. Sometime he was on the top of the roof, nailing nails into the woods. They didn’t have time to spend together much since they arrived at Skyhold. Gideon tried his best to get everything up and running while the Seeker oversee the weapon supply and accommodation for everyone.

In a course of two weeks, they got the main structures of the fortress to work. Josephine got herself an office. Leliana got her rookery set up and resumed her work, gathering details of everything from Corypheus’s whereabout to the plot of assassinating Empress Celene. When they finally repaired the arched walkway from the main hall to the gate tower, the Commander moved himself to the office and resumed his task on maintaining the troop.

Gideon was now the only person who oversee the whole construction. 

“The wall at the south side behind the stable need immediate repair.” Gideon spoke to the Head Mason. “We need our defense fully operational now that most of the resident parts were repaired.”

“But m’lord, there is not enough stone, good stone around here to repair such damage.” The Mason informed.

“What do you need then?” Gideon asked.

“We need a quality stone from Orlais and more skilled masons.”

“Consider it done.” The Herald promised. “Can you finish repairing the main hall by next week? Lady Josephine will have noble guests arrived soon. She doesn’t want us to look ‘shabby’.”

“Of course, m’lord.” The mason replied. 

The Mason left Gideon’s work tent and gave Cassandra a moment alone with him. She had been craving his company for sometime but they were both busy with their duty.

“My lord, Bull sends word that they will arrive tomorrow and your gold is safe.” She informed. “And you did a wonderful job with the restoration. It was almost ‘liveable’ now, according to the First Enchanter.”

Gideon chuckled. “You never like her, don’t you?” 

“ _ I _ don’t trust her.” She corrected. “And you should do the same.”

“I have you to ask for the verification, Seeker.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. He placed far too much trust in her that she was afraid to let him down. 

“Do you have a moment? We don’t have time to catch up lately.” Cassandra asked.

“Of course.”

He gestured for her to come inside his tent. He had been staying here since they arrived even now they had most building functional. 

“You know that Josephine had set up your private quarter now, right?” Cassandra asked. “You can just stay there.”

“It’s too far away from my workplace.” He replied. “It would take awhile to get used to a room with four walls again.”

“Are you alright?” She asked, noticed that there was something wrong with him.

“It’s just…I feel like it is not fair for me to have that kind of luxury when half of my men still have to live in a tent like this.” He explained. “Maybe after the major restorations are done.”

Cassandra reached his hand out to hold his. “You deserved it. After everything you did for us.”

“Thank you. For always believing in me.”

  
  


* * *

 

Josephine finally managed to drag the Herald out of his working tent and join the rest of the advisors at the war room. Immediately, Cullen and Leliana drowned him with reports and information they gathered. Many things needed to be done with so little time and little amount of agents to execute the mission.

Gideon sent out the first search team to salvage whatever they could find in Haven and also to recover the bodies of the fallen. Cullen got all the name of those they lost and Josephine will see to the compensation to the family. Leliana reported the activity of Red Templars in Emprise du Lion and Venatori activities in the West.

“I will see to the Venatori first.” Gideon said. “After we secured stones and woods for our builders, I will leave for the Western Approach. In the meantime, we need to gather more forces to take back Emprise du Lion from Red Templars.”

“I already contacted my suppliers from Orlais and Ferelden for both materials. They can deliver it to us within a week, provided that we finished our road construction soon.”

“My soldiers work day and night to get this road done, Lady Montilyet. It’s the easiest route to reach Skyhold but heavily guard by our soldiers to protect the merchants and the pilgrims.”

“How long does it take from the main road to our fortress?” Gideon asked.

“A day by foot but 5 hours on horses.” The commander replied. “We also provide stops for the traveller with camping area and guard posts for security. Every cart, every wagon passing through that road will be checked thoroughly.”

“Good job, Commander.” Gideon praised.

“I will let you know when the report from the Western Approach is in.” Leliana said.

They made a tactical plan and discussed other pressing matter for a little while before they adjourned to carry on their work. Gideon left the war room to look for Cassandra. He thought he could keep himself busy to avoid thinking about her but he craved her company. He made a quick stop at the garden to pick up a blue winter rose he planted before heading for the armory where the Seeker usually practiced there.

But today she had another thing to do.

Gideon peeked in. “Good book?”

The reaction he got from her was priceless. Cassandra slammed her book shut and jumped off her skin, shouting in surprise.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” She tried to play it cool but fail miserably in front of the man who seemed to know her all too well.

The Herald smile and teased her. “Wait... are you blushing?”

“What would I have to blush about?” She kept trying and Gideon found it cute of Cassandra to see her all flustered.

“You tell me.”

“It's of no interest to you, I'm certain.” She avoided making eye contact with him and now kept her gaze to the ground. Gideon shook his head and the Seeker finally gave up and told him. “It's a book.” She picked it up from the ground. 

“I can see that.”

“It's... one of Varric's tales.  _ Swords & Shields _ . The latest chapter.” She explained and the Herald could clearly see the happiness on her face, soft smile and twinkly eyes. He heard it in her voice too.

But Gideon still confused as to why she had to hide it. “So you like to read—what's wrong with that?”

“It's frivolous. There are more important things for me to do.” She said.  

Then Cole appeared out of nowhere behind Cassandra. “She's read this one three times.”

She pointed at the boy accusingly. “You! I told you to stop spying!”

But Cole kept going and it was a big amusement to Gideon. “You read it out loud to me. I don't like the captain, either.” The spirit said before walking away.

“I never did that!” She groaned. 

Then there was a laughter came from the battlement. They both looked up and saw Dorian who was clearly eavesdropping the whole time.

“That's just her favorite.” The mage added.

“Nobody asked you,  _ Tevinter _ .”

Dorian chuckled. “I couldn't finish the last one you lent me. I actually feel dumber for having tried.” 

The mage walked away after that even if he wanted to witness the interaction between these two blinded fools. To see Cassandra blushing in front of the Herald of Andraste would worth more than anything but Dorian chose to give them some privacy.

“It's literature! Smutty... literature.” Cassandra said, clearly more red crept up her neck and face. “Whatever you do, don't tell Varric.”

Gideon laughed and stepped closer to the Seeker. “Maybe  _ I  _ should read that book.”

Cassandra’s eyes widened in shock. “You? No!”

“Why not me?”

“You’re the Herald of Andraste!”

He continued to laugh. “Oh, I see.”

The Seeker sighed. “They're terrible. And  _ magnificent _ . And this one ends in a cliffhanger. I know Varric is working on the next, he must be! You! You could ask him to finish it,  _ command  _ him to…” When she saw the smile on his face, her entire demeanor changed. “Pretend you don't know this about me.”

She turned to walk away but Gideon hadn’t give her the thing her came to give her.

“Wait, before you go back to your reading, I have something for you.”

He revealed the blue winter rose in his hand. Cassandra blushed but accepted the beautiful flower anyway.

“Thank you, Gideon.”

The Herald smiled when he watched as Cassandra lifted the flower to her nose and took a whiff. 

“What are you smiling at?”

“Nothing, my lady. It’s just...you are adorable.”

She frowned at him. “That is one word no man would associate it with me.”

“I am not one of those man.”

A small smile crept on her face, indicating that she was please with his word. “We will see, my lord.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

For the next couple of weeks, Gideon saw to the reconstruction and everything was done. The main courtyard was now having both training ring and infirmary for those injured and sick. The two main towers were given to Templars and Mages. Mages used the tower for their study, showing off the Inquisition's commitment to careful magical study. 

Cassandra often walked into her Herald shirtless as he and the builders working on the building. It was always fun to see the Seeker blushed and tried not to look at the hard muscles he displayed. Many of the females took this opportunity to get close to him but most of them got driven away by the angry Seeker who told them to go back to their duty.

Lately the Herald forgot to shave and now his hair was longer than normal. He was so focused at task he completely ignored the grooming. Leliana admitted that it made him look more hardened, more dangerous but Josephine thought it would make him look like a vagabond than the Herald of Andraste.

But for certain someone, both looks suited him just fine. 

The one thing that Cassandra had to give credit to Gideon’s genius was that he turned to lowest level of dungeon into a bathhouse. He discovered hot springs underneath the mountain and used his knowledge to build the pump. The mineral water filled the bathes and he also design a water rotation system. There were separate room for women and men and one room for the uses of his closest companions only.

Finally, Gideon gave up his work tent and moved to the comfort of the quarter that Josephine arrange for him.

“They certainly spare no expense.”

“Do you like it?” Cassandra asked.

“It is all too much.” He admitted. “But who can say no to a little comfort.”

“You deserved it, Gideon.” She said.

Gideon thought it was Josephine who decorated this room but little did he knew that it was all the Seeker’s idea. Cassandra watched as he dragged his hand over the luxury bedding of the Free Marches four pole bed. He opened the door near the stairs to find a private bath filling with hot spring water. The small upper space above the bathroom was still empty but Gideon got some plan in his mind. Another small room was filled with his clothing, armor, and weapons. The room also gave him a magnificent view of the Frostback Mountain.

“How does it feel?”

“Feels like home.” He replied. “The bed is a really nice touch though.”   


“We made some inquiry to your father and he sent us your bed from your home.”

His eyes widened. “Really? Thank you. I don’t know what to say.”

“A simple thank you is already enough.” Cassandra said. “I think you should use that private bathtub and cleaned up a little bit. Everyone would love to see you clean shaven.”

“Is there a special occasion?” Gideon asked.

“There is noble houses lining up to meet you in the main hall.”

Cassandra began to walk away as she heard him groaned. Once she headed down the stairs she couldn’t resist to look up again to see Gideon taking off his shirt. She quickly averted her eyes and left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Gideon took a long bath and shaved his beard but he did nothing to his hair. He will need someone to help him with that. He probably asked Cassandra to help him with that. He will use every excuse to be with her.

When he stepped outside the main hall to the stairs leading to the lower courtyard, he saw his four advisors gathering and when Cassandra noticed him, she waved her hand, gesturing for him to come to her. Everyone left to give them a private moment. 

“They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage.” Cassandra reported and began to walk away, leading Gideon through the people gathering around the area. “If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you.”

They walked up the staircase. “This all began with Andraste's blessing. It was that simple.” Gideon replied.

“Yet did her blessing grant you worthiness, or was it given because you were already worthy? Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven.” Cassandra said. “You are that creature's rival because of what you did. And we know it. All of us.”

At the top of the stairs was Leliana, waiting for them with a greatsword in her hands. She gave him a little nod of approval and a soft smile.

“The Inquisition requires a leader: the one who has  _ already  _ been leading it.”

Gideon turned to the crowd gathering below. Everyone was watching him. Cullen and Josephine were among the crowd as well, giving the Herald a bright smile.

“You.”

He was still shock that they would give him this position. For everyone to unanimously gave him this power.

“It's unanimous? You all have that much confidence in me?”

“All of these people have their lives because of you. They will follow.” Cassandra replied. 

“That wasn't the question.”

“I will not lie, handing this power to anyone is troubling. But I have to believe this is meant to be.” Cassandra  answered truthfully, gestured her hand to the sword. “There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you lead: that must be yours to decide.”

Gideon reached his hand out and took the sword in his hand.

“I will restore what Corypheus could never destroy. I am but a servant of the Light. The Inquisition belongs to the faithful.” The Herald addressed to the crowd.

“Wherever you lead us.” Cassandra said before turned to the other two advisors. “Have our people been told?”

“They have. And soon the world.” Josephine replied. 

“Commander, will they follow?”

“Inquisition! Will you follow?” Cullen asked the crowd who cheered loudly. “Will you fight? Will we triumph?”

The soldier drew out their sword and raised it high. Cullen did the same and turned toward Gideon.

“Your leader! Your Herald! Your  _ Inquisitor _ !”

  
  


* * *

 

The newly appointed Inquisitor entered the war room. The three advisors rounded the massive wooden table to stand opposite from Gideon.

“So this is where it begins.” Cullen spoke up.

“It began in the courtyard. This is where we turn that promise into action.” Leliana corrected.

“But what do we do? We know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark.” Josephine said.

“Corypheus wants to restore Tevinter. Is this a prelude to war with the Imperium?” Gideon asked. 

“I get the feeling we're dealing with extremists, not the vanguard of a true invasion.” The Commander replied.

“Tevinter is not the Imperium of a thousand years ago. What Corypheus yearns to "restore" no longer exists.” Josephine chimed in. “Though they would shed no tears if the south fell to chaos, I'm certain.”

Gideon tried to recall every detail he remember about Corypheus so he could consult with his advisors. “Corypheus said he wanted to enter the Black City, that this would make him a god.”

Leliana sighed. “He is willing to tear this world apart to reach the next. It won't matter if he's wrong.”

“What if he's not wrong? If he finds some other way into the Fade…” Cullen asked the spymaster.

“Then he gains the power he seeks or unleashes catastrophe on us all.”

“Could his dragon really be an Archdemon? What would that mean?” Gideon chimed in.

“It would mean the beginning of another Blight.” Leliana replied. 

“We've seen no darkspawn other than Corypheus himself. Perhaps it's not an Archdemon at all, but something different?” Josephine offered another theory.

“Whatever it is, it's dangerous. Commanding such a creature gives Corypheus an advantage we can't ignore.”

“Could he strike at us here? We can't have a repeat of what happened at Haven.” Gideon asked. He didn’t want to give hope to his people again only for that hope to get crushed down.

“Skyhold has the bones to withstand Corypheus. After what you did with one trebuchet, I'd bet against direct attack.” Cullen replied.

“We do have one advantage: we know what Corypheus intends to do next.” The Spymaster said. “When you were at Therinfal, you uncovered a plot to kill Empress Celene.”

“Imagine the chaos her death would cause. With his army…” The Ambassador couldn’t say anymore when she thought about that.

Cullen shook his head and signed. “An army he's growing: the envy demon gloated about a massive force of demons.”

“Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god.”

Leliana frowned. “I'd feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with.”

Before they could decide on the next plan, the door to the war room opened and Varric stepped in.

“I know someone who can help with that.” The dwarf said, clearly he heard of their conversation. “Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend. He's crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what he's doing. He can help.”

Gideon always welcomed the help. “I'm always looking for new allies. Introduce me.” 

And Varric suddenly looked nervous, the dwarf looked around as if he was afraid that someone might heard what he said next.

“Parading around might cause a fuss. It's better for you to meet privately. On the battlements.” Varric said, causing Leliana and Josephine to look at one another. “Trust me. It's complicated.”

Varric walked away and Gideon decided to trust the dwarf’s judgment.

“Well, then. We stand ready to move on both of these concerns.” Josephine said and noted down the details on her paper.

“On your order, Inquisitor.” Cullen said.

Leliana had a small smile on her face. “I know one thing: if Varric has brought who I think he has, Cassandra is going to kill him.”

  
  



	12. The Unexpected Visitor

Gideon just finished with his three advisers and he found Cassandra waiting for him outside of the War Room. The Inquisitor waited until Cullen closed the door behind him.

“You seemed troubled.” He said.

Cassandra was fidgeting and it was odd for her. “Have you met this "friend" of Varric's, Inquisitor?” She asked.

“Not yet, no.” He replied.

“It had better not be who I think it is. I will wring that little bastard's neck.”

“Why? Who do you think it is?” Gideon still didn’t understand what the big deal is.

“Someone Varric claimed he could not contact.” The Seeker explained. “Someone the Inquisition—indeed, all of Thedas—desperately needed. I'll reserve judgment until I know for certain. No need to have that rogue screaming "persecution" yet again.”

“I will let you know if I met Varric’s friend.” GIdeon promised.

And by the look on Cassandra’s face, Gideon was a bit worried of what might happen.

 

* * *

 

 

After Gideon parted way with Cassandra at the library (Cassandra said she needed to speak with Dorian and Leliana about the Venatori), the Herald headed for the battlement where Varric said for them to meet his friend. When he arrived, he only saw Varric. The Dwarf informed that his friend will be here soon.

Gideon walked back and forth, anxious about meeting this strange person. Then he heard footsteps approaching and turned around to greet the man.

Varric stepped forward and made an introduction. “Inquisitor, meet Garrett Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.”

A man in front of him had a stern look on his face with black hair and long beard. The most notable features on his face were his steely gray eyes and the red mark across his nose.

“Though I don't use that title much anymore.” Hawke said.

“Hawke, the Inquisitor. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus.” Varric said. “You and I did fight him, after all.”

Gideon frowned at Varric. The dwarf indeed had a lot to explain for this but right now, Gideon needed to focus on this Hawke guy.

“You want my advice? Did you hear what happened to Kirkwall? My advice nearly tore that city apart.” Hawke sarcastically asked.

“You did the best you could with an impossible situation. A lot of people were going to die either way.” Gideon replied. “That's what I'm facing now. And I could use your experience here.”

“Fair enough. I'll tell you whatever you think will help.” Hawke said. “You've already dropped half a mountain on the bastard. I'm sure anything I can tell you pales in comparison.”

“Corypheus has already killed the Divine, along with countless others... and he'll kill a lot more unless we stop him.” Gideon explained.

“You've already sealed the Breach. That's damned impressive.” The Champion of Kirkwall praised. “I could barely get my friends to stop fighting. Still, if you think I can help...So, then, what can I tell you?”

“Whatever you know helps. Corypheus will keep killing people until he gets what he wants, and he wants to be a god.”

“I suppose you'd better stop him, then.” Hawke sighed, feeling bad that this man had to carry the burden of his mistake. 

“You're right. That does pale in comparison.” Gideon remarked.

Hawke sighed, finally gave up because of this man pure determination. “All right, all right. I'll tell you what I know, for whatever good it does.”

Hawke went quiet and took in the view of Skyhold before him. It did jog some memories of home.

“This view reminds me of my home in Kirkwall. I had a balcony that overlooked the whole city. I loved it at first. But after a while, all I could see were the people out there depending on me.”

“You're lucky it was just a single city. I've got half of Thedas.” The Inquisitor tried to crack a joke.

“You're doing everything you can to protect them.” Hawke said.

“Does it ever get any easier?”

“I'll let you know.” The champion replied. “I don't envy you, Inquisitor. But I may be able to help you.”

Gideon turned to look at Varric who was drinking something from the bottle. “Varric said that you fought Corypheus before.”

“Fought and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them.”

“Corypheus got into their heads. Messed with their minds. Turned them against each other.” Varric added.

Hawke seemed to be terrified by that thought. “If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again.”

“If that's what happened to the Wardens, do you think we can free them?” Gideon asked.

  
“It's possible. But we need to know more first.” Hawke said. “I've got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing.”

“Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with them?” Varric chimed in.

“No. He told me he'd be hiding in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood.”

“If you didn't know about Corypheus, what were you doing with the Wardens?

“The templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lyrium. It was red.” Hawke explained. “I'd hoped the Wardens could tell me more about it.”

Gideon’s eyes widened. It was all connected. “Corypheus had templars with him at Haven. They looked like they'd been exposed to the lyrium you describe.”

“Hopefully my friend in the Wardens will know more.”

“I appreciate the help.” The Inquisitor gave the Champion a nod.

“I'm doing this as much for myself as for you.” Hawke said. “Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I'd killed him before. This time, I'll make sure of it.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Gideon tried to find Cassandra so he could tell her about Varric’s friend but she wasn’t at her usual spot. Gideon looked around and then one of the smiths told him that she was at the top floor of the armory with Master Tethras.

When he walked upstairs he could hear Cassandra yelling at Varric.

“You knew where Hawke was all along!” Cassandra pushed Varric against the table, grabbing him by his tunic.

The dwarf pushed her arms away. “You're damned right I did!”

“You conniving little shit!” Cassandra yelled and threw a punch at Varric who was able dodged just in time.

“You kidnapped me! You interrogated me! What did you expect?”

Gideon reached the top floor of the armory and he knew he needed to intervene before things got out of hand.

“Hey! Enough!” The Inquisitor stepped in between the two of them.

Cassandra looked at him like she was about to rip his head off for intervening.

“You're taking his side?” She asked, anger and accusation filled her voice.

And for the first time, Gideon raised his voice with Cassandra. “I said  _ enough _ !”

“Hawke was our only hope. He was the Champion of Kirkwall. The mages respected him. And you kept him from us!”

Varric frowned but didn’t say anything and stepped back while Cassandra being herself, kept challenging, expressing her true feeling of the situation. But what she said next shook Gideon’s confidence in himself.

“We needed someone to lead this Inquisition. First, Leliana and I searched for the Hero of Ferelden, but he had vanished. Then we looked for Hawke, but he was gone, too. We thought it all connected, but no. It was just you. You kept him from us.” She looked at him with ferociousness. The Seeker was fuming with anger.

“The Inquisition  _ has  _ a leader.” Varric replied and gestured his hands to Gideon who was also frowning at Cassandra.

For someone who relied on her approval as much as he did, it hurt him to think that he wasn’t the best or preferred choice the Inquisition wanted in their leader. He was just some random man who happened to have the green, flaring mark on his hand. The man from nowhere wasn’t worth enough to lead this. His fists tightened when he realized he was all just a  _ coincident _ .

But Cassandra didn’t notice the shift in Gideon’s expression and kept going. “Hawke would have been at the Conclave! If  _ anyone  _ could have saved Most Holy…”

_ Now it was his fault that he couldn’t save the Divine even he was there _ . The Inquisitor thought. Varric seemed to notice how Gideon reacted to those words.

“You can't change the past, Cassandra.” Gideon intervened, masking his anger well enough that she didn’t notice it. 

“So I must accept... what? That the Maker  _ wanted  _ all this to happen? That He, that He…”

“And Varric's not responsible for what happened at the Conclave.”

“I was protecting my friend!” The dwarf added.

“Varric is a liar, Inquisitor. A snake.” Cassandra said spitefully. “Even after the Conclave, when we needed Hawke most, Varric kept him secret.”

“He's with us now. We're on the same side!”

“We all know who's side you're on, Varric. It will never be the Inquisition's.”

“Attacking him now won't help us, Cassandra.” Gideon said, trying to solve this quarrel as fast as he could. 

“Exactly!” Varric shouted victoriously.

Only to meet with Gideon’s scolding. “And  _ you  _ better not be keeping anything else from us.”

The dwarf sighed. ”I understand.”

Cassandra turned her back away and leaned against the wooden ledge before admitted defeatingly.  “He did bring Hawke. Late, perhaps, but Hawke is with us. As are you. I must not think of what could have been. We have so much at stake. Go, Varric. Just... go.” 

Both men could clearly heard regret in her voice and Varric looked at Gideon who gave him a silent permission to go. The dwarf walked away before turning to say. “You know what I think? If Hawke had been at the temple, he'd be dead, too. You people have done enough to him.”

Gideon turned his attention to Cassandra. From her demeanor he could clearly see how tired and defeated she was. 

“I... believed him.” She whispered. “He spun his story for me, and I swallowed it. If I'd just explained what was at stake... If I'd just made him understand…” She sighed before sitting down on a chair. “But I didn't, did I? I didn't explain why we needed Hawke. I am such a fool.” Gideon crunched down before her, taking her hands in his, feeling his anger washed away when he heard her broken voice. “What I said earlier...I’m sorry. You must have feel like I don’t believe you can do this job.”

“It’s alright. You have every right to doubt me. I did not accomplish anything the way those two people did.”

“But I shouldn’t make you feel that way. After what I put you through, after what I ask you to do. After you risk everything for us at Haven.”

“Good thing I still like you.” He smiled at her.

“I'm serious!”

“You think I'm not?”

  
She breathed in deeply. “I want you to know, I have no regrets. Maybe if we'd found Hawke or the Hero of Ferelden, the Maker wouldn't have needed to send you. But He did. You're... not what I'd pictured. But if I've learned anything, it's that I know less than nothing.”

“You're too hard on yourself, Cassandra.” Gideon said, trying to make her feel better. His thumb circled on her hand.

“Not hard enough, I think.”

“You can't believe that. You are the reason why we have this Inquisition. Don't tell yourself otherwise. You are important to this organization, Cassandra.”

Finally the Seeker cracked a smile. “Thank you, Gideon.”

The Herald leaned in and kissed her forehead, earning another small smile from the Seeker. A small, intimate gesture that could put both of them in a better mood. Then Cassandra noticed how reluctant he was to pull away. His purple eyes locked at her full lips as if he was gauging whether to kiss it or not.

At that point, Cassandra admitted she want him to kiss her. To make her feel better. To make her forget about everything.

“Hey, boss! Seeker! You guys up here?” Iron Bull’s loud voice came from the stairs and Gideon pulled away from her almost immediately.

But Bull still noticed how red the Seeker’s cheeks were or how they both were in such a close proximity to each other. It almost made Bull felt bad he interrupted them.

“Josie said dinner is ready and everyone is waiting for you two.”

“We will be right there. Thank you, Bull.” Gideon replied before stood up, didn’t forget to offer his seeker a hand which she gladly took it.

  
  


* * *

 

 

It was a long day and everyone was too tired to make any conversation. They ate quietly, making short, quiet conversation with people close to them. Bull and Sera took the Chargers on a patrol. Blackwall helped Master Dennet prepare horses and supply for Hawke and four soldiers who will accompany him along the road to Crestwood to ensure his safety. 

Dorian and Solas recently discovered an ancient library in the dungeon and tried to clean the room up. Solas said these books were old and probably contained lots of past knowledge that could be valuable to the Inquisition.

Vivienne, Leliana, and Josephine combined their forces to secure more alliance, support, and funding from noble houses of Orlais, Ferelden, Nevarra, and the Free Marches. Cullen was busy overseeing the training and sorted out report from all over Southern Thedas. 

Varric was deliberately trying to avoid Cassandra by sitting at another end of the table. Cassandra just ate quietly, planning to leave the table as fast as she could. Leliana had a small conversation with Gideon, informed him that three specialists just arrived at Skyhold and they were ready to meet the Inquisitor.

After dinner, Gideon went to check up on Varric who he spot polishing his crossbow.

“Cassandra's calmed down. I think you can take your hand off your crossbow.” Gideon joked.

“Define "calmed down" for me in terms of who or what she's punching right now.” The dwarf sarcastically replied. “I wasn't trying to keep secrets. I told the Inquisition everything that seemed important at the time.”

“I know, Varric. You never would've kept quiet otherwise.”

“I keep hoping... none of this is real. Maybe it's all some bullshit from the Fade, and it'll just disappear.” Varric sighed. “I know I need to do better. I'm sorry.”

“All is forgiven, my friend.” Gideons said. “But I suggest you talk to Cassandra too.”

Gideon sat down next to his friend.

“And are you alright? I see your face back there. You aren’t please, are you? To know that you’re not the Inquisitor that she want.” Varric asked.

“It’s harsh when you put it that way.” Gideon said. “I know  I just some random guy but she knew I tried my best to do this job.”

“But still, you’re mad, brother. And you never mad at her.”

“Alright, it did hurt my feelings a bit but I am a grown up.”

  
“Yeah, yeah, I just want to make sure that you’re okay after hearing that too since you seemed to highly value her opinion.” Varric said. “Come on! Let’s go get some drinks at the tavern.”

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Cassandra tried to find Gideon because Leliana and Cullen asked her. They assumed that she will know of his whereabout. 

“I am not his mother and the Inquisitor might be occupied by other matters.” She told them but went to find the Inquisitor anyway.

Magnus was a great help. The wolf led her up to the battlement and Cassandra could see Elgara circled over one of the abandoned tower. As she recalled, it was the only tower that the builders hadn’t renovate the interior yet.

_ What did he do there? _

As they were approaching the tower, Cassandra heard music through the door. She slowly, quietly opened the wooden door to find her Inquisitor... _ was playing lute? _

Gideon sat on a fur carpet with papers scattered on the floor and a couple of candle to give him light. Elgara seemed to be enchanted by the melody as Gideon humming and playing the lute in his hand. What she wasn’t expected was his voice. His deep and rich tone could captivate any listener. 

Then she listened closely to the lyrics he composed. It was a song about a strong female warrior who was so true to herself and the man who admire he from afar. The woman who was a true believer.

Cassandra thought that it was her imagination but the lyrics suggested that it was about them. She couldn’t help but get flustered by something she considered to be a romantic gesture.

Then the music stopped when he noticed her.

“Lady Cassandra.” He greeted. “Have you been here long?”

“For a while. I didn’t want to interrupt.” She replied. “Your war council is waiting for you.”

Gideon made face and looked like a child, not the fearsome Inquisitor. “Don’t tell them that I am here.” He pleaded. “Josephine tried to get me to do all the paperwork while Leliana drown me with all the intel. Cullen tried to get me to meet with the soldier.”

“Well, you are the Inquisitor now.” Cassandra sat down next to him with Magnus curling in front both of them. “Be an important person is not easy. Especially the one with that mark on his hand.”

Gideon laughed. And it was the most joyful voice she ever heard. The man was like a warm sun, lighting up the dark world she was in. 

“Come here and sit with me.” Gideon invited and scooted over so she could sat next to him on a fur blanket.

Cassandra sat down and read the lyrics he wrote down. Oh it was definitely about them but she will not confront him about it, afraid that she might ruined his artistic mood. 

“I’m planning on renovating this part of the tower as my secret place but I think Sera will soon discover this place and trash it.” Gideon told.

Cassandra laughed because it was so true. Sera would do that and Cole probably helped too. “I can help. It can be our secret.”

“Oh, Lady Cassandra Pentaghast breaking the rules and help her Inquisitor keeping his secret. How scandalous?” Gideon teased.

“Why must you have to impersonate Vivienne’s voice?” The Seeker laughed because the impersonation was very accurate.

“I picture that it is something Vivienne would say.” He replied and suddenly changed the subject. “So, that book you were reading…”

Cassandra rolled her eyes and made her disgusted noise. “Ugh. Yes? What of it?”

“So under that taciturn shell beats a true romantic heart.”

“Why must it be an accusation? Romance is not the sole province of dithering ladies in frilly dresses. It is  _ passion _ . It is being swept away by the pursuit of an ideal. What is  _ not  _ to like about that?”

Gideon smiled. “Don't get me wrong. I like this side of you.”

“I don’t  _ swoon _ .” Cassandra was clearly irritated by the teasing.

“I meant the passion.” He corrected.

“Ah. Well, that's... not so bad, then.”

The Inquisitor chuckled and continued to play the lute and hum a song along. Magnus relocated itself to sleep on Cassandra’s lap while Elgara began to doze off on the window ledge.

Then they got interrupted by Cullen who swung the door open loudly that he startled the falcon who screech loudly at the commander. Behind Cullen was Leliana and Josephine. Gideon sighed because they finally found him.

“My Lord Inquisitor!” Cullen spoke up.

“Yes, Commander?”

“We’re waiting for you.” He said.

“Come in and sit down. We will have a war council here.” Gideon invited them in and got a cushion for each of his advisors. Magnus was excited that there was many people in the room and he moved from Cassandra’s lap to sit between Leliana and Josephine.

It was a weird council meeting for everyone as Gideon kept playing lute but also answer them and giving orders at the same time. Leliana praised him for his skill in music while Cullen said his music would cheer their troop up.

Gideon agreed to travel to the Fallow Mire as Cullen urged. Many of the Inquisition scouts and soldiers disappeared in the region and Leliana confirmed that the Avaar tribe captured them. The Inquisitor promised that he will bring them back safely.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Gideon and his traveling party prepared to leave for the Fallow Mire. The Inquisitor went to see Varric before dinner so he could talk to the dwarf about something important.

“Do you have a moment?” Gideon asked as he saw Varric was writing something at his usual corner.

Varric looked up from the paper. “What can I do for you, your Inquisitorialness?”

Gideon was reluctant to tell Varric because Cassandra specifically told him not to tell Varric. But he also noticed how badly she want to read it. 

And Gideon aimed to please the Seeker.

“Cassandra is waiting for the next issue of  _ Swords & Shields _ .” Gideon told.

Varric looked shocked to hear that. “I must have heard that wrong. It sounded like you just said that Cassandra read my books.”

“She's a pretty big fan, in fact.”

“Are we talking about the same Cassandra? Tall, grumpy Seeker? Likes stabbing things?” Varric still didn’t believe any of it. It was hard to believe anyway. “Wait, did you say the romance serial? She'll be waiting for a while, then. I haven't finished it and wasn't planning to. That book is easily the worst I've ever written. The last issue barely sold enough to pay for the ink.”

“Well, Cassandra seems to be hooked on it.” The Inquisitor told. He knew he had to stroke Varric’s ego to get the writer to finish the book.

“And I honestly thought a hole in the sky was the weirdest thing that could happen.” Varric laughed.  “So... you want me to finish writing the latest issue of my worst serial. For Cassandra. That's such a terrible idea, I have to do it. On one condition: I get to be there when you give her the book.”

“You've got a deal.”

“And you have to admit that you have feeling for her.”

“Why does my feeling matter in this?” Gideon asked but Varric narrowed his eyes at the Herald. “Fine. I may or may not fall for her.”

Varric threw his fists in the air and shouted. “Yes!!!!” Everyone in the main hall turned to look at them. Gideon froze because one of those people was Cassandra who sat at her usual place on the dining table, at Gideon’s right hand.

“Keep it down, Varric.” Gideon hushed.

“Please make my day by saying that I’m the first person you admit that you fall for the Seeker.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I have to collect my golds tomorrow from Bull and the Vint boy.” Varric rubbed his hands together. “I'll get to work, then. You know, the fact that the book is terrible just makes it more worthwhile, somehow.”

“Thank you, Varric.” The Inquisitor said. “And for the record, we are talking about Red Lyrium.”

“Roger that, boss.”

Gideon walked to the dining table and sat down at the head of the table. Cassandra leaned into him immediately.

“What mischievous plan did you and Varric plan together?” She asked.

“I ask him about Red Lyrium and its effect since I know little to nothing.” Gideon lied and Cassandra seemed to buy it.

“All you need to know about red lyrium is that it is dangerous and we have to destroy it.” She said.

“I know.”

“But from the report Harding sent to us, there is no Red Lyrium in the Fallow Mire. Only swamp, rain, and horde of undeads.” Cassandra reported. “And don’t forget those Avaar people ready to kill us.”

“Wow, you just kill my enthusiasm to go there.” Gideon joked.

  
  


* * *

 

 

The trip to Fallow Mire was the absolute worst nightmare. It rained all the time, no sun in the sky, undeads were everywhere. Not to mention they needed to be careful not to step on the water.

Dorian whined about the humidity and how grim this place was. Even Cassandra couldn’t stand the place and said she would need a long bath after this mission. Blackwall didn’t say anything but Gideon could hear a grunt every time the Warden stepped on disgusting water and accidentally stir up the undeads.

Everybody felt the same that they will not come back here if it wasn’t necessary. 

Gideon led them through the swamp. Half way across the marsh, they met with one of the Avaar people. He said his name was Amund, a sky watcher, a shaman of the Lady of the Skies. He meant them no harm but warned the Herald of Andraste of what await him at Lost Souls.

Of course, they had to fight the Horde of Undead gathering in front of the stronghold. Blackwall, Cassandra, and Dorian will hold them back at the gate while Gideon, the fastest of them, raced to the top of the wall to close the front gate and also open the inner gate at the same time.

The Avvar people resided in the stronghold were not welcomed. Gideon shot a couple arrow to save his people’s energy because the real fight will be inside the main hall.

“Herald of Andraste! Face me! I am the hand of Korth himself!” The Leader shouted. 

Gideon spot an absurdly large man standing at another end of the hall. The Inquisitor knew he will be really hard to kill. Gideon fired his arrows to kill the lackeys first while his two warriors engaged with Hand of Korth.

Once all the lackeys were dead, Gideon took out his knives and engaged with his warriors while Dorian casted barrier spell around the Herald. He used his speed and poison coated on his blades to inflict damage on his enemy. The poison that was strong enough the flesh began to decay.

With enough distraction created by Gideon, Blackwall delivered the final blow and killed the Hand of Korth in one swift strike.

Gideon took the key and went straight to the prison that held his men. 

“Herald of Andraste!” The female soldier called him, relief spread across her face.

“I dealt with the Avvar. Is everyone alright?” Gideon asked.

“Yes, Your Worship. The injured need some rest, but we can return on our own.”

“I can't believe the Herald came for us.” One of the soldier whispered.

“I told you he wouldn't leave us.”

Gideon made sure to clear out the undead for the soldiers on the way out. They met with the Skywatcher again and persuaded the Avvar to join their cause with promise of purpose and good intention.

The party headed back to Skyhold immediately. Even Gideon didn’t want to stay here a minute longer. They rode hard and reached the Frostback mountain by sunrise.

Once they were back at Skyhold, Dorian quickly excused himself so he could take a long nice bath and changed out of the stinky outfit. Blackwall said the same thing but he stayed to help the Seeker and the Herald unloaded their belongings and put the horses back in the stable.

“Hey, you can use the bath in my room. It will give your more privacy than the common bath.” Gideon offered to Cassandra.

“What about you?” 

“I have something else to do first. Take all the time you need.” He said and about to walk away but the Seeker pulled his arm.

“What something else?”

“I need to talk to the specialist Leliana found for me.” Gideon explained. “Apparently I have not yet specialized in anything.”

Cassandra looked like she wanted to say something else but she kept it in and let him walk away. She watched as Gideon approached the female elf and presented her with a knife.  _ A Murder Knife of the Assassin Clan _ . The famous symbol of completing the ritual and joining the clan.

For some reason, Cassandra had a sinking feeling of the path Gideon chose. She will talk to him later. Right now she needed a long bath and maybe a long nap.

The Seeker gathered her new clothes and dragged herself to Gideon’s quarter. The Inquisitor indeed added his own touch to the room. She lit the candles in the bathroom before started removing her clothes. She slowly lowered herself into the warm water and let the comfort washed over her tensed body, relaxing her stiffened muscles.

Then Cassandra heard a knock on the door.

“My Lady Cassandra, Lord Inquisitor want me to bring you something.” A voice of the servant came from behind the door.

“Please come in.” The Seeker said

The elven servant girl walked in with basket of toiletry including new bar of soap, new set of comb from Antiva, a bottle of lavender perfume from Orlais, and a couple of softest towel.

“And the Inquisitor ask me to bring your food to the quarter too. Please let me know when you are ready, my lady.” 

“Thank you.”

The servant quickly left and Cassandra closed her eyes before lowering herself deeper into the water. The soap he gave her gave to aromatic scent that was both relaxing and sensual. Something that she could imagine Gideon will smell like when he freshly finish taking a bath.

And now the Seeker couldn’t stop herself from the sinful imagination at the back of her mind. The thought of her and Gideon together in this bath, doing thing that she could only fantasized when she was alone.

_ Maker! How it would feel so good if that came true. _

And that what was hit Cassandra hard. He was something she will never have. He deserved someone better than her. The Seeker pushed all the fantasy back and she got out of the bath, drying herself and quickly put on her clothes.

The sun was already down when she came out of his bathroom. There was no sign of Gideon but her meal was already sat up, along with her current favourite book.  _ Gideon sure knew how to make a girl feel special. _

It was good to have a moment alone with nobody to bother her with their stupid question. The dinner was nice and the wine was great. The servant came to collect the plate, lighting the candles. and quickly left as usual, giving Cassandra the privacy she needed. 

She laid on his luxury couch and continued reading her book. She planned on waiting for him to come back so they could talk about his choice of specialization but somehow tiredness took over her, maybe coupled with the comfort of his couch, Cassandra couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore.

 

* * *

 

Gideon finally got a chance to retreat back to his room after a long day. He was hoping that Cassandra would please with spending some time alone, reading her book without anyone disturbing her. He thought she would go back to her room by this time but once he reached his quarters, he found the Seeker was sleeping on his couch. Her book was still in her hand. 

Gideon smiled at the sight in front of him. It was rare to get a chance to see Cassandra this peaceful. She looked young and carefree. And Maker! She did have his scent on her, probably from the soap. 

Something primal in him roared with happiness. He was still a man after all and in some way, it felt like she was his. 

Gideon quickly shook that thought away out of respect he had for the Seeker. He gently removed the book from her hand and picked her up in his arms.

“Gideon, we need to talk.” Cassandra sleepily said, clearly she was only half conscious or maybe she was just sleep talking.

“Shh...I’m not here.” He lied as he carried her and headed for his bed.

“I see you.” Even she was sleepy, she was still stubborn as usual.

The Inquisitor gently placed her on his bed, readjust her posture so she could sleep more comfortably. He pulled the blanket to cover her.

“We need to talk…” Cassandra insisted.

Gideon smiled and kissed her forehead. “We can talk tomorrow.” He whispered. “You need to rest, my love.”

She hummed something in her throat before drifting back to sleep. Gideon kissed her forehead again and wished her goodnight.

* * *

 

Cassandra woke up and felt like she had the best sleep for the first time in many weeks. She didn’t want to open her eyes but as her hands felt the unfamiliar softness of the bedding, she shot up from where she slept, only to find herself in the Inquisitor’s quarter. His four pole bed was warm and comfortable than whatever she used to sleep on the top floor of armory.

Urgh, she hate it when she let herself getting used to this kind of luxury.

But then Cassandra remember that she fell asleep on his couch.  _ How did she get here? _ The Seeker turned around to find her Inquisitor occupied the spot, sleeping soundly. She felt bad that she made him sleep on the couch in his own room.

She got out of his bed and went to him.  _ How could someone possibly look so handsome all the time? _ The Seeker thought to herself.

But when she placed her hand on his arm, gently, his eyes snapped open and his knife pressed against her throat. Cassandra froze, not wanting to startle him. When Gideon realized who that was, he dropped the knife to the floor.

“I’m sorry.” He said, looking anxious. The Inquisitor breathed heavily. “I’m sorry. It’s...it’s just my new reflex.”

“Are you alright?” She asked. “Is it something to do with that Assassin trainer of yours?”

Gideon knew he couldn’t lie. “Yes, she said it will be like this for a couple of day until my body and mind adjusted to my new abilities and senses.”

“What do you mean?”

“Once I crafted the Murder Knife, I chose to go down the Assassin path. After I killed my enemies and bathed the knife with their blood, it granted me my new abilities but I have Heir tp help me adjust to this new power by some kind of special potion I drink during the ceremony in the wood.”

“Gideon...are you certain to choose this path?” She was obviously concerned for him. “You are one step closer to killing and death and there is no turning back.”

He took her hands as if he tried to reassure her. “I know what I’m doing, Cassandra. I need these skills to take down my enemies effectively.”

“I don’t want you to lose yourself along the path where you think it is necessary.” She said, looking directly into his eyes to express how worried she was. 

“I promise you I will not.” He vowed. “And I have you to pull me back on the right path.”

“You place for too much trust in me, Inquisitor.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Cassandra left Gideon’s quarter after they had breakfast together. She said she need to train the recruits with Cullen today but she will make time for him in the evening so they could renovate his secret hideout tower together.

Gideon spent the rest of his day waiting for the evening to come. 

Then Varric informed him that he already finished the latest chapter of  _ Sword & Shield _ . The dwarf looked too over excited to give it to Cassandra just to get a reaction out of her.

They walked out of the main hall and to Cassandra’s usual spot. When she spot them, the Seeker frowned.

“What have you done now?” She asked Varric.

“I get it, Seeker. You're still sore after our spat.” The dwarf replied.

Cassandra groaned. “I am not a child, Varric. Do not suggest I'm without reason.”

Varric reached his hand out with the book in his hand. “A peace offering: the next chapter of  _ Swords & Shields _ . I hear you're a fan.”

Of course, Cassandra turned to Gideon with accusation in her eyes. “This is your doing.”

“I was hoping you'd be happy about it.” Gideon said.

“Well, if you're not interested, you're not interested. Still needs editing, anyhow.” The dwarf turned back and started walking away.

“Wait!”

Varric had the winning smirk on his face before turning back to Cassandra now that he had the upperhand. “You're probably wondering what happens to the knight-captain after the last chapter.”

Her eyes widened. “Nothing should happen to her. She was falsely accused!”

“Well, it turns out the guardsman—”

“Don't  _ tell  _ me!” She yelled and took the book from her hand.

She opened the book and quietly read the first place. 

Then Varric said. “This is the part where you thank the Inquisitor. I don't normally give sneak peeks, after all.

Cassandra smiled with pure happiness. “I... thank you.”

“Varric's the one you should be thanking.” He humbly said.

Varric bowed “I am but a humble servant to my loyal readers.”

“I wonder if I have time to read the first part?” She said.

“Don't forget to tell all your friends! If you have any.” The dwarf told before turned away with a sigh. “Completely worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.
> 
> I repeat. NO BETA
> 
> This is my first work outside Avengers fandom soooooooo I may not get the characterization right. Sorry in advance.


End file.
